Une nouvelle vie pour un nouveau monde
by lucyferra
Summary: "Toutes les réponses que tu cherche se trouvent dans ton cœur.", me dit-elle en posant sa main sur ma poitrine. "Fit toi à ton instinct". Mélany est une jeune femme rêveuse qui, à la suite d'un drame, va vivre la plus belle aventure qui soit.
1. Prologue

Salut ! Alors voilà ma première fan fic ! Soyez indulgent SVP !

Je me suis inspirée de plusieurs fan fic du _Hobbit_ que j'ai lu sur ce site, d'excellentes histoires d'ailleurs ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lire !

La plupart des personnages et une grandes partie des dialogues et de l'histoire appartiennent à Tolkien et Peter Jackson.

* * *

**Prologue.**

Bip…bip…bip…

Saleté de réveil ! Maudit soit l'inventeur de cette monstrueuse machine ! Tout en pensant à une multitude d'injures (toutes destinées à ledit inventeur) je me levais tant bien que mal et appuyais (non sans ménagement) sur l'instrument de torture. Lorsque le bruit s'arrêta, je passais mes mains sur mon visage tentant, tant bien que mal, d'émerger un minimum, et décidais enfin à me lever.

En entrant dans ma salle de bain, je croisais mon reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Cheveux bruns, yeux noir, teint pâle. Avec mon mètre cinquante-cinq, nombreux étaient ceux qui me qualifiaient de poupée de porcelaine, ce que je n'appréciais guère. De par ma petite taille, la plupart des gens pensent que je suis fragile et faible, mais ceux qui me connaissent savent que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

En effet, j'étais plutôt du genre caractériel et fier, sans oublier ma manie de dire toujours ce que je pensais. Pour moi le respect ça se mérite, et ceux qui osaient me défier là-dessus devaient subir mon implacable sarcasme. Et oui, parfois on ne peut pas dire « exactement » ce que l'on pense alors on le camoufle avec des sous-entendus (petit sourire malicieux).

Je m'empressais de me préparer pour aller déjeuner quand mon téléphone portable sonna. Sur l'écran était inscrit le nom de ma meilleure amie, je m'empressais donc de dérocher.

**« Mélany ! Tu devineras jamais qui m'a appelé il y a même pas trente secondes ?! »**, hurla-t-elle d'un air enjouée.

**« Non, mais tu vas me le dire. »**, répondis-je d'un air las. Je le sentais mal, d'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'Emilie me sortait un truc comme ça…ça finissait toujours mal.

**« Tu sais le beau gosse de l'autre soir, chez Tania. Tu te souviens ? Je lui avais laissé mon numéro, et ce matin…il m'a appelé ! »**, hurla-t-elle encore une fois.

Emilie était le genre de fille qui attirait tout ce qui bougeait, et elle le savait. Je l'avais vue plusieurs fois jouer avec des mecs en tous genres. Elle était comme ça et, même si je n'aimais pas ses manières, ça ne me regardais pas. Je l'a connaissait depuis longtemps et, malgré nos caractères totalement opposés, nous étions inséparables.

« **Oui je me souvient de lui. Et ? »**, lui demandais-je, tout en redoutant sa réponse.

**« Et ?! Il m'a invité à sortir avec lui ce soir ! Et il a dit qu'il emmènerait un pote célibataire avec lui ! Alors il faut ab-so-lu-ment que tu viennes ! »**, me répondit-elle toute excitée.

Un rendez-vous arrangé ? Très peu pour moi ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tentait un coup pareil, je venais d'avoir vingt ans et je n'avais jamais eu de petit copain. Cela était dû au fait que je n'avais jamais été très populaire avec les hommes, étant d'un habituel froid et sérieux, ils ne me trouvaient pas intéressante. Mais aussi par choix, cela faisait longtemps que j'avais abandonnée mes recherches…mais pas Emilie.

**« Désolé Emi, j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Il faut absolument que je rentre ce week-end. »**, dis-je, pas du tout désolé.

**« Ouais c'est ça ! Encore une excuse pour te défiler ! Tu trouveras jamais personne si tu continus de fuir comme ça. »**, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Cette réflexion me fit mal, mais elle avait raison. J'avais toujours eu une certaine peur des hommes, à cause de leur comportement vis-à-vis des femmes, de leur nature peu fidèle pour la plupart d'entre eux. Je ne leur faisais pas confiance et, même si je savais que tous les hommes n'étaient pas des ordures, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de craindre de tomber sur le mauvais, alors…je ne leur laissais aucune chance…à aucun d'entre eux.

**« Non je suis sérieuse Emi ! Ma mère fait un repas ce soir, et elle veut que je l'aide. Toute ma famille sera présente. »**, tentais-je d'expliquer.

**« Et depuis quand aimes-tu les réunions de familles ? »**.

Encore touché ! Décidément, elle était en forme. Ma famille, étant constituée essentiellement de paysans ou d'artisans, et n'était pas très ouverte d'esprit. Pour eux mes études étaient inutiles, elles ne me serviraient à rien, tout comme les loisirs que je pratiquais, comme la lecture, l'écriture ou le sport. Pour eux, rien ne valait mieux que les métiers de bras, les métiers intellectuels n'apportaient rien de bien utile. Rien que le fait de lire leur paraissait inutile.

Je dois bien avouer, avec un peu de honte que…je hais ma famille. Ils sont si casaniers, étroit d'esprit, racistes, hautain…mais aussi totalement ignorant. Un jour, je me souviens que mon père m'avait confisqué un livre que j'aimais particulièrement : _Bilbo le Hobbit_. J'aimais ces histoires fantastiques, mettant en scènes des créatures merveilleuses et magiques. Je passais mon temps à la lire, encore et encore, quand j'en avais le temps. Mais un jour de beau temps, mon père (qui préférais me voir dehors), dans un geste emplit de colère m'avais arraché le livre des mains, hurlant des injures à propos des livres de contes de fées parfaitement « inutiles » à ses yeux. Si ma mère n'était pas intervenue, il l'aurait jeté dans la cheminée.

Ma mère était plus compréhensive. Avant qu'elle ne rencontre mon père, elle aussi rêvait de faire de grandes études, de voyager, d'apprendre, encore et encore. Mais son mariage fut, en quelque sorte, son enterrement. C'est ce qui m'énervait le plus ! Comment faisait-elle pour aimer un homme comme lui ! Quand on le voyait, on avait la confirmation que les hommes descendent bien du singe ! Même l''homme de Neandertal était plus civilisé que lui ! Cela me faisait si mal lorsqu'elle prenait sa défense. Lorsqu'elle trimait toute la journée pour lui faire plaisir et que monsieur macho n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre à longueur de journée ! Et après on me demandait : pourquoi te méfie-tu des hommes ?!

Bref ! Il est vrai que rentrer chez moi ne m'enchantais guère mais il le fallait bien. Ce week-end c'était l'anniversaire de ma mère et je voulais être là pour elle, lui offrir le cadeau que je lui avais acheté. Cadeau que mon père ne lui offrirait jamais, trop occupé par sa petite personne. Je n'avais donc pas le choix et Emilie devait bien ce le rentrer dans le crâne.

**« C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère Emi. »**, dis-je d'un ton sombre. Cela dû lui faire l'effet d'une baffe, car elle se tue pendant un petit moment avant de répondre.

**« Oh…oui, bien sûr…désolé. Souhaite-lui un bon anniversaire de ma part et…appelle-moi si… ».**

**« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. »**, tentais-je de la rassurer.

**« Bon, je vais te laisser. On se voit en cours ? »,** tenta-elle, histoire de changer de sujet.

**« Oui, à tout à l'heure ».** Et j'ai raccrochée.

* * *

Toute la journée passa très vite…trop vite. Le moment où je devrais rentrer à la maison approchait à grand pas et ça ne me rassurais pas. Après avoir chargée mes valises dans ma voiture, je pris la route. Le voyage allait durer environ une heure et demie, ce qui me semblais bien court tout d'un coup. Tout en conduisant, je pensais à ma vie, mon passé, mon présent et surtout mon future. J'avais passé toute ma vie à me battre pour arriver là où j'étais aujourd'hui, mais là…je saturais. J'avais envie d'une nouvelle vie, d'un nouvel espoir…Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour vivre la vie de mes personnages de livres favoris ?

Passant devant un fleuriste je décidais de m'arrêter, voulant faire plaisir à ma mère en arrivant. Je choisissais une orchidée blanche, ma mère les adorait, et je sortie de la boutique. Après avoir soigneusement installée la fleur devant le siège passager, je claquais la porte et me dirigeais vers le côté conducteur quand je le vis.

Un petit garçon courant le long du trottoir d'en face, ignorant les avertissements de sa mère qui tenait une petite fille par une main et un sac de courses dans l'autre. Le petit jouait avec une petite balle qu'il faisait rebondir sur le sol, je l'observais tout en attrapant la poignée de la portière quand tout à coup… la balle fit un écart de trajectoire et rebondie sur la route. Le petit garçon, trop absorbé par son jeu, couru après sa balle, sans prêter attention au camion qui se dirigeait à grande vitesse sur lui.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, ainsi que mon cerveau. Sans réfléchir, agissant par pur instinct, je m'élançais vers le petit garçon qui courait toujours après sa balle. Sa mère hurla et il se retourna, c'est à ce moment là que je l'atteignis. Je le soulevais et le lançais le plus loin que mes bras me le permettaient et…je n'eus pas le temps d'éviter le camion qui me percuta de plein fouet.

**Fin prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Rêve ou réalité ?

Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère que le prologue vous a plus.

Pour ce chapitre je me suis beaucoup inspirée de la fan fic de "Tsubika", excellente histoire ! Je vous conseille de la lire !

Mais passé ce chapitre tout sort de ma tête, promis !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rêve ou réalité ?**

Un craquement sourd…une douleur vive…un bourdonnement.

Le camion m'avais percutée et m'avais envoyée valser à plusieurs mètres de la route. J'étais allongée, dos au sol, et je ne ressentais plus rien. Aucune douleur, aucune sensation…plus rien. Nombre de mes os devaient être brisés et je priais pour ne pas me retrouver paralyser à vie, enfin…si j'étais toujours en vie. Mais je préférais tout de même la mort à la tétraplégie. Je sentie une odeur forte chatouiller mes narines et un liquide chaud emplir ma bouche…du sang. Un voile apparu devant mes yeux et une sensation de somnolence gagna mon corps…la mort. Oui, j'étais en train de mourir. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon être, je me sentais partir, mais bizarrement je n'avais pas peur. Jamais je ne mettais sentie aussi bien…libre ! J'allais être libérée de cette vie si merdique !

J'eus une pensée pour ma mère et j'en ressentie de la honte. J'allais la laisser seule avec cette enflure qu'était mon père, elle qui avait déjà perdu un enfant, s'en remettrait-elle ? Je pensais aussi à Emilie qui serait sûrement anéantie par la nouvelle, elle s'occuperait de mon enterrement du début à la fin, de cela j'en étais sûr. Elle choisirait les vêtements que je porterais, la musique qui passerait dans l'église, et peut-être même les gens qui seraient autorisés à entrer. Je ris intérieurement à cette pensée, je voyais bien Emi mettre à la porte les hypocrites de service, qui ne se seraient pas gênés pour se pointer. J'allais mourir certes mais pour une bonne cause, j'avais sauvé cet enfant et j'en étais fière. J'accueillais donc la mort avec fierté et dignité.

Alors que mes pensées se faisaient de plus en plus obscures, je fermais les yeux et basculais dans le néant. Une sensation de bien être s'empara de moi, une douce chaleur caressait ma peau, aucune douleur ne se faisait ressentir, physique ou morale. J'étais bien…en paix.

* * *

Quand j'ouvris les yeux…attendez une minute…pourquoi suis-je capable d'ouvrir les yeux ?!

Je m'assis prestement et je remarquais que j'étais allongée sur un lit aux draps d'un blanc immaculé, et vêtue d'une sorte de tunique de même couleur. Quand mes yeux furent habitués à la lumière, j'examinais la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Une pièce circulaire, aux murs de marbre où se dessinaient des sculptures de personnages ou des motifs en tous genres, de grandes ouvertures sur une partie de la pièce d'où l'on apercevait le feuillage d'arbre. Et bien…si c'est ça le paradis moi je signe tout de suite !

Alors que j'étais absorbée par la contemplation de la pièce, une voix féminine me fit sursauter.

**« Je vois que tu es réveillée Tinúviel. »**.

Je tournais mon regard à ma droite et découvrit une femme. Elle était d'une beauté telle, qu'aucun adjectif d'aucune langue humaine n'aurait été capable de la décrire. Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, des yeux d'un bleu turquoise, et une peau d'une blancheur immaculée. Elle s'approcha de moi et s'assit à mes côtés. Elle me regarda un long moment avant de reprendre la parole, quand à moi, j'étais trop perdu pour prononcer le moindre mot.

**« Comment te sens-tu Tinúviel ? »**, me demanda-t-elle en me souriant. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son visage si parfait et je mis un moment avant de répondre.

**« Euh…et bien…pas trop mal pour…une morte. ».** Ce mot me fit frissonner mais c'était la réalité, j'étais belle et bien morte et, même si j'en avais doutée à mon réveil, l'endroit où je me trouvais ainsi que l'apparition de cette…ange…avais confirmé mes soupçons.

**« Mais, tu n'es pas morte Tinúviel. »,** me dit-elle sur un ton tendre et réconfortant.

**« Bien sûr que je suis morte ! »,** lui lançais-je tout en riant. **« Tout cela n'a rien à voir avec le monde d'où je viens. »**, fis-je, avec de grands mouvements de bras pour désigner la pièce.

**« C'est vrai, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu es morte pour autant. »,** dit-elle en caressant mes cheveux. **« Tu es ici dans le royaume des Valars. Du point de vu des habitants de ton monde nous sommes ce que vous appelez…des Dieux. »,** continua-elle en me souriant. **« Mon nom est Varda. »**.

**« Les Valars ? Quel genre de monde est-ce là ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? et pourquoi m'appelez-vous Tinúviel ? »**.

Si Varda n'avait pas posée son doigt sur mes lèvres, j'aurais continuée sur ma lancée. C'était tellement fou ! Était-ce réel ? Etais-je réellement en vie ?

**« Chaque chose en son temps mon enfant. »**, me dit-elle, avec un regard tendre. **« Ton monde n'est pas le seul qui existe Tinúviel. Nous, les Valars, avons créent de nombreux mondes. Ici tu te trouve dans notre royaume, un carrefour entre les différents mondes. »**, tout en parlant, elle sortie un peigne de…je ne sais où ! Et commença à peigner mes cheveux. **« Je t'appelle Tinúviel car c'est le nom le plus approprié pour toi dans notre langue. Il signifie **_**fille du crépuscule**_**. »**.

Même si mon véritable nom signifiait _Noir_, je ne voyais pas le rapport entre le crépuscule et moi. Mon cœur était-il si sombre que ça ? Comme si elle avait entendue mes pensées elle me répondit aussitôt.

**« Nous te nommons ainsi de par ton véritable prénom, mais aussi de par ton apparence. Des cheveux et des yeux sombres comme la nuit, sur une peau pâle comme la lune. Mais aussi de par ton caractère, tu es une jeune fille solitaire, méfiante et discrète, mais tu reste bonne et généreuse malgré tout. Tu es comme la lune…la lumière parmi les ténèbres. »**, me dit-elle sur un ton solennel. En fait, ce nom me plaisait bien.

**« Mais pourquoi me renommer ? », **demandais-je curieuse.

**« Nous ne t'avons pas renommée. Nous t'avons nommée. Dans la plupart des mondes que nous avons créés, ainsi que dans notre royaume, nous avons pour habitude de nommer certaines personnes de par leurs exploits accomplis. ».**

**« Mais je n'ai accomplis aucun exploit. »,** lui dis-je.

**« En es-tu sûr Tinúviel ? »,** me lança-t-elle, avec une certaine malice dans les yeux. Je l'a regardais interloquée, puis il me revint en mémoire mon accident.

**« J'ai sauvée cet enfant… », **dis-je dans un murmure.

**« En effet Tinúviel. Et pour cela nous avons décidés de t'offrir une deuxième chance. », **me dit-elle en se levant. **« T'as vie ne fut pas facile. Tu mérite de par ton passé et ton acte héroïque…une récompense. »**.

**« Quel genre de récompense ? »,** demandais-je. **« Pouvez-vous me…ressusciter, me renvoyer dans mon monde ? »**.

**« Non, je ne peux te renvoyer dans ton monde car tu es morte là-bas et de ce fait, tu as cessé d'exister. »**, me dit-elle avec un regard peiné. **« Mais je peux t'envoyer dans un autre monde. Un monde que tu apprécieras à coup sûr, ce sera ta récompense. »**, dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Varda se leva alors et me tendit sa main. Après l'avoir saisie, elle m'aida à me mettre debout. Je remarquais alors que je n'avais aucune blessure, ni aucune cicatrice. Devant mon air ahuri, la Vala sourit tendrement, avant de reprendre la parole :

**« Je vais te mener au conseil. Nous allons décider de l'endroit exact où nous allons t'envoyer, ainsi que des dons que nous allons te transmettre. »**, me dit-elle, en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

**« Des dons ? ».**

**« Oui, des dons. Dans le monde où je vais t'envoyer, la langue, les coutumes et autres ne sont pas les mêmes que tous ceux que tu as connu. »**, elle me regarda dans les yeux pour voir si je suivais, pour l'instant ça allait. **« Les dons sont des cadeaux que nous, Valars, offrons aux élus »**, devant mon air interrogateur elle précisa. **« Il arrive parfois que certains d'entre nous choisissent un mortel comme « favori », une personne qui se démarque de par ses exploits ou la pureté de son âme. Nous lui faisons dons de clairvoyance, magie ou autre. ».**

**« Et je suis une…élue ? »,** demandais-je, un peu à la ramasse, il faut le dire.

**« Oui Tinúviel. Je t'ai choisie, et ce depuis plusieurs années. J'attendais juste le…bon moment pour faire appel à toi. », **répondit-elle, d'une voix empli de bienveillance. Les Valars étaient-ils tous aussi bon et sage ? **« Je regrette juste que ce…moment…est été celui de ta mort. ».**

**« Ne vous en faîtes pas. Cela peut vous paraître horrible mais…je n'ai aucun regret. Si ce n'est peut être…ma mère et Emilie. ».**

Elle me regarda un long moment, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. Puis elle me tendit sa main et m'invita à la suivre. En sortant de la chambre nous avons suivi un long couloir qui menait à un autre couloir, qui menait enfin à une grande salle circulaire (on aime les ronds ici Oo'), où trônait en son milieu une longue table en marbre beige. Autour de la table était réuni un grand nombre de personnes. Varda m'invita à m'assoir à ses côtés et tous les autres s'assirent à leur tour.

**« Mes frères. Si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est pour parler du destin de cette jeune humaine, ici présente. »**, dit Varda d'un ton empli de sagesse, tout en esquivant un petit geste dans ma direction. **« Comme vous le savez, la vie de cette jeune fille a été rude et emplie de souffrances. Étant donné qu'elle est morte avec bravoure pour sauver la vie d'un innocent, Illúvatar, le Père de toute chose, a décidé de lui offrir une seconde chance.** **».** Toutes les personnes se mirent à chuchoter. **« De part les rêves et les connaissances de cette jeune enfant, Illúvatar a décidé de l'envoyer en Arda. »,** continua Varda.

**« Si Illúvatar à décidé, alors c'est que cette jeune humaine est très spéciale. »**, dit un homme brun aux yeux noir. **« Mais l'envoyer en Arda n'est-il pas dangereux ? ».**

**« Nous pourrions l'envoyer chez les elfes, elle y serait en sécurité. »**, dit un autre. Des elfes ! Olala ! Je sens que ce monde va me plaire !

**« Non Oromë. Même si les elfes sont emplis de bienveillance et de sagesse, ils se sont détournés de la race des hommes depuis longtemps. », **dit Varda.** « Mais Manwë à raison, il est vrai que nous ne pouvons la laisser sans protection, elle ne connait rien à ce monde…où plutôt…ses connaissances se limites à ce qu'elle à pu en lire. », **fit-elle en me regardant avec un sourire malicieux. Cela fit tilt dans ma tête.

**« Attendez ! Arda ! Vous allez m'envoyer en Terre du Milieu ! », **lançais-je.

**« Oui en effet. », **répondit Manwë avec un sourire. **« Tu connais cette histoire de par les légendes de ton monde, mais vivre et imaginer sont deux choses différentes. ».** Je hochais la tête à se remarque mais j'avais du mal à contenir mon excitation.

Tout d'un coup, Varda se leva et sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Manwë s'approcha d'elle, alors qu'elle se mettait à parler :

**« Thorïn fils de Thraïn, a décidé de se lancer dans une quête des plus dangereuse. La fin de sa quête sera à la fois couronnée de succès et…tragique. Cependant, la présence de cette jeune fille pourrait très certainement…changer l'histoire à jamais. ».** A l'annonce du nom du prince nain un sourire éclaira mon visage, de toutes les histoires de Tolkien que j'avais pu lire, celle-ci était ma préférée. Varda se tourna vers moi avant de poursuivre. **« Tinúviel, ta présence apportera la lumière au courageux peuple des montagnes, et si vous réussissez, tu vivras la vie dont tu as toujours rêvée. ». **Cette aventure me plaisait bien, j'avais hâte d'y être même si j'avais quelques appréhensions.

**« Et si jamais ils échouent ? »**, demanda un autre, ce qui eu le don de me refroidir.

**« Il y a peu de futurs dans lesquels sa vie prend fin »,** répondit Varda d'un air sérieux. Très peu mais…il y en a quand même. Je ne suis pas morte une fois pour y retourner déjà !

**« Et concernant ses dons ? », **demanda un autre homme.

**« Illúvatar à choisit de faire d'elle une magicienne. », **dit Varda.** « Une mage verte. Elle aura le pouvoir de commander à la terre, de murmurer aux arbres ainsi qu'aux animaux. », **puis tout en se tournant vers moi elle me prit la main.** « Elle aura aussi le pouvoir de se dissimuler à la vue de tous, d'utiliser les ombres à son avantage. Elle sera la lumière parmi les ténèbres. Tout comme la lune. »,** dit-elle en caressant ma main.

**« Nous devons aussi lui apprendre le langage des hommes de ce monde. », **fit remarquer Manwë.** « Ainsi que le maniement des armes ».**

**« Oui en effet. Illúvatar nous à laissé le choix concernant ce sujet. », **continua Varda avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers moi, me tenant toujours la main. **« Il y a-t-il une arme que tu préfèrerais manier plus qu'une autre ? »,** me demanda-t-elle.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir et décidais de poser une question.

**« Ai-je droit à plusieurs choix ? ».**

**« Bien entendu »,** répondit Manwë avec un sourire.

**« Et bien…j'aime beaucoup l'arc et…pourquoi pas l'épée courte…genre…dagues ? »** demandais-je tout en regardant Varda pour vérifier son approbation. Elle hocha la tête comme pour confirmer que cela était possible. J'avais le choix alors autant en profiter !

**« Qu'il en soit ainsi. », **parla d'une voix forte Manwë.

**« Mais concernant sa connaissance de ce monde. »,** parla un autre. **« N'est-il pas risquer de la laisser avec toutes ces connaissances ? Après tout elle connait l'issue finale de cette histoire non ? ».**

Tous se turent, y compris Varda. Cette dernière lâche ma main et se leva. Elle fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers l'assemblée.

**« Oui en effet, cela pourrait être problématique. », **dit-elle sérieuse**. « Mais les connaissances qu'elle détient lui seront utiles au cours de cette aventure, comme tout au long de sa vie. ».**

**« Il est donc préférable de lui faire oublier l'issue ainsi que le déroulement de cette histoire. Tout en conservant ses autres connaissances. », **dit Manwë. Attendez une minute !

**« Vous allez effacer ma mémoire ? », **demandais-je inquiète.

Varda s'approcha de moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Puis, avec un regard empli de douceur et d'empathie elle me rassura.

**« N'est crainte Tinúviel. Tu oublieras seulement ce qui ne t'es pas nécessaire. », **me dit-elle d'un ton calme. **« En t'envoyant sur Arda, nous réécrivons l''histoire. En te joignant à cette compagnie…tu changeras…leur histoire. »**. Elle me fixait, droit dans les yeux. Son regard était plein de sous-entendus, et je compris où elle voulait en venir.

Dans cette histoire, plusieurs héros que j'appréciais trouvaient la mort. En m'envoyant là-bas j'avais une chance de changer leurs avenirs. Mais si j'oubliais tout, comment allais-je y parvenir ? Comme si elle m'avait entendue, Varda se pencha vers moi.

**« Toutes les réponses que tu cherche se trouvent dans ton cœur. »**, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur ma poitrine. **« Fit toi à ton instinct »**.

**« Entendu. », **répondis-je d'un ton décidé. Je comprenais les raisons pour lesquelles je devais « oublier », et je leur faisais confiance. De toute façon…avais-je vraiment le choix ?

* * *

De retour dans la chambre, je me tenais devant un miroir, admirant les nouveaux vêtements que m'avais donnée Varda. Un pantalon légèrement moulant, d'un marron foncé rappelant l'écorce des arbres une tunique d'un vert feuillage, fendu à partir de mes hanches et s'arrêtant aux genoux, sans oublier les manches mi-longues et les brodures dorées qui ornaient chaque extrémités de la tunique un sous pull de la même couleur que le pantalon des bottes noir à petit talon une grosse ceinture de cuir marron avec un triskel d'or en guise de boucle et pour finir, une grande cape à capuche vert sombre, brodée de motifs celtes en tous genres.

Cette tenue était splendide. J'aimais autant les couleurs que les dessins qui l'ornaient. Mais quelque chose me chagrinais.

**« Pourquoi des symboles celtiques ? »**, demandais-je à la Vala. **« De tels signes existent en Terre du Milieu ? »**.

**« Bien sûr. »**, me répondit-elle avec un sourire. **« Les différents mondes sont similaires à bien des égards »**.

Le triskel était un symbole celte représentant l'équilibre de toute chose. Autour de mon cou se trouvait une chaîne où pendait ce symbole. Ma mère me l'avait offert il y a longtemps, étant passionnée par toutes ces histoires de fées et de magiciens, j'avais développé un certain intérêt pour la culture celte d'autrefois. Tout en y pensant, je faisais glisser entre mes doigts ledit pendentif, qu'allait-il m'arriver maintenant ?

Varda me tendit ensuite un carquois remplit de flèches et un arc, d'un bois pâle, sculpté de symboles celtiques semblable à ma tenue. Des protèges-bras pour archer du même cuir que la ceinture. Ainsi qu'une paire de dagues aux pommeaux d'un noir ébène, aux lames argentées gravées de signes que je ne connaissais pas mais qui me rappelais la langue Elfique.

**« Je te présente Idril et Isil. »**, me dit la Vala. **« Ces sœurs jumelles sont des dagues Elfique, autrement dit… ».**

**« Elles émettent une lumière bleue lorsque des orques ou des gobelins sont dans les parages »,** terminais-je. Cela la fit rire, un rire cristallin et chaleureux.

**« Ces deux sœurs sont des filles de la lune Tinúviel. Elles te serviront, ais confiance en elles. ».** mettre ma vie entre les mains…ou plutôt les lames de dagues…bon après tout ce qui vient de m'arriver, plus rien ne m'étonne.

Quand je fus prête, Varda m'emmena dans une salle circulaire (encore - -'), percée d'un énorme trou en son centre où montait une colonne de lumière scintillante. Je m'approchais lentement du bord et constatais qu'on ne voyait pas le fond…j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Tout les conseillés étaient présent et quand Varda prit la parole tous se turent.

**« Le moment est venu. »**, dit-elle d'une voix calme tout en se retournant vers moi. **« Es-tu prête Tinúviel ? »**. A cette question je me contentais d'hocher la tête, puis Manwë prit la parole.

**« Nous allons maintenant te transférer tes nouveaux dons », **me dit-il en me regardant sans cesser de sourire.** « Tu n'as rien à craindre. Cela n'est pas douloureux ».**

Et sur ce, ils formèrent un cercle autour de moi, joignant leurs mains. Varda psalmodia quelques mots et une lueur verte apparue devant mes yeux. Cette boule de lumière m'apportait bien-être et chaleur, elle me donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité, malgré sa lumière aveuglante, elle n'avait rien d'hostile. La boule de lumière s'approche de moi et me pénétra, je ressentis alors une chaleur apaisante se loger juste entre mes deux seins, juste dans mon cœur. Les Valars rompirent le cercle et c'était finit. C'est tout ? Varda s'approche de moi et prit mon pendentif entre ses doigts. Il brillait d'une lumière verte.

**« Nous t'avons transmit ton nouveau pouvoir ainsi que tes nouvelles compétences. »**, me dit-elle. **« Mais tu devra apprendre par toi-même pour les maîtriser. »**. J'hochais la tête à son conseil pour lui montrer que j'avais compris. **« Tu vas maintenant pouvoir entrer en Arda. ».** Elle me prit la main et m'emmena plus près de la colonne de lumière. **« Nous allons t'envoyer à la rencontre d'un magicien du nom de Mithrandir, il prendra soin de toi. ».**

**« Gandalf… », **murmurais-je. La Vala hocha la tête.

**« Mais, tu devra le convaincre de ton utilité auprès de la compagnie des nains. Et il ne sera pas le plus difficile à convaincre. ».** Oui, ça je voulais bien le croire.

**« Ais-je le droit de lui dire les raisons de ma présence dans leur monde ? Puis-je lui dire la vérité ? »,** demandais-je. Je voulu penser à la manière dont allait se terminer cette histoire mais…je n'y parvenais pas. **« Vous ne m'avez pas seulement donné…vous m'avez aussi prit…n'est-ce pas ? »**. Varda me regarda d'un air attristé.

**« Oui Tinúviel. Pendant le transfert nous avons effacé une partie de ta mémoire. Celle concernant le déroulement et l'issue de cette histoire. Comme cela était prévue. ».**

**« Oui je comprend. J'avais juste oubliée. », **dis-je un peu perdue. **« Et concernant Gandalf ? ».**

**« Écoute ton cœur mon enfant. »,** me répondit-elle en me souriant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle parle toujours par énigme ?!

Nouvel hochement de tête, avant que Manwë ne se rapproche et m'invite, d'un signe de main, à me rapprocher (encore) de la colonne de lumière. Il me tendit alors un bâton d'un bois clair, ou brillait à son extrémité une pierre verte, il m'arrivait juste au-dessus de la tête. C'était un ouvrage magnifique, sculpté avec soin.

**« Ceci te permettra d'utiliser ta magie. Prend en soin mon enfant. »**, me dit Manwë.

Varda me serra dans ses bras et déposa un léger baisé sur mon front, Manwë posa sa ma main sur ma tête, dans un geste rassurant avant de…me pousser. Je poussais un cri, de surprise et…de peur. Quel farceur ce Manwë… Mais alors que je tombais j'entendis la voix de Varda murmurer dans mon esprit.

**« Bonne chance Tinúviel. Nos pensées t'accompagnent et ce où que tu sois…je serais…toujours là. Et n'oublie pas…écoute ton cœur. Adieu…Tinúviel». **Et je chutais toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres envahissent mon esprit.

**Fin chapitre 1.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Une rencontre intéressante

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre !

Mon histoire vous plaît ? Dites-moi, votre avis m'intéresse !

A partir de là, les chapitres vont être de plus en plus long !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre intéressante.**

Lorsque je repris connaissance j'étais allongée, face contre terre, dans l'herbe au beau milieu d'une forêt. Je m'assis quelques minutes, tentant de reprendre mes esprits et de faire le point sur les derniers évènements.

J'étais morte. J'avais été ressuscitée et emmenée dans le royaume des Valars qui sont, d'une certaines manière, des Dieux. Ils avaient décidés de me donner une seconde chance en m'envoyant dans ce monde que je ne connaissais qu'à travers les livres que j'avais pu lire. Et maintenant, j'étais censée mettre la main sur un magicien pour tenter de le convaincre de me laisser participer à une quête dont je n'avais pratiquement plus aucun souvenir !

Alors que je tergiversais sur la manière dont j'allais mis prendre, j'entendis un bruit…un cheval qui hennit. Je me relevais prestement, saisissant mon bâton au passage, et me cachais derrière l'arbre le plus proche et attendis. Au bout de quelques secondes un cheval monté par un homme vêtu de gris apparut. Un chapeau pointu, un long manteau gris, un bâton, une longue barbe…ils m'avaient vraiment envoyé au bon endroit. J'attendis encore un moment, cachée derrière mon arbre, histoire d'être sûr…aucun doute c'était bien lui. Mon cœur s'emballa, j'étais en Terre du milieu ! Tous ces personnages que j'avais tant admirés à travers les contes et les légendes étaient tous en vie…ici.

Perdue dans mes pensées je ne l'avais pas vue s'éloigner, je lui couru donc après en le hélant et l'appelant par son nom, cela devrait l'intriguer au point qu'il prenne le temps de m'écouter. Il était du genre curieux et je savais qu'il croirait mon histoire. Il se retourna prestement, l'air surprit, mais il stoppa sa monture et j'en profitais pour m'approcher de lui. Quand je le rejoignis il me regarda avec curiosité, fixant quelque instants mon bâton, se demandant sûrement s'il me connaissait, mais ne trouvant pas il me demanda :

**« Je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de vous connaître jeune demoiselle ? ».**

**« Non en effet. »,** lui répondis-je avec un sourire. **« Mais moi je vous connait, Gandalf. »**. Curieux il descendit de sa monture…qu'est-ce qu'il était grand !

**« Voyez-vous ça ! Et vous êtes ? »,** les yeux légèrement plissés. Je réfléchie quelques secondes, devais-je lui dire mon vrai nom où celui que m'avais donné les Valars ? Bon après tout c'était Gandalf, je pouvais lui faire confiance.

**« Je me nomme Mélany, et si je suis ici c'est parce que je vous cherchais. ».**

**« Vraiment. »,** il parut encore plus surprit. **« Et pour quelle raison une jeune demoiselle telle que vous me chercherait-elle ? ».** Décidément j'avais piquée sa curiosité.

**« Les Valars m'ont envoyés à votre rencontre. », **dis-je de but en blanc. Il ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes avant de reprendre une expression impassible. Je l'avais mouché le Gandalf ! Je me retenais pour ne pas rire.

**« Les Valars… », **murmura-t-il. **« Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez ? »**, me demanda-t-il en caressant sa barbe grise.

Une preuve ? Je n'avais pas pensée à ça. C'est alors qu'il fixa mes mains. J'avais toujours détesté que l'on fixe mes mains, étant née avec des doigts en moins, j'étais complexée, quoique nullement handicapée* ! Mais ce n'était pas mes mains en elles même qu'il regardait, et c'est en serrant ma main droite que je remarquais que je portais une bague. Levant la main devant mon visage je la regardais interloquée. Quand était-elle arrivée là ? Elle était en or, une chevalière sans aucun doute, avec comme motif un signe que je ne connaissais pas. Mais quand je relevais la tête vers Gandalf, je remarquais que lui, le savait.

**« La marque des élus… »**, murmura-t-il, en relevant la tête pour croiser mon regard. **« Ainsi vous les avez rencontrés ? Qui êtes-vous ? ».**

**« C'est une longue histoire. », **dis-je en souriant.

**« Cela tombe bien. »,** lança-t-il en me souriant à son tour. **« J'ai tout mon temps. ».**

* * *

Pendant l'heure qui suivie, je lui racontais toute mon histoire, de l'accident jusqu'au moment où j'avais repris connaissance dans ce monde. Il m'écouta attentivement, sans jamais m'interrompre. Il paraissait à la fois curieux et étonné, surtout concernant le passage se déroulant dans mon monde, malgré mes efforts pour simplifier l'explication de « camion » à « charrette sans chevaux », il m'avait parut quelque peu…largué. Mais il ne le montra pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête de temps à autre, tout en fumant sa pipe qu'il avait sorti après que nous nous soyons assis dans l'herbe.

Mon récit finit, il s'écoula quelques minutes de silence. Le magicien semblait rassembler ses idées, il tira une dernière fois sur sa pipe avant de souffler un nuage de fumée, et ce sans me quitter des yeux. Puis, au bout d'un moment il brisa le silence.

**« Et bien. Voilà une histoire bien tragique. »**, souffla-t-il. **« Mais forte intéressante. ».**

**« Peu de chose m'attachait à mon monde. »,** lui avouais-je. **« Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. »**. Il me regarda un moment avant d'enchainer.

**« Mais il y a quand même quelque chose. Même si il y en a peu. »,** dit-il.

**« C'est vrai… », **murmurais-je.

**« Quoi qu'il en soit. »,** dit-il en se relevant, je l'imitais. **« Votre acte héroïque à touché le peuple des Valars, et je le comprends. »**, continua-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule. **« Cet acte est l'un des plus nobles que l'on puisse accomplir. Même si cela à dû vous coûter l'ultime sacrifice. ».**

**« Merci. », **lui répondis-je.

**« Bien ! »,** lança-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers sa monture. **« Si les Valars ont décidés que vous devriez faire parti de cette compagnie c'est qu'il y a une raison. ».** Il monta sur son cheval. **« Et c'est pour cette raison que vous aller m'accompagner ma chère. ». **Je le regardais interloquée.

**« Maintenant ?! Vous voulez dire que la quête commence maintenant ?! ».**

Je commençais à me douter de ce qui allait s'arriver après, malgré ma perte de mémoire, je m'attendais à ce que l'endroit où se dirigeait le magicien avant que je ne l'interpelle était chez notre cher cambrioleur. Je pouvais donc me souvenir des petits évènements sans grande importance mais pas de ceux ayant une répercussion sur l'avenir de cette histoire.

Le magicien me regarda amusé et me tendit sa main.

**« Oui très chère. Nous sommes en ce moment même dans **_**la Conté**_** et nous allons rendre visite à un vieil ami. ».**

**« Bilbon Sacquet… », **murmurais-je. Il parut surprit.

**« Alors vous vous souvenez de lui ? ».**

**« Oui. Seulement des petits évènements sans importance. ». **Je lui pris la main et il me hissa derrière lui sur le cheval.

**« Sans importance ?! Détrompez-vous ma chère. Cette rencontre à toute son importance. ». **Et d'un geste le cheval se mit à trottiner.

* * *

Une fois sortit de la forêt, nous rejoignîmes une petite route. Après l'avoir suivit un long moment nous aperçûmes des habitations, de chaque côté de la route. Certaines perchées sur des collines, d'autres trônant au milieu des champs. Des trous de Hobbit. Je souris à cette évidence et tournais mon regard dans toutes les directions qu'il m'était possible de voir, me délectant de cette vue digne des plus beaux contes de Tolkien. Gandalf dû sentir mon excitation car il se mit à rire et à me raconter quelques petites histoires et anecdotes concernant les semi-hommes. Plus nous avancions et plus nous en croisions, ils étaient tellement petits. Ils nous fixaient de leurs petits yeux curieux, se demandant sûrement ce que de « Grand gens », comme ils nous appelaient, pouvaient bien venir faire dans _la Comté_.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, nous arrivâmes au pied d'une petite colline où Gandalf décida de faire halte. Une auberge n'étant pas loin, il décida d'atteler son cheval et de demander au Hobbit chargé des écuries de s'en occuper, lui ayant glissé au préalable une pièce dans la main. Il me rejoignit ensuite et me demanda de le suivre. Nous montâmes en haut de la petite colline quelques minutes plus tard et c'est à ce moment là que le magicien se retourna vers moi.

**« Vous allez m'attendre ici jeune fille. »,** me dit-il en se penchant vers moi. **« Je préfère avoir cette conversation en tête à tête avec notre cambrioleur. Je ne veux pas que votre présence puisse le perturber. »**, et il partit.

Le perturber ! Fallait peut être pas poussé ! Mais je comprenais où il voulait en venir. Je me contentais donc de m'assoir sur le premier rocher que je vis et attendis patiemment le retour du magicien. Cela me dérangeais quand même un peu, attendre n'étais pas ma tasse de thé, et savoir qu'un autre personnage de mon ouvrage préféré se trouvait non loin de moi sans que je puisse le voir était très frustrant ! Mais je comprenais les raisons pour lesquelles Gandalf m'avait tenue à l'écart et, le connaissant un peu, je savais qu'il ne faisait rien sans réfléchir préalablement.

Je l'attendis donc pendant environ un quart d'heure, puis il arriva tout sourire, l'air satisfait. Il me regarda sans s'arrêter, et d'un signe, me pressa de le suivre. Ce que je fis. Après avoir descendu la colline, nous pénétrions dans l'auberge où Gandalf prit une table et m'invita à m'asseoir. N'y tenant plus je lui posait la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis un moment.

**« Alors ? Qu'à-t-il dit ? ».** Et ça je le jure que je l'ignorais ! C'était tellement…frustrant !

**« Il viendra.** **»**, me répondit-il, sûr de lui. **« Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus. ».**

**« Si vous le dîtes. »,** dis-je. **« Et maintenant ? Que fait-ont ? ».**

**« Maintenant ma chère…nous…attendons. ».**

Je n'obtiendrais rien de plus, ça j'en étais sûr. Quand l'aubergiste arriva, Gandalf commanda du sanglier, pour lui et pour moi. Je m'excusais auprès du magicien pour profiter ainsi de son…hospitalité. Il envoya valser mes excuses d'un revers de la main, m'assurant que cela n'avait aucune importance. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'aubergiste revint avec deux assiettes pleines à ra-bord de viande en sauce. Le repas fut délicieux malgré mes réticences du début, et c'est la panse pleine que Gandalf recommença à parler, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le début du repas.

**« Quel âge avez-vous jeune fille ? »,** demanda-t-il.

**« Je viens d'avoir vingt ans. »**, répondis-je. **« Enfin…si nous somme bien le 18 novembre ? »,** demandais-je incertaine.

**« Oui. Nous somme le 18 novembre, de l'an 2941 du troisième âge pour être exact. », **me répondit-il.** « Vous êtes jeune. Même pour une humaine. Cela risque de compliquer les choses. », **fit-il d'un ton morne.

**« Vous voulez dire auprès de Thorïn… »,** ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Il hocha la tête.

**« Vous devrez vous montrez méfiante. Faire attention au moindre mot que vous prononcerez devant Thorïn Ecu-De-Chêne. »,** dit-il, tout en se penchant par dessus la table pour que je l'entende bien. **« Vous devez tous faire pour qu'il vous accepte. Lui, comme tous les autres. ».**

**« Entendu »,** répondis-je.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée auprès de la cheminée de l'auberge. Gandalf fumant sa pipe, et moi stressant comme une dingue à l'approche de ma rencontre avec les nains ! Comme me l'avait conseillé le magicien, je devrais me montrer prudente. Leur montrer du respect ainsi que mes capacités, et ce, sans révéler ma véritable identité. Gandalf et moi avions, après le repas, édifiés un plan d'action. Dans un premier temps je devrais le laisser parler, tout en arborant une expression sûr de moi, puis viendrais le moment où l'un des nains me poserait des questions, je devrais donc répondre de manière réfléchie et stratégique pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ils ne devaient pas savoir d'où je venais, je devais donc me montrer maligne et prudente. Gandalf m'avais proposé une histoire à raconter aux nains : j'étais née dans les régions du nord-ouest de la Terre du Milieu, en _Evendim_, l'un des seuls endroits où la culture celte existait encore, j'avais vécue toute mon enfance là-bas jusqu'à ce que ma famille déménage à _Bree_. Ma mère, dont je tenais ma magie, m'avait enseignée l'art du combat, j'avais héritée mes armes d'un de mes ancêtres qui avait participé à la grande guerre. Et j'avais acceptée la proposition de Gandalf, qui m'avait croisé par pur hasard sur le chemin de _la Comté_, parce que j'avais une dette envers ce dernier. Sans oublier le fait que je me nommais dorénavant Maïwenn, un nom d'origine celte qui signifiait « pur ».

Voilà, tout était près, ne restait plus qu'à se jeter à l'eau ! C'est la boule au ventre que je suivis Gandalf jusqu'au sommet de la colline, à la nuit tombée. Une fois arrivé devant la maison du Hobbit, nous aperçûmes devant la porte, près à frapper sur cette dernière, une troupe de petits hommes.

**Fin chapitre 2.**

* * *

***** étant née avec des mal formations au niveau des mains, j'ai voulue mettre une partie de moi dans mon histoire. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit des héroïnesestropiée ! lol. Mais je voudrais (avec la force et la détermination de mon héroïne) montrer que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est différent, qu'on n'est pas capable de faire aussi bien, si ce n'est même mieux que les autres !


	4. Chapter 3 : Joyeuse réception

Troisième chapitre et première rencontre avec les nains !

Donnez moi vos avis !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Joyeuse réception.**

Lorsque Gandalf passa la barrière de la petite maisonnée, moi sur ses talons, il salua la troupe des nains qui se retournèrent à l'unisson.

**« Ah ! »**, s'exclama le magicien. **« Je vois que vous êtes nombreux à être arrivés. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficultés à arriver jusqu'ici. »**.

Ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué, dissimulée par l'imposante taille de Gandalf. Les nains s'approchèrent du magicien et s'inclinèrent les uns après les autres, puis l'un d'eux prit la parole. C'était un nain assez âgé vu la couleur de ses cheveux et de sa barbe, vêtu de vêtements rouge. J'avais quelques soupçons concernant son nom, qui furent confirmés lorsque je l'entendis parler.

**« Monsieur Gandalf ! »**, salua le nain. **« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! ».**

**« Oui, moi aussi Dori. »**, lui répondit le magicien.

Oui, c'était bien lui : poli et bien élevé. C'est à ce moment là que Gandalf en profita pour faire un pas de côté et…me révéler à la vue de la compagnie. Ils parurent surpris d'abords, puis des sourires illuminèrent leur visage, sourire que je leur rendis avec plaisir. L'un d'entre eux, un roux à longue barbe, posa la question que tous se posaient.

**« Gandalf. Qui est cette jeune fille ? »**, dit-il comme si je n'existais pas.

**« Maître Gloïn. »**, commença le magicien avant de s'adresser à tout le groupe. **« Je vous présente Maïwenn. ».**

Alors que leurs regards se tournèrent vers moi, je m'inclinais tout en souriant.

**« Maïwenn. Pour vous servir. »**, dis-je sûr de moi. Merci à Tolkien et à ses formules de politesse !

**« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Maïwenn ! »,** s'exclama Dori tout en s'inclinant, suivi de près par tous les autres.

**« Mais cela ne nous explique pas les raisons de sa présence ! »,** s'énerva Gloïn.

**« Du calme maître Gloïn »,** dit calmement Gandalf. **« J'ai croisé cette jeune fille par hasard et, cette dernière ayant une dette envers moi, j'ai décidé de lui demander de participer à cette expédition. »**, continua-t-il. Les nains parurent déconcertés pour la plupart. **« Maïwenn est une mage verte, elle détient donc des compétences qui pourrons nous être très utiles. De plus, elle sait manier les armes. »**.

Je paniquais un peu, certes les Valars m'avaient affirmés m'avoir transmis des dons mais…je ne les avais jamais utilisés. Gandalf le savait, mais il devait préférer improviser pour le moment. Les nains me regardèrent avec des yeux brillant de curiosité.

**« Vraiment ! Vous savez vous battre ? »**, me demanda un jeune nain.

**« Oui. »**, répondis-je avec un sourire. **« Je sais manier l'arc, la dague et…le bâton bien sûr. »**, dis-je en agitant ledit bâton tout en souriant.

**« Humph ! », **fit Gloïn avec dédain.** « Ça risque de ne pas plaire à Thorïn. ».**

**« S'il souhaite réellement réussir cette quête. », **dit Gandalf.** « Il doit mettre toutes ses chances de son côté. Et Maïwenn en fait partie. ».**

**« Oui, il a raison ! Elle peut nous être très utile. »,** dit le jeune nain. **« Vous êtes la bienvenue mademoiselle Maïwenn ! »**, s'exclama-t-il avec joie.

**« Merci beaucoup euh… ».**

**« Ori ! », **fit le nain, et tout en s'inclinant. **« Pour vous servir ! »**.

Tous s'approchèrent et se présentèrent chacun leur tour, même Gloïn. Dans l'ordre : Dori, Nori, Gloïn, Oïn, Bofur, Bifur et Bombur. Cela fait, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps pour nous de nous présenter auprès du Hobbit. Bofur entreprit donc de frapper à la porte. Alors que je me rapprochais des nains, je remarquais que j'étais plus grande qu'eux, certains de seulement quelques centimètres, mais d'autres étaient vraiment plus petit. J'avoue que je jubilais un peu intérieurement, des hommes plus petits que moi, j'en avais pas croisé beaucoup. Et c'est quelques secondes plus tard qu'on entendit des cris de l'autre côté de la porte.

**« …si c'est une andouille qui me fait une farce ! »**, dit la voix avec un rire sarcastique. **« Elle est de très mauvais goût ! »**.

Les nains se mirent à se pousser les uns les autres et, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ils tombèrent tous à la renverse. Bofur, qui était le premier à tombé s'écria :

**« Ne poussez pas ! »**. Mais trop tard.

**« Lèves-toi, gros balourd ! »**, râla Gloïn à l'intention de Bombur, sans aucun doute.

**« Tu m'écrase ! », **se plaignit un autre.

**« Faîtes attention aux bijoux de famille ! ».**

**« Je fais ce que je peux ! ».**

**« J'étouffe ! ».**

**« Il est tellement gros ! ».**

Ils se retrouvèrent tous aux pieds du pauvre Hobbit qui paraissait totalement désorienté. Gandalf se pencha devant la petite porte pour apparaître aux yeux du semi-homme et ce dernier s'exclama d'un ton las :

**« Gandalf… ».**

**« Bonsoir, Bilbon. »,** dit le magicien.

Au bout de quelques secondes, tous les nains s'étaient remis debout, et alors qu'ils se présentaient tous, Gandalf et moi avons enfin pu entrer dans la petite maison. Je due me pencher légèrement pour pouvoir entrer, mais une fois à l'intérieur, je fus heureuse de constater que le plafond était suffisamment haut pour que je n'ai pas à me tordre le cou en permanence, contrairement au magicien. Comme quoi, être petite ça sert ! Quand les nains eurent finis les présentations, ils se ruèrent vers le fond du couloir, connaissant les nains, il devait s'agir de la cuisine. Gandalf en profita pour me présenter au propriétaire des lieux. Quand il me vit, Bilbon se raidi, il ne devait pas s'attendre à accueillir une femme chez lui. Après quelques bafouillements il parvint enfin à prononcer une phrase construite.

**« Bonsoir mademoiselle. »**, dit-il. **« Excusez ma mauvaise humeur mais je suis quelque peu…débordé. ».**

**« Ne vous excusez pas monsieur Sacquet. »**, le rassurais-je. **« Je me doute bien que vous ne vous attendiez pas à recevoir de la visite. Encore moins celle d'une compagnie de nain. »**. Il sourit à ma remarque avant de se précipiter vers le brouhaha que faisaient les nains.

Gandalf me sourit avant de suivre le Hobbit, j'en fis de même. Au fond du couloir se trouvait, à gauche : la cuisine, et à droite : le garde manger, qui était en train d'être littéralement pillé par les petits hommes. Bilbon tentait de mettre fin au massacre, sans grand succès.

**« Pas mes tomates ! Excusez-moi ! Pas mon vin ! Reposez-moi ça ! Reposez-moi ça ! Pas la confiture ! »**, s'écriait le semi-homme au milieu des nains. **« Excusez-moi, excusez-moi, un peu excessif non ? »,** fit-il en voyant Bombur emportant trois meules de fromage. **« Avez-vous un couteau à fromage ? »,** lui demanda-t-il.

**« Un couteau à fromage ? »**, s'étonna Bofur passant à coté du Hobbit en emportant du jambon. **« Il le mange en entier. ».**

Et tandis que Bilbon tentait de récupérer une chaise qu'Oïn était en train de porter, Gandalf se tourna vers moi pour me parler.

**« Vous devriez aller poser vos affaires dans l'une des chambres. »**, me conseilla-t-il. **« Quoi que décidera notre ami, nous resterons ici cette nuit. »**.

Après avoir hochée la tête en signe d'approbation, je retournais dans le couloir, tentant de trouver une chambre. J'hésitais un instant à demander l'autorisation au propriétaire, mais voyant que celui-ci était très…occupé, je décidais de ne pas tergiverser plus longtemps et me mis à ouvrir toutes les portes les unes après les autres. Au bout d'un moment, je tombais sur une petite pièce munie d'un lit et d'une commode. Ne remarquant aucun signe qui prouverait que cette pièce était « occupée », je décidais de poser mes affaires dans un coin et ma cape sur le lit, histoire de montrer qu'il était déjà prit. Avant de ressortir, je respirais un bon coup, redoutant les évènements à venir. Je sortis ensuite de la chambre et croisais deux jeunes nains en train de porter un tonneau, un blond et un brun. Ils ne me remarquèrent pas et embarquèrent leur butin jusque dans la salle à manger.

Alors que je remontais le couloir, j'entendis Bifur parler à Gandalf en Kuzdul. Celui-ci lui répondit :

**« Oui vous avez raison Bifur. Il nous semblerait bien qu'il nous manque un nain. »**. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Pensais-je.

**« Il est en retard c'est tout**. », dit une voix grave avec un accent proche du russe. **« Il est allé dans le nord à une réunion de notre clan. Il va arriver. ».**

Au même moment, Dori arriva avec deux minuscules verres de vin. Il en tendit un à Gandalf qui le prit, mais après l'avoir bu, on pouvait lire la déception sur le visage du magicien. Un verre trop petit à son goût on dirait. Pendant ce temps, Bilbon continuait à suivre du regard, les nains s'affairer dans la salle à mangé et parut totalement désespéré. J'eus un peu de peine pour lui. Tout d'un coup, il s'élança dans une autre pièce, juste à côté de la salle à manger. Je le suivi et découvris une cuisine où s'affairait plusieurs nains. Je décidais donc de leur donner un coup de main, n'étant pas trop nul en cuisine. Je m'approchais de Bofur et lui demandais si je pouvais être utile en quoi que ce soit.

**« Vous pouvez mettre la table si vous voulez. »**, me dit-il après s'être tourné vers moi. Dori arriva au même moment.

**« Tu ne vas pas lui demander de faire la cuisine tant que tu y est ! »**, s'offusqua-t-il. **« C'est une dame tout de même ! »**.

**« Ne le sermonner pas maître Dori ! », **m'empressais-je de lui dire. **« C'est moi qui lui est proposé mon aide. »**, lui assurais-je tout en souriant.

**« Oh je vois ! »,** se radoucit-il. **« Vous êtes forte aimable mademoiselle Maïwenn ! »**.

Je lui rendis le sourire qu'il me faisait, puis je m'emparais des couverts et des assiettes et alla les placer sur la table de la salle à manger. Mais alors que j'installais les derniers couverts, une grosse voix près de moi me fit sursauter. En me retournant vers sa source, je remarquais qu'il s'agissait du nain qui parlait avec Gandalf avant que je n'aille dans la cuisine. Il était tatoué à plusieurs endroits, chauves et…imposants, malgré le fait que je sois plus grande que lui de quelques centimètres. Et il s'adressait…à moi.

**« Qui êtes vous, jeune fille ? »**, demanda-t-il de sa voix de baryton, me fixant d'un regard suspicieux. Heureusement pour moi, Gandalf arriva au même moment.

**« Cette personne, mon cher Dwalin. »**, commença-t-il. **« Est une de mes connaissances. Ainsi que le quinzième membre de cette compagnie. ».**

Le nain le fixa, quelque peu décontenancé. Tandis qu'un autre, que je n'avais toujours pas rencontré, prenais la parole. Il paraissait être le plus âgé du groupe, de par sa longue barbe blanche.

**« Le quinzième ?! »**, s'écria-t-il. Avec le même accent que celui nommé Dwalin. « **Mais il était prévu qu'il n'y en est que quatorze ! »**, et se tournant vers moi il ajouta : **« Sans vouloir vous offensez mademoiselle. »**. Je fis un petit signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun mal.

**« En effet, maître Balin. », **répondit le magicien. **« Mais…cette jeune personne…à des compétences qui nous serons bien utiles pendant notre voyage…croyez moi. »**. Et il ajouta : **« Je ne l'aurais pas emmenée si elle avait été inutile. »**.

**« Et quelles sont ces…compétences ? »,** demanda Dwalin. Gandalf se tourna vers moi, signe que je pouvais à présent parler.

**« Je suis une mage verte. »,** lui dis-je, quelque peu mal à l'aise. **« Et je sais manier une arme. ».**

**« Magie verte ? »,** demanda Balin, interloqué.

**« L'art de commander à la terre, mon ami. »,** lui répondit Gandalf. **« Ainsi que le don de parler aux animaux. C'est un don rare et…précieux».** Il insista bien sur le dernier mot pour montrer l'importance de ses paroles.

Les deux nains hochèrent la tête, Dwalin ne paraissant pas très convaincu, et Balin lui, quelque peu inquiet, sûrement de la réaction qu'aurait son roi en apprenant mon existence. Malgré cela, ils se présentèrent tous les deux de manière officiel et j'en fis de même. Je m'empressais ensuite de retourner dans la cuisine, de peur d'un autre interrogatoire ou…du regard que me lançait Dwalin en permanence.

Dans la cuisine, j'aperçus Bombur qui s'attelait à faire cuire un poulet dans la cheminée, Bofur à trancher de la viande, Dori à faire cuire quelques légumes tendit qu'Ori les coupaient. Je m'approchais de ce dernier et lui demandais s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il sursauta en se retournant vivement vers moi quelque peu mal à l'aise. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que soit car Bofur m'interpella en me disant que je pouvais commencer à apporter les plats qui se trouvaient à côté de lui.

Je pris donc un plat dans chaque main et…stoppa mon geste. Je fixais les plats, ébahis devant l'exploit que je venais de réaliser. J'avais soulevée le plat le plus lourd de ma main gauche sans faillir ! Je sentais de la force dans chacun de mes doigts ! Je pouvais porter le plat sans difficulté ni sans aucun tremblement. Le fait qu'il me manque des doigts m'avais toujours handicapée pour faire certaines chose même si elles étaient minimes pour la plupart. Mais en cet instant, je ne ressentais aucune difficulté. Merci Varda ! M'écriais-je en pensée.

Bofur me regarda interloquée.

**« Quelque chose ne vas pas mademoiselle ? »**, me demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet de mon immobilité soudaine.

**« Oui…oui. »**, le rassurais-je. **« Tout vas parfaitement bien ! Et appelez-moi Maïwenn. Pas de mademoiselle. »**.

**« Ça marche ! »,** me lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

J'allais donc poser les plats sur la table de la salle à manger. En passant, je ne remarquais pas les deux jeunes nains que j'avais croisés dans le couloir. Mais eux me remarquèrent, et quand je fis demi-tour pour aller chercher d'autre plats, je tombais nez-à-nez avec deux…beaux…il faut le dire…nains, qui m'arrivaient à hauteur d'yeux. Je sursautais, ce qui les fit rire, un sourire espiègle illuminant leur visage.

**« Fili ! »**, dit le blond.

**« Kili ! »**, dit le brun.

**« Pour vous servir ! »**, firent-ils en cœur tout en s'inclinant.

**« Maïwenn. »,** dis-je à mon tour en leur rendant leurs sourires. **« Et ravie ! »**, finis-je, en m'inclinant. Tendit que le brun m'examinait de la tête aux pieds, le blond reprit la parole.

**« Ont ne nous avait pas dit qu'il y aurait une femme parmi nous. »,** dit-il en se retournant vers son frère. Celui-ci me fixait d'une manière qui devenait embarrassante, mais Fili y mit un terme en le bousculant.

**« Euh…non en effet. »,** dit Kili.

**« C'est parce que cela n'était pas prévu. »,** les informais-je. **« Gandalf ne m'a « recrutée » que très récemment. »**.

**« Je vois. »,** fit Fili. **« Dans tous les cas. Bienvenu dans la compagnie de Thorïn Ecu-De-Chêne ! »**, s'exclama-t-il.

Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête, et repartis dans la cuisine. Kili ne m'avais pas quitté des yeux et son frère lui donna une grande claque derrière la nuque, avant de continuer à remplir les chopes de bière. Au bout d'un moment, tous les plats furent apportés et les nains attablés. Je m'assis entre Gandalf, qui m'avait gardé une place, et Balin. Résultat, je me retrouvais juste en face de Kili, qui ne parut pas gêné comme précédemment, trop occupé à se servir. Comme tous les autres nains d'ailleurs.

Quelle tablée ! Ils se passaient tous les plats dans une ambiance joyeuse et festive. Certains se jetaient la nourriture, ce qui me choqua sur le coup mais après tout, il s'agissait de nains. A un moment, je les entendis parier sur quelque chose que je compris très vite. En effet Bofur interpella Bombur, tout deux à chaque bout de la table, et lui lança de la nourriture que le gros nain attrapa au vol dans sa bouche. Tous s'éclaffèrent.

Gandalf me passa ensuite un plat, que je fis passer à Balin une fois servis. Puis je vis arriver Fili, qui était littéralement monté sur la table, portant trois chopes de bières.

**« Qui veut de la bière ?! »**, s'écria-t-il.

**« Par ici mon frère ! »,** le héla Kili.

**« Oh non ! Fili ! »,** se plaignit Ori quand le blond marcha accidentellement dans son assiette.

A ma droite, Dwalin remplissait de bière l'entonnoir d'Oïn, qui lui permettait d'entendre (le pauvre était dur d'oreilles, enfin c'est ce qu'il disait). Ce dernier souffla dedans pour faire sortir le liquide, tandis que les autres nains explosaient de rire. Ensuite Bofur leur cria tout en levant sa chope :

**« Aller les gars, à trois ! »**. Et tandis qu'ils trinquaient tous, il continua en comptant. **« Un, deux,… »**.

**« Cul-sec ! »**, lança Kili avant de boire sa bière d'une traite, suivi par les autres nains.

La bière dégoulinait le long de leurs barbes, et tout en buvant ils émettaient des bruits en tout genres. Quand ils eurent finis leur verre, ils firent un concours de…rots. Et c'est Ori qui gagna à coup sûr. Cela aurait dû me dégouter mais ils étaient si joyeux que cela en devenait contagieux.

**« Ça alors ! »**, s'exclama Bofur à l'intention d'Ori. **« Tu manques pas d'air »**, ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

Quand le repas fut terminé, plusieurs nains se rendirent dans la cuisine afin de fumer, tandis que d'autre étaient restés à table pour discuter. C'est à ce moment là que Balin en profita pour me questionner.

**« Alors mademoiselle Maïwenn ! »**, dit-il d'une voix forte, pour se faire entendre. **« D'où venez-vous ? »**. Et voilà ! C'est partit !

**« Je viens d'**_**Evendim**_**. », **mentis-je. Je n'aimais pas mentir, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, d'une certaine manière. **« Mes parents avaient une ferme près de l'ancienne cité d'**_**Annuminas**_**, et quand mon père à eu assez d'argent, nous avons déménagés à **_**Bree**_**. »**.

**« Je vois. »,** répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait. **« Et d'où tenez-vous cette magie ? Qui vous a appris la maîtrise des armes ? »**.

**« Je tiens ma magie de ma mère et…mon père savait se battre alors, il me la enseigné. »,** lui dis-je, sûr de moi.

Il parut convaincu et alors qu'il hochait la tête de contentement, j'entendis Bilbon hausser la voix. Je vis alors le Hobbit se planter juste devant l'ouverture de la salle à manger.

**« …je n'ose même pas vous dire ce qu'ils ont fait dans les toilettes ! »**, s'écriait le semi-homme. **« Ils ont quasiment détruit la plomberie ! Je ne comprends pas se qu'ils font dans ma maison ! »**.

**« Excusez moi. », **dit Ori qui s'était dirigé vers le Hobbit, une assiette à la main. **« Je suis désolé de vous déranger. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire de mon assiette ? »**, demanda le jeune nain, de la même taille que le Hobbit.

**« Moi je sais Ori, donne la moi. »,** lui dit Fili qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir.

C'est à ce moment là que Fili, prit l'assiette des mains d'Ori et la lança à travers le couloir. Aucun bruit de casse ne se fit entendre, quelqu'un avait donc dû la rattraper. Les nains qui se trouvaient dans la salle à manger, se mirent à lancer leurs couverts au nain blond qui continuait de les lancer vers la cuisine. Bilbon commençait franchement à paniquer, et il y avait de quoi ! Je m'inquiétais pour la santé du semi-homme qui était au bord de l'infarctus.

**« Posez ça ! »**, s'écriait le Hobbit. **« Excusez…moi ! C'était à ma mère ! Cette vaisselle du Quartier-Ouest à plus d'un siècle ! »**, tenta-t-il, en vain.

Je vis Fili jongler avec une tasse, se servant de ses coudes, tandis que Bilbon continuait de supplier les nains d'arrêter.

**« Arrêtez s'il-vous-plaît ! »**, cria le Hobbit à l'intention du nain blond.

Je vis alors les nains, qui étaient encore attablés, se saisir des couverts et les faire tinter en les frottant les uns contre les autres, tapant des pieds et des poings sur la table. Bilbon était maintenant à la limite de la crise cardiaque !

**« Écoutez ! »**, tenta-t-il en vain. **« Et ne faîtes pas ça vous allez les émousser ! »**.

**« Oh ! »,** s'écria Bofur. **« Vous entendez ça les gars ?! Il dit qu'on va émousser les couteaux ! »**, se moqua-t-il.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Kili se mit à chanter, suivit de près par les autres nains.

**« ****Tordez les fourchettes, puis les couteaux. **

**Brisez les bouteilles en milles morceaux.**

**Cassez les verres et puis les assiettes. **

**Parce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste !**

**Coupez la nappe, marchez dans le gras. **

**Laissez les œufs sur le tapis en tas. **

**Versez le lait sur le sol tout propre. **

**Que le vin éclabousse les portes ! **

Je m'aperçus, à ce moment là, que moi aussi je m'étais mise à taper du pied, entraînée par le rythme du chant des nains.

**Videz les pots dans une bassine bouillante.**

**Martelez-les d'une perche broyante. **

**S'il en reste, chose étonnante.**

**Qu'ils roulent dans l'entrée et se fendent.**

Et alors que tous s'affairaient, je vis Kili apparaître par la porte qui séparait la salle à manger et la cuisine, il me regarda et me fit un petit signe de la main. Je me rendis compte que mon assiette était toujours devant moi, et sans hésitation, je la lui lançais. Il la rattrapa et l'envoya à quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il me regarda à nouveau et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire tellement cette scène était joyeuse, il me rendit mon sourire et se dirigea dans la cuisine, tandis que je le suivais, les autres nains achevaient leur chanson sur des éclats de rire.

**Parce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste ! »**_**.**_

Bilbon arriva en trombe dans sa cuisine et poussa un :

**« S'il-vous-plaît »**, agacé, tandis qu'il poussait les nains pour qu'ils s'écartent.

Il découvrit alors que la vaisselle était propre et intacte, empilée sur la table de la cuisine. Devant son air ahurit, les nains éclatèrent de rire, tout comme moi d'ailleurs !

**« Vous voyez Bilbon. »**, lui lança Gandalf en désignant la pile de plats.

**« Oh ! La tête qui fait ! », **rigola Kili en désignant Bilbon de sa main qui tenait sa pipe, et tenant mon épaule de l'autre.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Tout le monde se tu. Il s'agissait de la porte.

**« Mmm…c'est lui. »**, dit Gandalf, reprenant son sérieux.

Quand à moi, je sentis une boule d'angoisse monter jusque dans ma gorge. J'allais enfin le rencontrer _lui_.

**Fin chapitre 3.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Première impression

Salut ! Me revoilà pour le quatrième chapitre !

Pour le prochain j'essaierais de vous le poster la semaine prochaine ! Promis !

Alors, nous voici au moment crucial : la première rencontre avec le roi nain !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Merci à tous ! Vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Première impression.**

Tous les nains se dirigèrent aussitôt dans le couloir, prenant tout l'espace. Ils étaient peut être petits mais…imposants tout de même ! Je décidais de rester en retrait, dissimulée derrière l'attroupement (avec la tête qui dépasse un peu tout de même), préférant attendre qu'on me sonne ! Comme on dit. Gandalf se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Même si le nouveau venu ne pouvait pas me voir, moi je le pouvais parfaitement.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle laissa apparaître un nain (bien sûr), vêtu de vêtement noir et bleu, une côte de maille…comment dire…royale ! Des cheveux noirs, parsemés de quelques mèches blanches, et des yeux d'un bleu de glace.

**« Gandalf. »**, dit-il, d'un ton grave. **« Vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. »**, continua-t-il tout en pénétrant dans la maison. **« Je me suis perdu, deux fois. »**. tandis qu'il entrait, les nains s'inclinèrent. **« Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte. »**, dit-il, tout en détachant l'attache de sa cape.

**« Oui. », **murmura Gandalf.

**« Un signe ?! », **s'étonna Bilbon.** « Non, il n'y a pas de signe. La porte à été peinte la semaine dernière. »,** continua-t-il, en pénétrant dans le couloir.

**« Il y a un signe. Je l'ai tracé moi-même. », **assura le magicien.

Au même moment, le nouveau venu tourna la tête dans ma direction et je sentis mon cœur rater un battement, mais il se détourna sans m'avoir remarqué.

**« Bilbon Sacquet. »**, commença Gandalf. **« Permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie. Thorïn Ecu-De-Chêne. »**, dit-il en désignant le nouvel arrivé.

**« Alors. », **commença Thorïn, tout en tendant sa cape à Kili sans le regarder. **« C'est le Hobbit. ».**

Le roi nain se mit à tourner autour de Bilbon, ce dernier quelque peu mal-à-l'aise, et à lui poser des questions.

**« Dites moi monsieur Sacquet, vous êtes-vous souvent battu ? »**, dit-il.

**« Je vous demande pardon ? »**, demanda le Hobbit, totalement perdu.

**« La hache ou l'épée ? », **continua Thorïn, sans prêter attention au semi-homme.** « Quelle arme préférez-vous ? ».**

**« Et bien, je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes. »,** lança Bilbon. **« Pour ne rien vous cacher. Mais je ne vois pas…pourquoi…est-ce si…important ? »**, bégaya-t-il.

**« C'est ce que je pensais. », **dit Thorïn en se plantant devant lui. **« Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur. »**, se moqua-t-il, suivi des rires des autres nains.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon, qui se trouvait à droite de la porte d'entrée, Gandalf l'arrêta.

**« Il y a une autre personne que je dois vous présentez, Thorïn. »**. Le nain s'immobilisa et se tourna vers le magicien, intrigué.

**« Une autre personne ? »**, s'étonna le roi. **« Depuis quand y a-t-il une autre personne ? »**.

Gandalf me fixa du regard, me demandant mentalement de me montrer. Ce que je fis. Les nains s'écartèrent pour me laisser passer, tandis que Thorïn se tournait dans ma direction, avec un regard dur où pointait tout de même une petite curiosité.

**« Thorïn. »**, commença Gandalf. **« Je vous présente Maïwenn. »**.

Je voulus parler mais aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche, je me contentais donc de m'incliner avec un sourire respectueux. Quelque peu décontenancé, il fit de même. Sans le sourire. Le roi nain était de la même taille que moi, à quelques centimètres près. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, il se tourna vers Gandalf l'air pas content du tout. S'il avait été l'un des sept nains de Blanche-Neige, il aurait été Grincheux, sans aucun doute.

**« Ce n'était pas prévu. »**, dit-il au magicien d'un ton sévère.

**« Non, en effet. »,** dit calmement celui-ci. **« Mais, cette jeune demoiselle nous sera très utile lors de notre voyage. »**. Il commençait à se répéter le Gandalf !

**« Une femme ! »,** s'écria le nain. Je grimaçais à cette remarque. Oui j'étais une femme, et quel mal y avait-il à être une femme ?!

**« Oui… »,** murmura le magicien. **« Mais…elle est plus résistante…qu'elle n'en a l'air. »**. Il hésitait car en réalité…il n'en savait rien.

**« Sait-elle se battre au moins ? »,** demanda Thorïn, s'adressant toujours au magicien.

**« Oui. »,** répondis-je. Il se tourna vers moi, l'air offusqué. Quoi ?! J'avais pas le droit parler ?! **« Oui, je sais me battre, et je me suis déjà battus. »**, continuais-je, ignorant son regard assassin. **« J'aime manier l'arc, la dague et le bâton, qui me sert aussi pour la magie. »**. Je continuais à le regarder d'un air respectueux, ne voulant pas l'énerver plus que nécessaire, même si j'avais la folle envie de le remettre à sa place.

**« Magie ? »,** dit-il. **« Quelle sorte de magie ? »**. Gandalf voulut prendre le relais, mais je le coupais dans son hélant.

**« Verte. »,** répondis-je d'un ton neutre. **« Je commande à la terre, ainsi qu'aux animaux. ».**

**« Et en plus, la femme risque d'être plus utile que le cambrioleur. », **ironisa le roi. Ce qui fit rire les autres.

Thorïn me détailla de la tête aux pieds, faisant le tour de ma personne, comme il l'avait fait avec Bilbon.

**« Quel âge avez-vous ? »**, me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

**« Vingt ans. »**. Je le sentais mal, il allait dire que j'étais trop jeune. Il regarda Gandalf d'un air grave et celui-ci hocha la tête pour lui faire entendre raison.

**« Cette expédition est risquée**. **»**, lança le nain. **« Ce n'est pas un jeu. »**.

**« J'en ai pleinement conscience**. **»**, affirmais-je. **« Pour ceux de ma race, je suis adulte depuis plusieurs années. »**, tentais-je.

**« Votre taille porte à confusion**. », se moque-t-il, suivi des autres nains. Alors là, c'était le pompon !

**« Quoi ma taille ?! »**, m'emportais-je. **« Depuis quand juge-t-on la valeur d'une personne à sa taille ?! »**. Je me tenais droite comme un « i », la tête haute. **« On ne mesure pas le courage d'un homme à sa taille ! Mais à la grandeur de son âme ! »**, dis-je sérieuse. **« Et il en est de même pour les femmes ! »**, rajoutais-je. Je ne voulu pas utiliser l'argument de leur propre taille car je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible.

Tous me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, surpris par ma réaction et par mes paroles. Thorïn eu un sourire dédaigneux, mais un sourire quand même.

**« Bien dit ! »**, s'écria Ori.

**« Elle me plaît bien cette fille ! »**, lança Bofur.

**« Humph ! Nous verrons cela. »,** fit Thorïn sans me quitter des yeux.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le fond du couloir, suivi par les autres nains et Bilbon. Me laissant seul avec Gandalf. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule, tout en souriant. Tandis que j'essayais de retrouver mon souffle. J'avais arrêtée de respirer sans m'en rendre compte !

« **Comment j'étais ? »**, demandais-je au magicien.

**« Parfaite. »**, répondit-il, élargissant son sourire.

Il me poussa légèrement pour que j'avance. Quand nous arrivâmes à la salle à manger, Thorïn était assit au bout de la table, près de la porte. Certains nains s'afféraient dans la cuisine, préparant un dîner pour leur roi, tandis que d'autres discutaient avec lui. Gandalf s'assit près de Thorïn, et je m'assis à côté de lui, mais de l'autre côté. J'avais assez eu à faire à lui pour aujourd'hui ! Mais je me retrouvais à côté de Dwalin…je me fis donc toute petite. On finit par apporter un bol et une assiette au grand nain (oui c'était le plus grand), et tous s'assirent autour de la table.

**« Quelles nouvelles de la réunion dans les Ered-Luin ? »**, demanda Balin. **« Sont-ils tous venus ? ».**

**« Oui. », **répondit Thorïn. **« Il y avait des envoyés des sept royaumes. »**. cette information eue pour effet de réjouir les autres.

**« Et les nains des Monts de Fer ? »,** demanda Dwalin. **« Qu'ont-ils dit ? Dâïn est avec nous ? ». **Thorïn eu un air dépité.

**« Ils ne viendrons pas. »,** souffla-t-il. Tous eurent l'air très déçu. **« Ils disent que cette quête est la notre, et seulement la notre. »**, continua-t-il en soulevant sa chope. Les autres râlèrent de déception.

**« Vous…vous lancés dans une quête ? »,** demanda Bilbon, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Youhou ! On se réveille monsieur Sacquet !

Vu la tête de Gandalf, il pensait la même chose que moi, mais il se contenta de souffler et de demander au Hobbit :

**« Euh…Bilbon. Mon cher ami. », **commença-t-il. **« Il nous faudrait un peu de clarté. ».**

**« Mmm. »,** fit le Hobbit avant d'aller chercher un chandelier.

Gandalf sortit alors un parchemin de dessous son manteau.

**« Loin à l'Est. »,** commença-t-il sur un ton solennel. **« Par delà des monts et des rivières. »**. Dwalin écarta les plats, tandis que le magicien étalait le parchemin qui était en faite une carte, sur la table. **« Des terres boisées et des terres désolées. »**. Thorïn le regardait avec intérêt, comme toute l'assemblée. **« Se dresse un pic solitaire. »**. Il pointa ledit « pic » sur la carte.

Bilbon se pencha sur l'épaule de Thorïn et lit à voix haute :

**« La Montagne Solitaire. ».**

**« Oui. Oïn a interprété les pressages. »,** dit Gloïn. **« Et les pressages disent que l'heure est venue. »**. Les autres parurent quelque peu retissant à croire en de tel « pressages ».

**« Des corbeaux ont été vus s'en retournant vers la montagne. »,** dit Oïn. **« Comme cela avait été prédit. »**. Puis d'un ton solennel, il récita la fameuse prédiction. **« Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan, à Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la bête prendra fin. »**.

Cette dernière phrase me fit tiquer. Oui, je savais que quelque chose se cachais sous la montagne, oui je savais que cette « chose » était responsable de la chute de ce royaume, mais je ne parvenais pas à savoir quoi. Bilbon eu la même réaction que moi, quoi que plus inquiet, ne sans doutant absolument pas, car il se retourna vers la porte de la salle à manger alors qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir.

**« Quelle…bête ? »,** demanda-t-il.

**« Oh. C'est sans doute une allusion à Smaug le Terrible. », **fit Bofur. Je vis Gandalf lui lancer un regard grave. J'avais moi-même compris que le nain cherchait à déstabiliser le Hobbit. **« Première et principale calamité de notre âge. »**, continua-t-il, sans prêter attention au regard du magicien. **« Un cracheur de feu ailée. »**, dit-il en me regardant, évaluant ma réaction, mais je restais de marbre, ne réalisant pas encore, ne voulant pas vraiment essayer d'ailleurs ! **« Des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher. Gand amateur de métal précieux…».**

**« Oui je sais ce qu'est un dragon. », **le coupa Bilbon.

**« J'ai pas peur de lui ! », **s'écria Ori en se levant.** « Je me sent près ! Il va voir ce que c'est que le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le troufignon ! ».**

**« C'est bien dit ! »,** lança un autre.

**« Assis toi. », **lui ordonna Dori d'un ton sévère qui était assis à côté de lui.

**« La tâche serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous. », **dit Balin. **« Or nous ne sommes que treize. Et pas les treize meilleurs…ni les plus intelligents. », **fit-il remarquer.

Tous se révoltèrent à la remarque de leur aîné.

**« Eh ! Qui est-ce que tu traite d'idiot ? »**, s'écria Dori.

**« Nous ne sommes peut être pas nombreux. »,** dit Fili en frappant du poing sur la table pour attirer l'attention. **« Mais nous sommes des guerriers. Chacun d'entre nous. Tous autant que nous sommes ! »**.

**« Et vous avez oubliez que nous avons deux magiciens dans cette compagnie. », **s'écria Kili. **« Gandalf a dû tuer…des centaines de dragons dans sa vie. ».** Oula ! je n'aimais pas trop le « deux magiciens », même s'il ne m'avait pas compté dans les « chasseurs de dragons ».

**« Euh…et ben non… », **bafouilla le magicien.

Tous se mirent à se parler les uns avec les autres, attendant une réponse du magicien.

**« Je ne dirais pas cela. »**, tenta Gandalf.

**« Combien alors ? »**, le coupa Dori.

**« Comment ? »**, fit le magicien, tentant visiblement de gagner du temps.

**« Combien de dragons avez-vous tué ? »,** répéta le nain.

Je vis Thorïn lever la tête vers Gandalf avec un petit sourire, se doutant de la réponse mais s'amusant de voir le magicien en mauvaise posture. Gandalf toussa et de la fumée sortit de sa bouche. L'effet du stress sûrement.

**« Allez-y, dites-nous. »**, insista Dori.

Dwalin se leva alors, suivit par tous les autres qui commencèrent à se chamailler par-dessus la table. Je me tassais sur le banc, tout en évitant les coups de coudes de Dwalin. Bilbon tenta de calmer le jeu :

**« Euh…sil…sil-vous-plaît. »**, bégaya-t-il, sans grand succès.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Thorïn se leva et cria quelque chose en Kuzdul ce qui eu pour effet de faire asseoir les nains, et régner le silence. Puis il prit la parole.

**« Si nous avons vus ces signe. »**, commença-t-il. **« Ne croyez-vous pas que d'autres les auront vus aussi ? »**, demanda-t-il. **« Des rumeurs ont commencées à se répandre. Le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. », **dit-il avec un regard dur. **« Certains tournent leur regard vers la montagne. Évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut être sans protection désormais. », **et sur un ton toujours aussi sûr de lui.** « Resterons-nous en retrait ? Pendant que d'autres s'empare de ce qui nous appartient ? Ou saisissons-nous cette chance…de reprendre Erebor ! », **s'écria-t-il, suivi par les autres. Lançant des paroles en Kuzdul.

**« Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée ! », **parla Balin, assez fort pour qu'on l'entende. **« On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne. ».**

Cela eu pour effet de refroidir tout le monde et le silence retomba. Il fut brisé par le magicien.

**« Et cela mon cher Balin n'est pas tout à fait vrai. »**, dit-il en faisant glisser un objet entre ses doigts. Une clef.

Tous restèrent scotchés, fixant la clef que tenait Gandalf.

**« Comment avez-vous eu ça ? »**, demanda Thorïn.

**« Elle m'a été confié par votre père…par Thraïn. »**, répondit le magicien. **« Pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Elle est à vous maintenant. »**, dit-il en tendant l'objet au roi.

Thorïn regarda la clef comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor précieux, ce qui devait être le cas.

**« S'il y a une clef. »**, dit Fili. **« Il doit y avoir une porte. »**.

**« Ces runes parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieures. »,** dit Gandalf en montrant lesdites runes sur la carte.

**« Il y a une autre entrée. »,** se réjouit Kili.

**« Encore faut-il la trouver. », **fit remarquer le magicien.** « Les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes. »,** souffla-t-il. A son expression je devinais qu'il trouvait ce procédé un peu stupide, et j'étais d'accord avec lui. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ?! **« La réponse est cachée quelque part sur cette carte. Je ne suis pas en mesure la trouver mais…dans la Terre du Milieu, d'autre le peuvent. ».**

Il fixa Thorïn d'un regard appuyé, tentant de lui faire comprendre où il voulait en venir.

**« La tâche à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion et non moins de courage. »**, continua Gandalf en se tournant vers Bilbon. **« Mais si nous nous montrons prudent et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable. ».**

**« Donc, il faut un cambrioleur ! »,** s'exclama Ori.

**« Hum ! Et un bon ! », **fit remarquer Bilbon. **« Un expert j'imagine. »**. Et tous se tournèrent vers lui, moi y compris.

**« Et vous l'êtes ? »,** demanda Gloïn.

Bilbon ne comprit pas toute suite qu'il parlait de lui. Et quand il remarqua que nous le fixions, il se retourna pour regarder derrière lui, comme si quelqu'un si trouvait.

**« Je suis quoi ? », **demanda le Hobbit.

**« Il dit qu'il est un expert ! »,** dit joyeusement Oïn, qui n'avez visiblement pas entendu.

**« Oh moi ! Non, non, non. Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur. »,** se borna Bilbon. **« Je n'est jamais rien volé de ma vie. ».**

**« J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec monsieur Sacquet. », **dit Balin. **« Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur. ».**

**« Non ! », **confirma le Hobbit.

**« Les Terres Sauvages ne sont pas faîtes pour les gens de bonne famille, qui ne savent ni se battre ni se débrouiller seul. », **dit Dwalin tout en passant son regard de Bilbon à moi.

Tous les autres se mirent à débattre sur la réflexion du nain tatoué. Je sentis comme des ondes négatives juste à côté de moi et, quand je me retournais pour voir, je vis Gandalf virer au…noir. Une aura sombre l'entourait et il paraissait sur le point d'exploser, ce qu'il fit très vite.

**« Ça suffit ! Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur c'est un cambrioleur ! Compris ? »**, gronda le magicien en se levant. Je me recroquevillais encore plus sur le banc. Comme les nains d'ailleurs. **« Les Hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger, si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçu quand ils le veulent ! », **continua-t-il. **« Et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain, ou à celle d'un homme, celle d'un Hobbit lui est totalement inconnue. Ce qui nous donne un net avantage. ». **Il s'assit avant de continuer. **« Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le quatorzième membre de cette compagnie. »**, dit-il à l'intention de Thorïn. **« Et j'ai choisi monsieur Sacquet. Il a plus de ressources que ne le suggèrent les apparences. Et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez. Ou même qu'il ne l'imagine. »,** murmura-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné.

**« Et concernant la magicienne ? »,** dit Thorïn. Gandalf planta son regard dans celui du roi nain.

**« Tout comme Bilbon, Maïwenn à plus à offrir qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. », **répondit le magicien. **« Savez-vous ce que signifie son nom dans la langue des anciens ? »**. Thorïn fit non de la tête. **« Pureté… »**, murmura-t-il. **« Et on ne donne pas un tel nom à n'importe qui. »**, dit-il d'un ton sérieux. **« Vous devez me faire confiance »**.

Thorïn tourna son regard vers moi, et j'eus beaucoup de mal à soutenir celui-ci. Je n'avais qu'un envie : me cacher dans un trou de souris ! Il soupira, l'air dépité et souffla au magicien :

**« Entendu. Nous le ferons à votre façon. ». **Gandalf hocha la tête de contentement. **« Donne-leur le contrat. »**, ordonna-t-il à Balin.

**« On est partant !** », lança Bofur. **« On est parti ! »**. Bilbon tenta de dire quelque chose sans succès.

**« C'est un contrat classique**. », commença Balin en se levant. **« Remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques, etc. »**. Il me tendit un parchemin que je saisis, et fit de même avec Bilbon. Je tressaillis légèrement au mot « obsèques » et le Hobbit me suivit.

**« Prise en charge des obsèques… »**, murmura-t-il.

Nous commençâmes alors à lire le contrat, Bilbon à voix haute et moi dans ma tête. Je vis alors Thorïn se lever de sa chaise et murmurer quelque chose à Gandalf que j'entendis malgré les efforts du nain pour rester discret.

**« Je ne peux garantir leur sécurité. ».**

**« Je comprend »,** répondit le magicien.

**« Et je ne serais pas responsable de leur sort. ».**

**« Entendu. », **dit Gandalf après un moment d'hésitation.

Je me replongeais tout de suite dans ma lecture, quelque peu choquée par le comportement froid et hostile du roi nain. Bilbon commença à lire le contrat.

**« Conditions : paiement à la livraison jusqu'à concurrence d'un quatorzième de la totalité des profits s'il y en a. », **dit le Hobbit. **« Mouais, ça me semble honnête. La présente compagnie ne sera pas tenue pour responsable des blessures subits**** qui pourraient s'en suivre, y compris mais non limité à des… lacérations, une éviscération ! »**, il ouvrit une page pliée puis se tourna vers les nains avec un air plus que sceptique. **« Incinération ! ».**

**« Oh oui, il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'œil. »**, déclara Bofur. Le Hobbit replia le contrat et se mit à souffler.

**« Ça va mon gars ? »**, demanda Balin qui s'était douté de la réaction du semi-homme.

**« Hein ? Oui je… »**. Bilbon souffla en se penchant en avant. **« Je me sens faible. ».**

**« C'est comme un four, avec des ailes. »**, insista Bofur se levant et se penchant vers le semi-homme.

**« De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air. », **supplia le Hobbit.

**« Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante et pouf ! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres. ».**

Gandalf, tous les nains et moi-même avions les yeux rivés vers le Hobbit qui ne disait plus rien, soufflant et essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Mais…

**« Non. »**, dit Bilbon, avant de s'étaler au sol, inconscient.

**« Vous êtes d'un grand secours, Bofur. »,** ironisa Gandalf.

Alors que ce dernier se levait pour porter secours au semi-homme, je restais immobile, scrutant le contrat, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Au bout d'un moment je relevais la tête et me rendis compte que plusieurs paires d'yeux me fixaient, attendant ma réaction.

**« Je ne vais pas m'évanouir, si c'est ce que vous attendez. »**, leur lançais-je d'un ton ironique.

Certains sourirent, d'autres comme Dwalin et Thorïn se renfrognèrent. Ils attendaient sûrement la première faiblesse de ma part pour me tomber dessus, et ça, ils pouvaient toujours courir ! Balin me tendis alors une plume que je saisis après une seconde d'hésitation. Tous les nains me fixèrent à nouveau, attendant le moment ou je signerais le contrat, et peut être même…mon arrêt de mort. Après avoir lancée un regard de défi au roi, je signais le parchemin. Mon écriture était différente de celle de d'habitude, cette option faisant peut être parti de ma « transformation ». Et oui, fallait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

Je fis glisser le parchemin vers Balin qui le lu attentivement. Puis, il me fit un petit sourire pour me signaler que tout était en ordre. Thorïn se leva, suivit d'autres nains, et d'un pas lourd ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir. Je décidais d'aller voir comment allait Bilbon, je quittais donc la salle à manger pour me rendre dans le salon.

Il était assit sur un fauteuil, une tasse à la main, Gandalf assit sur une chaise en face de lui. Je décidais de rester dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne voulant pas les interrompre.

**« …me promettez-vous que je reviendrais ? »**, demandait le Hobbit.

**« Non… », **souffla le magicien, après une hésitation. **« Et si vous revenez…vous ne serez plus le même. »**.

**« C'est ce que je pensais. »,** fit le semi-homme, avant de poser sa tasse. **« Je regrette Gandalf, je ne le signerais pas. »**. Et il se leva. **« Je ne suis pas le bon Hobbit. ».**

Bilbon sortit de la pièce, passant devant moi, pour se diriger dans une autre. Gandalf avait l'air contrarié.

**« Vous croyez qu'il changera d'avis ? »**, demandais-je au magicien.

**« Il se bat en se moment même entre ce qu'il doit faire…et ce qu'il veut faire. »**, me répondit-il avec un regard appuyé.

**« La question de toute une vie. »,** ironisais-je. Cela le fit rire.

**« Vous devriez aller vous reposez. Une longue route nous attend demain. », **me conseilla-t-il.

J'hochais la tête en signe d'approbation et sortis dans le couloir. J'aperçus Balin et Thorïn en pleine discussion, je m'empressais donc d'entrer dans ma chambre et de fermer la porte. Malheureusement, j'entendais toujours la conversation. Les Dieux m'avais-t-ils doter d'une ouïe sur-développée ? Apparemment oui. Où était-ce l'effet de ma magie ? Peut-être que cette conversation m'était indispensable pour la suite ? Je prêtais donc une oreille attentive à ce que se disaient les deux nains, en rangeant ces questions dans un coin de ma tête, pour les poser à Gandalf plus tard.

**« Je pense que nous avons perdu notre cambrioleur. »,** lança la voix de Balin. **« C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Tout était contre nous. Après tout, que sommes-nous ? Des marchands, des mineurs, des rétameurs, des gens qui font des jouets. Pas de quoi faire des héros. »**.

**« Il y a quelques guerriers parmi nous. »,** lui répondit Thorïn.

**« De vieux guerriers. ».**

**« Je n'échangerais pas un seul de ces nains contre une armée des Monts de Fer. Quand j'ai fait appel à eux, ils ont accourus. De la loyauté, de l'honneur, un cœur vaillant, c'est tout ce que je demande. »**. Ses mots me touchèrent et dans l'obscurité de la chambre, je souriais.

**« Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Tu as le choix. Tu as agi avec honneur envers notre peuple. Tu nous as offert une nouvelle vie dans les Montagnes Bleues. Une vie de paix et d'abondance, une vie qui vaut plus que tout…l'or d'Erebor. »**.

**« De mon grand-père en passant par mon père, ceci est venu à moi. ». **Malgré le fait que je ne pouvais voir de quoi le roi parlait, je devinais aisément qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse clef. **« Ils ont rêvés du jour où les nains d'Erebor reprendraient possession de leurs terres. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix Balin, pas pour moi. ».**

**« Nous te suivrons mon garçon. Nous réussirons. ».**

Sur ce, les deux nains quittèrent le couloir et le silence se fit entendre dans la chambre. Les mots de Thorïn m'avaient bouleversée. Ils avaient été chassés de chez eux par cette horrible bête ! Et maintenant, ils étaient près à mourir pour le lui reprendre. Et je les aiderais ! Même si cette aventure allait peut-être me coûter la vie…je les aiderais.

Je décidais de me coucher, me débarrassant de ma tunique et de mes bottes, ne gardant que mon sous-pull et mon pantalon. Le matelas et l'oreiller étaient confortables, les draps doux et propres. Mais alors que le sommeil commençait déjà à me gagner, pas étonnant après une telle journée ! J'entendis des voix s'élever. Les nains chantaient. Je restais donc éveillée, écoutant le chant du peuple des montagnes.

_**« Au delà des montagnes embrumées.**_

_**Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé.**_

_**Dans l'aube bleutée, il faut aller.**_

_**En quête de l'or, pâle et enchanté**__**.**_

_**Les pins rugissaient, hauts et fiers.**_

_**Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit d'hiver.**_

_**Rouge le feu, sur milles lieux.**_

_**Flambaient les arbres, torches de lumières. ».**_

Ces paroles mes bercèrent, tout en faisant naître une multitude d'émotions au fond de mon cœur. Je versais quelques larmes pour les nains et me laissais aller dans les bras de Morphée…

**Fin chapitre 4.**

* * *

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ! Au programme : le grand départ vers des terres inconnues et hostiles ! (pauvre Bilbon Oo' lol).


	6. Chapter 5 : Le grand départ

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour le cinquième chapitre ! Vous allez pouvoir en apprendre plus sur les pouvoirs de l'héroïne !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le grand départ.**

Toc…toc…toc…

Je me réveillais en grommelant, tendant la main hors du lit pour éteindre…attendez c'est pas le bruit de mon réveil ça ! Je m'assis d'un bond sur le lit et parcourais la pièce du regard. « Ce n'est pas ma chambre », pensais-je. J'entendis de nouveau le bruit qui m'avait réveillée, et me rendis compte qu'on frappait à la porte, tout me revint alors en mémoire : ma mort, les Valars, la Terre du Milieu, les nains…

Je me levais d'un bon et allais ouvrir, après mettre recoiffée prestement. En ouvrant la porte, j'y découvris Ori qui me regardait avec un sourire timide.

**« Bonjour mademoiselle Maïwenn. »**, me dit-il. **« Désoler de vous réveillez mais…si vous voulez avoir le temps de vous préparer avant de partir…il est nécessaire de commencer maintenant. »**, bégaya-t-il.

**« Bonjour Ori. », **lui répondis-je avec un sourire. **« Ne vous en faîtes pas je comprends. »**, le rassurais-je. **« Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Et pas de mademoiselle, s'il-vous-plaît. »**. Un grand sourire illumina son visage.

**« Entendu made…Maïwenn ! », **se reprit-il.** « Tenez, voici un sac de voyage. Gandalf m'a demandé de vous le donner. ». **Il me tendit le sac que je pris.

**« Merci Ori. Je vais aller me préparer tout de suite. »,** fis-je sans me départir de mon sourire.

**« A toute à l'heure alors. »,** murmura-t-il timidement.

J'hochais la tête en signe de réponse, et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, je refermais la porte. Je restais appuyée sur la porte pendant quelques secondes, toujours aussi stupéfaite que tout ceci soit réel. C'est le sourire aux lèvres et de bonne humeur que j'entrepris de faire mon sac. C'était un sac de taille moyenne, assez gros pour emmener pas mal d'affaires, mais suffisamment petit pour ne pas être trop encombrant. A l'intérieur, j'y trouvais : une couverture fine et une autre plus épaisse, un matelas sans aucun doute, une gourde en cuir marron, des bandages et un petit couteau. Tout l'équipement du parfait aventurier…sans les allumettes.

Avant de me rhabiller, je décidais d'aller faire un brin de toilette dans la salle de bain, qui se trouvait juste à côté de ma chambre. Je m'emparais de serviettes que j'avais trouvées dans la commode de la chambre. Arrivée devant la salle de bain, je remarquais que celle-ci était vide, j'entrais donc sans me faire prier. A l'intérieur se trouvais une petite baignoire blanche, un petit lavabo de la même couleur ainsi que des toilettes en…très mauvais états. Et je me souvenue de ce qu'avait dit Bilbon à propos des nains et de ce qu'ils avaient fait avec la plomberie. Sans m'attarder plus, j'entrepris de me laver le visage. Je me lavais les dents comme je pu, et me peigna avec mes doigts, au bout d'un moment je finis par me retrouver dans le miroir. Satisfaite je retournais dans la chambre et finis de m'habiller.

Quand je sortis avec tout mon équipement, que je déposais dans l'entrée. Je décidais de me rendre dans la cuisine, histoire de me remplir le ventre. J'y découvris Bombur et Dori en train de préparer le petit déjeuné. Quand ils me virent, ils me saluèrent chaleureusement et j'en fis de même. Après ça, Dori me tendit une assiette où trônaient deux œufs sur le plat avec deux tranches de viande qui me semblait être du porc. Si dans une autre situation, ce plat m'aurait procuré des hauts le cœur, à ce moment là il me donnait l'eau à la bouche, et puis je n'allais pas refuser. Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle à manger pour déguster ce plat avec appétit, après avoir remercié les deux nains pour leur délicate attention.

Dans la pièce d'à côté étaient attablés plusieurs des nains. Ils me saluèrent avec la même chaleur que leurs frères. Bofur me demanda si j'avais bien dormis, Fili si j'étais prête pour l'aventure et Kili…se contentait de me fixer. Ignorant ce dernier, j'entrepris de déguster mon petit déjeuné. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gandalf pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de moi.

**« Alors jeune fille. »**, commença-t-il. **« Comment était votre nuit ? »**.

**« Agréable. »**, lui répondis-je. **« Et la votre ? »**.

**« Et bien…quand on est un homme aussi grand que moi… »**, souffla-t-il. **« Il est dur de trouver le sommeil dans un lit de Hobbit. Ou de s'en extirper d'ailleurs. »**. Cette réplique me fit rire, comme tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu d'ailleurs.

**« Vous moqueriez-vous d'un vieil homme, Maïwenn ? »,** ironisa-t-il.

**« Pardon. »,** parvins-je à dire, après avoir retrouvée mon sérieux. **« Comme quoi…il est parfois plus pratique d'être petit. »**, lui fis-je remarquer.

**« Sans aucun doute. »,** répondit-il avec un sourire.

Thorïn apparu au même moment et, sans un bonjour, demanda à parler au magicien. Celui-ci se leva et le suivi, pendant que je retournais dans la cuisine, emportant mes couverts que je lavais et rangeais. Entendant des voix venant de l'extérieur, je décidais donc de sortir, prenant deux pommes perdues dans un saladier, au cas où. Je saisis mes armes et mon sac au passage et ouvris la porte.

Dehors se trouvais Fili et Kili, occupé à charger les chevaux, ou plutôt les poneys. Dwalin parlait avec Balin, tandis que les autres attendaient patiemment le top départ. Je m'approchais des deux jeunes frères qui m'accueillir avec un sourire, et Fili me tendit la bride d'un des poneys.

**« Tenez Maïwenn, celui-ci…c'est le votre. »**, me dit-il, pendant que je m'emparais du bandeau de cuir.

C'était un bel animal, d'une robe noir parsemée de tâches blanches, et à la crinière sombre. Je caressais la tête de mon nouveau compagnon tout en demandant au nain blond :

**« Comment s'appelle t-il ? »**.

**« Elle ! »**, rectifia Kili. **« C'est une dame…tout comme vous. »**, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire que je lui rendis.

**« Et elle s'appelle Lune ! **», continua son frère.

**« C'est un très joli nom.** », murmurais-je. **« Pour une belle créature »**.

Les nains rire de mon côté « poète », et se remirent au travail. C'était quand même une sacrée coïncidence que mon poney est un nom dont la signification était proche du mien…Tinúviel. Mais ne tergiversant pas plus, je décidais d'attacher mon sac à ma nouvelle monture, en priant que les Valars m'est aussi installé l'option « équitation » dans mon curriculum vitae. Je passais l'heure qui suivie à caresser Lune, préférant la solitude pendant le court laps de temps qu'il restait.

Au bout de cette heure, Thorïn et Gandalf sortirent de la maison, ainsi que les nains qui y étaient restés. Le roi nain parcourut l'assemblée du regard et, l'air satisfait se dirigea vers un poney qu'il monta.

**« Il est temps de partir ! »**, nous lança-t-il.

Gandalf s'approcha de moi, après avoir récupéré son cheval qu'il monta. J'en fis de même, quelque peu inquiète, mais cela me vins naturellement, comme si je l'avais fait toute ma vie. Satisfaite j'osais un regard vers le magicien qui arborait un air sûr de lui, je tournais ensuite mon regard vers la maison et la compagnie qui avait commencée à avancer…pas de Bilbon.

**« Ne vous en faîtes pas. »**, me rassura le magicien. **« Il viendra. »**.

**« Si vous le dîtes. »**, fis-je.

Nous partîmes donc, en ce jour ensoleillé, vers des terres inconnues et hostiles. Cela faisait une bonne heure que nous avions quitté la maison de Bilbon et toujours aucun signe de ce dernier. Je commençais franchement à m'inquiéter, qu'en une voix lointaine se fit entendre. Tout le monde se retourna vers la source du tapage, moi comprise, et nous vîmes notre cher Hobbit, courant comme un dératé, levant fièrement le contrat de la veille.

**« Attendez ! »**, criait-il.

Quand-t-il arriva au pied du poney de Balin il dit d'une voix essoufflée :

**« Je l'ai signé. »**. Le vieux nain prit alors le contrat, sortit une petite loupe et inspecta le parchemin.

**« Et bien tout me semble en ordre. »**, déclara le nain. **« Bienvenue monsieur Sacquet, dans la compagnie de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne. ».** Il fit un petit clin d'œil au Hobbit, tandis que certains nains ricanaient. Bilbon souriait, semblant heureux d'avoir prit la décision de les accompagner.

**« Donnez-lui un poney. »,** ordonna Thorïn qui ne semblait pas partager l'enthousiasme des autres.

**« Non, non, non, non ! Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci. Je suis sûr que je peux suivre à pied. »,** s'écria Bilbon. **« J'ai déjà fait tout un tas de randonnées, vous voyez. Je suis même allé jusqu'à la grenouillère. ».**

C'est à ce moment là que deux nains le prirent chacun par une épaule et l'installèrent sur l'un des trois poneys sans cavalier. Le Hobbit prit les rennes mais les tenaient très près de sa poitrine comme s'il craignait que l'animal ne s'affolent. Le poney hennit et releva la tête en l'air ce qui eu pour effet de crisper le semi-homme encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

**« Allez Nori, il faut payer ! »**, lança Oïn, qui rattrapa au vol une bourse remplie de pièces.

**« Un de plus ! »**, fit un autre, en lançant sa bourse à son tour.

**« Merci mon gars ! »**.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? »**, demanda Bilbon, visiblement étonné.

**« Oh, ils ont pariés sur les chances que vous veniez ou pas. »**, expliqua Gandalf. **« La majorité a parié que non. ».**

**« Et qu'en pensiez-vous ? ».**

**« Oh… ».** Une nouvelle bourse vola et Gandalf l'attrapa d'un geste rapide. **« Mon cher ami, je n'ai pas douté de vous un seul instant. », **répondit-il, en rangeant la bourse dans sa sacoche.

**« Et vous Maïwenn ? Aviez-vous parié ? »**, me demanda le Hobbit.

**« Je n'ai pas parié monsieur Sacquet. »**, lui dis-je en le rattrapant. **« Je ne prends jamais se risque. »**, ironisais-je.

Mais le pauvre semi-homme ne pu ajouter quoi que soit, car il se mit à éternuer bruyamment.

**« C'est le crin de poney. »**, dit-il en reniflant. **« Je suis allergique. »**. Il sembla chercher quelque chose dans ses poches. **« Oh non… »**, murmura-t-il, au bout d'un moment, fouillant toujours son veston. **« Attendez, arrêtez-vous ! Arrêtez-vous ! »**, cria-t-il, tandis que tout le monde stoppait sa monture. **« Il faut faire demi-tour ! ».**

**« Oh bon sang ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? »**, demanda Gandalf.

**« J'ai oublié mon mouchoir. »**, fit le semi-homme.

**« Tenez ! »**, le héla Bofur, fouillant ses poches. **« Prenez ça ! »**, dit-il au Hobbit en lui lançant un bout de tissu marron et…sal.

Bilbon l'attrapa au vol, le tenant par deux doigts, regardant le bout de tissu d'un air désespéré. Je ne pu étouffer mon rire devant l'expression perdu du Hobbit et de l'humour bien étrange de Bofur. Les nains se moquèrent du Hobbit et Thorïn, agacé, ordonna que l'on continu d'avancer. Et tandis que nous reprenions la route, Gandalf se mit à parler d'un ton solennel et sage :

**« Vous allez devoir vous passer de…mouchoir ! »**, fit-il. **« Et de bien d'autres choses encore, Bilbon Sacquet. Jusqu'au terme de notre voyage. Vous avez toujours vécu entouré des douces collines et des petites rivières de la Comté. Votre village est derrière vous désormais, le monde est devant. ».**

* * *

Toute la journée, nous passâmes devant des paysages plus somptueux les uns que les autres, des collines, des fleuves, des champs, etc. Je ne pu me départir de mon sourire durant toute cette première journée, émerveillée par tous, où que je pose mon regard. Bilbon et moi discutions beaucoup, de choses et d'autres, il me raconta plusieurs anecdotes de sa vie de Hobbit, tandis que je lui décrivais ma vie de petite fille, totalement inventée en majorité. Il voulu que je lui fasse un tour de magie et lui promettait à notre prochain arrêt, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire. Les nains, qui avaient entendus notre conversation, s'étaient montrés impatients, criant aux autres ce que j'avais prévu de faire, augmentant au passage mon angoisse.

Nous fîmes une pause quand le soleil commençait à se coucher. Thorïn ordonnant à Fili et Kili de s'occuper des chevaux, pendant que les autres s'attelaient à faire un feu et préparer le dîner. Et oui, nous n'avions pas mangé depuis ce matin ! Le roi nain ayant souhaité sortir de la Comté le plus tôt possible, pour éviter les regards curieux sans doute. J'aperçus alors, dans le petit bois où nous avions fait halte, un vieil arbre mort. Tandis que je m'approchais de lui, je sentis une vague de chagrin m'envahir…étrange. Perdue dans mes pensées je ne vis pas Gandalf qui s'était faufilé derrière moi. Je sursautais quand il parla :

**« Vous éprouvez de la peine, n'est-ce-pas ? »**, me demanda-t-il.

**« Oui…en effet. »**, murmurais-je. **« C'est étrange, c'est comme si... »**.

**« Comme si vous ressentiez ce qu'il ressent. »**, termina-t-il, tout en désignant l'arbre de son bâton. **« Vous êtes une mage verte, et de ce fait, vous êtes capable de communiquer avec les enfants de la nature. »**, m'expliqua-t-il. **« Vous pouvez les entendre, leur parler. Comme ils peuvent vous entendre et vous parlez. ».**

**« Que puis-je faire pour lui ? », **demandais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

**« Cela, ma chère. », **murmura le magicien.** « Vous seule pouvez le savoir. ». **Il me sourit et partit.

Je regardais cet arbre, tentant de puiser au plus profond de moi, les réponses que j'attendais. Tout à coup, la réponse m'apparue comme évidente, comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours. Comme par automatisme, je posais ma main droite sur le tronc de l'arbre et fermais les yeux, concentrée. Je sentis une vague chaude et pleine de vie me traverser de part en part, comme si je sentais la vie couler dans chaque feuille, chaque brin d'herbe, j'étais liée à tous les êtres vivants des environs. J'entendis alors derrière moi la voix de Bofur.

**« Eh ! Maïwenn ! »**, me héla-t-il. **« J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main ! »**.

Mais je ne réagissais pas, savourant cette sensation de puissance qui déferlais dans mes veines, dans la moindre de mes cellules. J'entendis alors Bilbon s'approcher, je pouvais sentir le moindre mouvement de chacun des nains. Je les sentais inquiet, ayant cessé toute activité pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je les sentais me fixer du regard.

**« Maïwenn ? »**, demande le Hobbit.

Et c'est là que je le sentis…je laissais le pouvoir se déverser vers l'arbre en passant par mon bras et ma main, toujours posée sur ce dernier. Je sentis la vie pénétrer en lui, telle une vague de chaleur. Alors que j'ouvrais les yeux, je vis le tronc grisâtre devenir marron, les branches se consolidées, les feuilles pousser et verdirent. L'arbre rayonnait de vie ! Je souris, émerveillée par ce que je venais de faire. J'entendis alors des expressions de surprise, des applaudissements. Et alors que je me retournais, je trouvais les nains me félicitant pour mon « petit tour ».

**« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? »**, me demanda Bilbon ahuri.

**« Tel est le plus beau, et le plus puissant pouvoir détenu par les mages verts. Et le plus beau cadeau qu'ils peuvent offrir. », **lui répondit Gandalf, d'un ton solennel.

**« Splendide ! »,** s'écria Dori.

**« Vous êtes impressionnante Maïwenn ! »**, me complimenta Ori.

**« Très impressionnant, en effet. »,** dit Balin.

Je les remerciais, tentant de cacher ma propre surprise. J'aperçus Thorïn soupirer avec ennui avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner. Gandalf me regardais avec un petit sourire satisfait, semblant de pas regretté de m'avoir fait confiance. Me souvenant que Bofur m'avais demandé de l'aider un peu plus tôt, je me dirigeais donc vers le feu et saisis le bol qu'il me tendait. Il me félicita encore pour mon « petit tour », tandis qu'il remplissait les bols que je tenais et faisais passer aux autres.

Pendant le repas, j'eus une grande discussion avec Balin, qui semblait s'intéresser de près à mes capacités. Le vieux nains était intelligent et sage, ce qui, il faut le dire, était assez…rare…chez son peuple, je parle du « sage » bien sûr, les nains étant plutôt du genre buté. Il me posa des questions sur ce que j'étais capable de faire, ou pas. Sur mes performances au combat, au corps-à-corps et à distance. Toutes les réponses me venaient naturellement, il me suffisait de ne pas trop réfléchir et ça venait tout seul.

Quand arriva le moment de se coucher, Thorïn ordonna à Bofur de prendre le premier tour de garde, ce dernier ne parut pas des plus enchanté. J'installais ma couche près de celle de Bilbon, après lui avoir demandé son avis. Je mis longtemps à m'endormir cette nuit là, principalement à cause des ronflements des nains. Comment pouvaient-ils produire un tel son ?! Si nous avions campés près d'un cimetière, ils auraient réveillés les morts ! Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison, le sol était dur et mon matelas trop fin pour l'amortir, et la forêt gouaillait de bruits en tous genres. Je vis plusieurs fois le Hobbit se relever brusquement et me souffler tout bas un « Vous avez entendu ? », et je comprenais son inquiétude. Je finis tout de même par m'endormir au bout de ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité. Je fis des rêves étranges, revivant certaines périodes de mon enfance, joyeuses ou tristes, je pensais à ma mère, à Emily. Qu'étaient-elles devenues ? Que faisaient-elles en ce moment ?

Je fus réveillée par Bilbon, qui remuait doucement mon épaule, tout en murmurant mon nom. J'eus du mal à réagir, premièrement parce que je n'étais pas encore habituée à ce nouveau nom, et aussi parce que j'aurais bien dormis quelques heures de plus. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais on voyait poindre ses premiers rayons. Thorïn ordonna, peu de temps après, que l'on se remette en route, ce que tout le monde fit sans discuter.

**Fin chapitre 5.**

* * *

Voilà ! J'essaierais de vous poster le prochain cette semaine ! Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 6 : Les Terres Solitaires

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà le sixième chapitre ! Et le septième dans la lancée !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Les Terres Solitaires.**

La journée suivante se passa comme la première, calme et sans encombre. Mais cette fois j'avais fais la plus grande partie du voyage en compagnie de Fili et Kili. Les deux frères me racontèrent de nombreuses histoires sur leur peuple, et quand ils me demandèrent d'en faire autant, je remerciais le ciel d'avoir souvent lu, durant mon enfance, des contes et légendes celtes.

Après deux bonnes heures de marche, nous passâmes non loin de la ville de Bree, et Kili me demanda, curieux :

**« Votre chez vous ne vous manque pas Maïwenn ? ».**

**« Et bien… »**, commençais-je. **« Je n'es plus vraiment de chez moi. »**, avouais-je. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, pas du tout même, après tout je n'avais pas de chez moi dans ce monde.

**« Pourquoi ? »**, demanda Fili.

**« C'est…compliqué. », **soufflais-je.

**« Et votre famille. »,** lança le brun. Ma gorge se serra à sa question.

**« Je…n'ai plus de famille. »,** finis-je pas dire, après un moment d'hésitation. Ça aussi c'était vrai.

Fili envoya une tape dans la nuque de son frère, pour son manque de tact. Après ça, je restais fermée toute la journée. Kili tenta à plusieurs reprises de me faire rire, sans grand succès. J'étais trop absorbée dans mes souvenirs et mes pensées pour le remarquer, mais au bout d'un moment, devant son air triste, je finis par lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas. Après tout il ne pouvait pas savoir.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent, Thorïn nous permettant de nous reposer seulement à la tombée de la nuit. Cela faisait cinq jours que nous avions quitté la maison de Bilbon, et les réserves de nourriture commençaient à se tarir, il nous faudrait bientôt partir chasser. Durant cette dernière journée sur le Pays de Bree, nous traversions un marécage peu accueillant nommé : Marais de L'eau-aux-Coussins. Des nuées de moucherons nous suivait partout où nous allions, sans parler des moustiques. Le pauvre Hobbit passait son temps à se donner des claques, tentant d'écraser les suceurs de sang qui se posaient sur lui. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Dori se tourna vers moi et me demanda d'une voix suppliante :

**« Sil-vous-plaît Maïwenn. Dites-moi que vous pouvez nous débarrasser de ces insupportables insectes ?! »**. Je réfléchie quelques secondes, fouillant dans ma petite cervelle si oui ou non, je pouvais le faire.

**« Cela devrait pouvoir se faire. »,** lançais-je, au grand soulagement de toute la troupe.

Je me concentrais, fermant les yeux, pour mieux visualiser les formes de vie qui se trouvaient près de moi. Au bout d'un moment, je parviens à les capter, pas facile avec de si petites choses ! Je concentrais mon pouvoir au plus profond de mon être et le relâchait d'un seul coup. Une petite brise verte étincelante brilla pendant quelques secondes, s'étendant autour de la compagnie, et chassant les insectes au loin. Les nains soufflèrent, soulagés d'être débarrassés des nuisibles, applaudissant et me remerciant. Mais Thorïn, qui n'était pas très loin de moi lança :

**« Il aurait été aimable de votre part de le faire plus tôt. »**, dit-il d'un ton acerbe. Punaise mais il était jamais content celui-là !

**« Elle ne pensait pas à mal Thorïn. »,** fit Balin.

Mais le roi reprenait déjà sa place en tête du cortège, sans m'avoir lancé un seul regard. Il allait le payer un jour ou l'autre, fois de Maïwenn ! Fili s'approcha de moi et tenta de me rassurer :

**« Ne faîtes pas attention à lui. »**, commença-t-il. **« Notre oncle est un peu trop…sérieux quelque fois. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. »**.

**« Fili à raison. »**, lança son frère. **« Quand il verra de quoi vous êtes capable, il n'aura plus aucune raison de douter. ».**

**« Je ne doute pas de la bonté de Thorïn. »**, murmurais-je. **« Mais je ne pourrais pas me contrôler éternellement. Je vais finir par répliquer. ».** Ma réplique les fit rire.

**« Ouh… »**, lança Fili. **« La dame s'énerve. Je serais curieux de voir ça. »**.

**« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. », **soufflais-je.

Mon regard sérieux eu pour effet de stopper leurs rires, car même s'il ne me croyait pas capable de m'énerver, ils ne voulaient pas risquer de me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Après quelques kilomètres, on pouvait apercevoir les grandes étendues de désert, bientôt nous y serons. Un grondement se fit alors entendre, en queue de file, et quand je me retournais, je constatais que les deux jeunes nains se tenaient le ventre, visiblement affamés. Je me souvenus alors que j'avais emmenée deux pommes de chez Bilbon et décidais que le moment était venu de les consommées. Je hélais les deux nains, avant de leur jeter à chacun une pomme. Ils me regardèrent, tout d'abord surpris, puis un sourire vint illuminer leurs visages.

**« Merci Maïwenn ! »**, lança Fili.

**« Nous vous serons à jamais reconnaissants ! »**, s'écria Kili.

**« Faut pas exagérer. »**, riais-je. **« Ce ne sont que deux petites pommes. »**.

**« Mais c'est beaucoup pour nous ! »**, s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Je riais avec eux tendis que Bilbon nous rejoignaient. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me regarda d'un air inquiet, avant de poser la question qui avait l'air de lui brûler la langue depuis un moment :

**« Qui-a-t-il sur ces terres ? ».**

**« C'est une étendue désertique où grouille toute sorte de monstres. »,** lança Fili d'un ton neutre. Tentant visiblement d'effrayer le Hobbit.

**« Quels genres de monstres ? »**, s'étrangla le semi-homme.

**« Ne vous en faîtes pas Bilbon. »**, le rassurais-je, lançant un regard menaçant aux deux nains, leur intimant de se taire. Ils relevèrent tout deux leurs épaules dans un geste innocent. **« Nous ne passerons pas sur les terrains de chasses de ces créatures. ».**

**« Oh…je vois. Mais tout de même, n'y a-t-il pas un risque ? », **demanda Bilbon.

**« Je crois que vous connaissez la réponse à cette question Bilbon. », **lui dis-je avec un regard compatissant.

**« Oui, bien sûr. », **souffla-t-il.

* * *

En début de soirée, nous arrivâmes à la frontière des Terres Solitaires, grande étendue de sable et de roche, comme l'avait dit Fili. Quand nous commençâmes à avancer sur ces terres, je sentis mon cœur se serrer et un malaise me gagner, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Après deux bonnes heures à traverser le désert, Thorïn décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause, la nuit commençant à tomber.

Comme d'habitude, Fili et Kili s'occupèrent des chevaux, pendant que Bombur et Bofur géraient le repas. J'aidais ces derniers, comme je le faisais tous les jours, mais aujourd'hui quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet après avoir tendu le dernier bol au dernier nain, je sentis la tête me tourner violemment. Kili, qui était le dernier à avoir été servit, le remarqua.

**« Maïwenn ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »**, demanda-t-il inquiet. La fièvre me montait brutalement.

**« Je… »**, tentais-je de dire, avant de m'écrouler sur le sol. Kili laissa tomber son bol pour me rattraper, il me tenait par les épaules, tentant de me maintenir assise.

**« Gandalf ! », **cria-t-il. Ce dernier se retourna et, me voyant, accouru.

**« Que s'est-il passé ?! », **demanda-t-il à Kili.

**« Je…je ne sais pas ! », **bégaya-t-il, la vois tremblante. **« Elle m'a tendue le bol et…elle s'est effondrée ! Gandalf ! Elle est brulante ! ».**

Je sentais que le nain était de plus en plus inquiet, mais je ne pouvais pas le rassurer, étant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. J'étais en sueur, tremblante et respirant nerveusement, la tête partant vers l'arrière. C'est à ce moment là que Gandalf ordonna à Kili de m'allonger avant de s'adresser à moi, me tenant la tête, ses mains positionnées sur chacune de mes joues, tentant d'attirer mon attention. Je sentais les autres nains tout autour de moi, ce qui me surprit, c'est que je pouvais sentir qu'ils étaient TOUS inquiets !

**« Maïwenn ! Ecoutez-moi ! »**, criait le magicien, tentant de capter mon regard. **« Vous devez bloquer la magie ! Vous devez vous détacher d'elle ! Maintenant ! »**.

Me détacher de la magie ? Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'avais un sentiment de solitude et de malaise d'une telle intensité que cela me rendais malade. Je tentais donc de me concentrer, suivant les conseils du magicien, et encouragée par les nains qui s'étaient penchés sur moi. Je pouvais distinguer Fili, Kili, Ori et Bilbon. Ceux avec qui je m'entendais le mieux en faite. Je sentis tout d'un coup, une douleur vive naître au plus profond de mon corps. Gandalf criait de plus en plus fort, avec de plus en plus d'autorité, m'ordonnant de « briser » le lien. Mais quel lien ?

Tout d'un coup, il m'apparus…comme une chaîne…qui reliait ma magie à mon corps. Me concentrant, je brisais cette chaîne. Ce fut comme une détonation dans tout mon être, mon corps s'arqua sous l'impact, ce qui arracha un hoquet de terreur à Bilbon, puis je retombais mollement sur le sol. Quand j'ouvris les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, mon malaise était passé, je n'avais plus de fièvre, plus de tremblement, j'étais juste en sueur. Je regardais, d'un air perdu, la compagnie qui me fixait de leurs regards inquiet et curieux.

**« Que c'est-il passé Gandalf ? »**, s'empressa de demander Thorïn, sur un ton un peu affolé. L'Istar* se leva et fit face au roi.

**« Maïwenn… », **commença le magicien.** « Est liée à la nature de par bien des manières. En entrant sur ces terres quasiment dépourvues de vie, sa magie…c'est…comment dire ? Affolée. ».**

**« Affolée ? », **demanda le roi nain, avec une petite grimace d'incompréhension.

**« Oui…ne pouvant plus capter la vie comme elle le fait en général, sa magie c'est retrouvée en manque, et…c'est pour cette raison que Maïwenn s'est sentie mal. »**, expliqua le magicien. **« La magie verte se nourrie de la vie qui l'entoure, et sans elle…elle ne sait plus sur quoi se focaliser. Résultat, elle a de graves conséquences sur son détenteur. »**.

**« Donc, le seul moyen de contrôler ce manque est…d'éteindre la magie. », **fit Bilbon.

**« Oui, tout à fait mon ami. », **lui répondit Gandalf.

Thorïn s'approcha de moi, se mettant accroupis pour me parler. Je m'étais assise, ne sentant plus ma tête tourner.

**« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »**, me demanda-t-il, sur un ton neutre mais calme.

**« Mieux. »**, fis-je, en me massant la nuque.

**« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?! »**, gronda-t-il, en me lançant un regard assassin. Aller ! C'était repartit !

**« Tout simplement parce qu'elle l'ignorait. », **lui répondit Gandalf. **« Ne s'étant jamais aventurée dans une telle région, elle ne pouvait le savoir. ».**

**« Humph… », **fit Thorïn, avant de se relever.

Tous retournèrent à leurs occupations, après m'avoir demandée une dernière fois si j'allais bien. Gandalf me conseilla de me coucher sans attendre, histoire de reprendre des forces. Kili et Fili m'aidèrent à installer ma couche et m'apportèrent même une serviette imbibée d'eau qu'ils me posèrent sur le front. Je les remerciais en les gratifiant de mon plus beau sourire, qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace en cet instant. Je finis par m'endormir, mais fut réveillée par un bruit des plus étrange et…peu commode.

En me relevant, je me rendis compte que plusieurs personnes étaient réunies autour du feu, montant la garde ou ne parvenant pas à dormir. Il y avait Fili, Kili, Bilbon et Gandalf.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**, demanda Bilbon, en se tournant vers les deux frères.

**« Des orques. », **répondit Kili.

**« Des orques ! », **répéta le Hobbit, paniqué.

Thorïn, qui s'était assoupi, dos à une pierre, se réveilla brusquement, l'air un peu perdu.

**« Des égorgeurs. Il y en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les Terres Solitaires en sont infestées. »,** continua Fili.

**« Ils attaquent au petit jour, quand tout le monde est endormi. »**, poursuivit son frère sur un ton grave. **« Vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri mais des marres de sang. »**.

Devant la panique du Hobbit, les deux nains ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Je me levais pour me diriger vers le feu de camp, fusillant les deux frères du regard.

**« On ne ri pas avec ces choses là ! »**, les sermonnais-je. Ils pouffèrent de plus belle.

**« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? »**, gronda Thorïn de sa voix grave en se levant. **« Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orques est une plaisanterie ?! »**.

**« On ne pensait pas à mal. »**, répondit Kili en baissant les yeux.

**« Non vous ne pensiez pas. Vous ignorez tout du monde ! »,** lança le roi nain avant de s'éloigner, passant à côté de moi.

**« Ne t'en fait pas mon gars, Thorïn a plus de raisons qu'un autre de détester les orques. »**, dit Balin, s'approchant près du feu en s'appuyant sur un rocher. Je pris place près des deux jeunes nains et du Hobbit, attendant le récit du vieux nain. **« Après que le dragon eu prit la Montagne Solitaire, le roi Thrór, tenta de reconquérir l'ancien royaume des nains, la Moria. Mais notre ennemi était déjà dans la place. La Moria avait été prise par des légions d'orques conduite par le plus ignoble de toute leur race, Azog le profanateur. Le grand orque de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Il commença par décapiter le roi. Thraïn, le père de Thorïn devint fou de chagrin. Il disparu, était-il prisonnier ou mort ? Nous n'en savions rien. Nous étions sans chef, vaincus et la mort nous guettait. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Un jeune prince nain affrontait l'orque pâle. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable. Sans armes et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger. Azog le profanateur compris ce jour là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les orques. Notre ennemi avait été vaincu mais il n'y eu ni festin, ni chants cette nuit là. Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres. Nous étions peu à avoir survécu et je me suis dit alors… il y en a un que je pourrais suivre. Il y en a un que je pourrais appeler roi. ».**

Alors que je me tournais vers Thorïn, je me rendis compte que tous les autres s'étaient levés, réveillés par le récit de Balin. Le grand nain, qui s'était approché du bord de la falaise sur laquelle ils s'étaient établis, se retourna. Dans son regard brillait une détermination sans nom, une force, un respect qui me serra le cœur. Jamais je n'avais vu un tel regard, mon cœur rata un battement devant la beauté de ces yeux de glaces. Les autres nains le fixaient, avec respect, le reconnaissant comme leur seul et unique roi.

**« L'orque pâle, qu'est-il advenu de lui ? »**, demanda Bilbon, en se tournant vers Balin.

**« Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sortit. »**, déclara Thorïn, en passant parmi les nains pour retourner là où il s'était installé. **« Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps. ».**

Je remarquais alors que Gandalf et Balin se regardèrent, tout deux semblant partager une pensée qu'eux seuls pouvaient connaitre. Je regagnais ma couche, comme tous les autres, et tentais de me rendormir. Mais le récit du vieux nain m'avait tellement bouleversée que je ne parvins pas à fermer l'œil.

**Fin chapitre 6.**

* * *

Gandalf n'est pas de la race des hommes, c'est un magicien et on les nommes plus rarement : Istaris, qui signifie "sages".**  
**


	8. Chapter 7 : Ragoût de nains

Septième chapitre et premières actions !

Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos lectures !

Gros bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Ragoût de nains.**

Après plusieurs jours de marche, nous atteignîmes enfin l'orée de la Trouée des Trolls, grande forêt où se cachaient toutes sortes de créatures hostiles, mais également des Elfes. En effet, c'était dans cette forêt que se trouvaient la cité d'Imladris, l'un des derniers refuges Elfique à l'Ouest de la mer. Je priais intérieurement pour que Thorïn décide d'y faire une halte, mais j'en doutais beaucoup, connaissant son aversion pour les Elfes.

Alors que nous avancions à travers les arbres, je sentis une vague d'énergie s'éveiller en moi et, fermant les yeux, je reliais la chaîne que j'avais brisée quelques jours plus tôt. La magie me revint instantanément, m'emplissant de chaleur et de vie, qui laissa un sourire béat de bien-être sur mon visage. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, un grondement se fit entendre au-dessus de nous, et la pluie se mit à tomber.

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que nous marchions et nous étions déjà trempés comme des soupes, cachés sous les capuches de nos capes.

**« Dites monsieur Gandalf ! Ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ? »**, demanda Dori.

**« Il pleut…maitre Dori ! Et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. »**, lui répondit Gandalf. **« Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il vous faut trouver un autre magicien. »**.

**« Et vous mademoiselle Maïwenn ? », **tenta-t-il.

**« Je suis désolé Dori, mais non. », **lui dis-je, en souriant.

**« Il y en a d'autres ? »,** demanda Bilbon.

**« Quoi ? »**, fit l'Istar.

**« Des magiciens. ».**

**« Nous sommes cinq. Le plus grand de notre ordre est Saroumane le blanc. Ensuite il y a les deux mages bleus. Je ne sais plus du tout comment ils s'appellent. ».**

**« Et qui est le cinquième ? ».**

**« Ah le cinquième c'est Radagast le brun. ».**

**« C'est un grand magicien ou est-il… plutôt comme vous ? ».**

« **Je dirais que c'est un très grand magicien. »**, répondit Gandalf, essayant de ne pas se vexer de la tournure de la question du Hobbit. J'étouffais un rire. **« À sa manière. C'est un être doux, qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à toute autre. Il surveille sans relâche les vastes étendues de forêts très loin à l'Est. Ce qui est une excellent chose, car le mal cherchera toujours à mettre un pied dans ce monde. ».**

**« Et vous Maïwenn ? Vous ne faîtes pas partie de leur ordre ? »**, me demanda le semi-homme.

**« Les magiciens que je viens de citer, et moi compris, n'avons pas acquis nos pouvoirs de la même manière que Maïwenn. »**, lui répondit Gandalf.

« **J'ai hérité ma magie de ma mère, qui l'avait héritée de sa mère, etc. »**, expliquais-je. **« Gandalf n'est pas vraiment…né…de la même manière. ».**

**« Comment cela ? », **insista le Hobbit.

**« Oh ! Tout ceci est une longue histoire, mon cher Bilbon. Mais peut être aurons nous un jour l'occasion d'en reparler. ».** Le magicien voulait mettre fin à cette conversation, et Bilbon l'avait très bien comprit.

Au bout de deux heures, la pluie avait cessée, et nous arrivâmes devant les ruines d'une ferme. Thorïn décida de faire halte pour la nuit. Alors que les nains s'occupaient de leur tâche habituelle, j'aperçus Gandalf se diriger vers les ruines, le voyant songeur, je m'approchais et demandais :

**« Gandalf ? ».** Il se tourna vers moi, puis retourna son attention sur les ruines.

**« Un fermier et sa famille vivaient ici. »**, souffla-t-il.

**« Oïn, Gloïn. »,** s'écria Thorïn.

**« Oui ? »,** répondit Oïn.

**« Faites-nous un feu. ».**

**« Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route. Nous pourrions aller jusqu'à la vallée cachée. »,** conseilla le magicien à Thorïn, qui s'était approché de la maison en ruines.

**« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'approcherais pas de cet endroit. », **dit gravement le roi nain.

**« Pourquoi ? Les Elfes nous aideraient. Nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils. ».**

**« Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils. »,** répondit sombrement le nain. Il me fixa d'un regard dur et…je compris le message. Mais malgré le fait que je m'éloignais, je pouvais toujours entendre clairement leur conversation.

**« Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire. Le seigneur Elrond peut nous aider. ».**

**« Vraiment ? Un dragon attaque Erebor, quelle aide avons-nous reçu des Elfes ? Des orques pillent la Moria, profanent nos salles sacrées, les Elfes regardent et ne font rien. Et je devrais aller voir ceux là même qui ont trahi mon grand-père. Qui ont trahi mon père ! ».**

**« Vous n'êtes ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clef pour que vous ressassiez le passé. ».**

**« J'ignorais qu'elle vous appartenait. »,** répliqua sèchement Thorïn avec défiance.

Gandalf soupira, comprenant que cela ne servait à rien d'insister et sortit de la maison en ruine.

**« Tout va bien ? »**, demanda Bilbon. Il voyait bien que le magicien avait l'air visiblement contrarié. **« Gandalf où allez-vous ? ».**

**« Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui ai la tête sur les épaules ! »**, s'écria le magicien en passant rapidement devant les nains, qui le regardaient d'un air stupéfait.

**« Et qui est-ce ? ».**

**« Moi ! Monsieur Sacquet ! ».**

Tandis que Gandalf s'éloignait, je me rapprochais de Bilbon.

**« Dépêche-toi Bombur, on a faim. »**, lança Thorïn, en sortant des ruines à son tour.

**« Génial… », **soufflais-je à côté du Hobbit.

**« Vous croyez qu'il va revenir ? »,** demanda-t-il, se tournant vers Balin, qui ne savait quoi répondre.

**« Bien sûr. Mais la vrai question est : quand ? », **murmurais-je.

Pendant que les autres effectuaient leur tâche, je décidais d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt, sans m'éloigner plus que nécessaire du campement. Je m'enfonçais à travers les arbres, humant l'air de la nature, écoutant le chant des oiseaux…attendez ! Il n'y pas un seul oiseau ! Pas un seul bruit, si ce n'est le murmure du vent. Étrange, aucune forêt n'est aussi silencieuse, celle-ci était comme…morte.

Alors que je continuais à avancer, je fus surprise par le son de pas derrière moi, suivit d'une voix grave et visiblement mécontente.

**« Je ne vous ai pas engagée pour vous promenez ! »**, dit Thorïn avec méprit. Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

**« Écoutez. »**, fis-je, levant un doigt pour lui demander le silence.

**« Et bien quoi ?! Je n'entends rien ! », **lança-t-il.

**« Justement, il n'y à rien. Pas un chant d'oiseau, pas le moindre battement d'ailes… »**, soufflais-je.

**« Qu'essayez-vous de me faire comprendre ? »,** me demanda-t-il soudain.

**« Gandalf à peut être raison. », **dis-je d'un ton calme**. « Quelque chose dans cette forêt à fait fuir les animaux… »**.

**« Si vous craignez tant que ça l'invisible, vous n'auriez jamais dû quitter votre maison. »**, lança-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

**« Je n'ai pas de maison… », **lâchais-je sans réfléchir.

Sans rien ajouter, je partis en trombe, voulant m'éloigner de Grincheux le plus vite possible avant de dire quelque chose que je risquais de regretter. Arrivée au campement, je vis Bofur entreprendre de remplir les bols de nourriture, je vins donc à se rencontre, lui proposant mon aide. Quand le repas fut prêt, la nuit était déjà tombée, et toujours aucun signe de Gandalf. Bofur tendit deux bols plein à Bilbon et lui demanda de les apporter à Fili et Kili qui étaient chargés de surveillez les chevaux, comme d'habitude.

Pour manger, je m'éloignais un peu des autres, souhaitant passer un petit moment de solitude. Malgré les longues semaines passées avec eux, je ne me sentais toujours pas à ma place, n'ayant pas vraiment eu l'occasion de leur prouver de quoi j'étais capable, ils me considéraient plus comme un objet de décoration qu'un vrai membre du groupe, et je le comprenais. Je m'assis donc sur un des murs de la maison, posant mes armes non loin, pour être plus à l'aise.

Au bout d'un moment, Bofur m'interpella. Ayant finis mon repas, je décidais de retourner auprès du feu. Alors que je m'asseyais, le nain me demanda quelque chose qui me figea sur le coup.

**« Savez-vous chanter Maïwenn ? »**, demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

**« Euh…et bien… »**, bégayais-je.

**« Oh aller ! Je suis sûr qu'une jolie fille comme vous sait chanter ! »**, lança Gloïn.

**« Ben…je me débrouille pas trop mal. »**, avouais-je.

**« Alors chantez ! »**, m'ordonna Bofur. **« Un chant de votre peuple ! »**.

**« Euh…d'accord. »**, cédais-je, en lançant un regard à Thorïn, qui me regardais, attendant comme les autres.

Je pris le temps de chercher dans mon registre une chanson d'origine celte, heureusement qu'à force d'en entendre, on finit par retenir les paroles, même si on ne les comprend pas toujours, et qu'on chante en « yaourt », comme on dit. Je m'assis donc et me mis à chanter une chanson de mon enfance :

**« A naoidhean bhig,**

**Cluinn mo ghuth,**

**Mise ri d'thaobh,**

**O mhaighdean bhan,**

**Ar righinn oig,**

**Fas as faic,**

**Do thir, dileas Fein,**

**A ghrian a's a ghealaich,**

**Stiùir sinn,**

**Gu uair ar cliù's ar gloire,**

**Naoidhean bhig,**

**Ar righinn oig,**

**Mhaighdean uashaill bhan. ».***

Quand j'eus finis, tous me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ma voix aussi avait changée, certes j'avais toujours été capable de chanter mais pas comme je venais de le faire. Je me rendis alors compte, que ma voix était un autre moyen de diffuser ma magie.

**« Waouh… »**, souffla Ori.

**« Tu l'as dit. »**, murmura Bofur.

**« Et que raconte cette chanson ? »,** demanda Dwalin de sa grosse voix.

**« C'est une comptine que l'on chante aux petites filles. Une mère, raconte à sa petite fille qu'un jour elle deviendra une noble dame. », **expliquais-je.

**« Une très belle chanson. », **dit Balin, après un moment de silence. **« Qui vous l'a enseignée ? La culture de votre peuple a presque disparue aujourd'hui, si je ne me trompe pas. ».**

**« En effet maître Balin. », **répondis-je d'un ton calme en souriant. **« Ma mère était très attachée à nos anciennes coutumes, elle me les a donc enseignées. Et cette chanson était celle qu'elle me chantait le soir, avant de m'endormir. ».**

**« Vos parents vivent toujours à Bree ? », **me demanda soudainement Balin.

Mais je fus sauvée par l'arrivée de Fili et Kili, qui couraient comme des dératés, en direction du camp. Tout le monde se leva, se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas, vu la tête des deux frères.

**« Bilbon… »**, dit Kili, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

**« Troll ! »**, finit Fili.

**« Prenez vos armes ! Vite ! », **cria Thorïn.

Tous s'exécutèrent, moi compris, puis nous suivîmes les deux frères à travers la forêt, pour venir au secours de Bilbon. Après plusieurs mètres à courir à travers les arbres, nous arrivâmes dans une petite clairière où s'était installés trois trolls, ayant pris le Hobbit en otage. Thorïn nous fit signe d'attendre et envoya Kili. Dans un cri de guerre, il alla planter son épée dans la jambe d'un des trolls, qui poussa un couinement.

**« Lâche-le ! »**, cria-t-il au deux autres.

**« Qu'est-ce-que t'as dit ? », **lança l'un des deux trolls.

**« J'ai dit…lâche-le abruti ! ».**

Le troll envoya le Hobbit sur Kili qui le rattrapa au vol, tandis que Thorïn nous ordonnais de charger. Je m'équipais de mes dagues et, sans réfléchir plus que nécessaire, sautais dans la mêlée. Je courus vers le troll le plus prêt et commençais à l'attaquer à mon tour. J'étais plutôt douée, rapide, agile et précise. Je remerciais intérieurement les Valars pour leurs enseignements, quand j'évitais de justesse, le poing énorme d'un troll qui tentait de m'écraser. Mon corps bougeait tout seul, je tentais de ne pas penser, trop soucieuse de ce qui pourrait arriver si je ne parvenais pas à éviter un de leurs coups.

Alors que nous prenions l'avantage, malgré le fait que certains nains volaient dans tous les sens, un des trolls hurla à ses compagnons :

**« Les sacs ! Faut les mettre dans les sacs ! »**.

Ils tentèrent alors de nous attraper sans grand succès jusqu'à ce qu'ils ais l'idée d'attraper Bilbon. A la vue du Hobbit, tenu par deux énormes trolls qui menaçaient de l'écarteler, nous restâmes figés, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Alors que Kili s'élançait pour secourir le Hobbit, Thorïn l'arrêta d'un coup de bras, juste à temps.

**« Jetez vos armes ! Ou ont en fait des miettes ! »**, menacèrent les trolls. Bilbon arborait une expression à la fois effrayée et suppliante.

Thorïn fut le premier à jeter son arme, et nous le suivirent. Les trolls mirent plusieurs nains à cuir sur une broche, après les avoir débarrassés de leurs vêtements, tandis qu'ils mettaient les autres dans des sacs, dont moi et Bilbon.

**« ****Ça brule ! Ça brule ! Ça brule ! »**, criaient les nains qui se trouvaient sur la broche, tandis que deux des trolls la faisait tourner.

**« C'est pas la peine de les cuire, y a qu'à s'asseoir dessus et en faire de la gelée. »,** lança l'un des trolls.

**« Faut les faire rissoler et rôtir avec une pincée de sauge. »**, dit un autre.

**« Ça doit pas être mauvais. ».**

**« Sortez-moi de là ! », **continuaient les nains, totalement désespérés.

**« Détachez-moi ! ».**

Pendant ce temps, du côté des : « mis de côté ». J'étais allongée, dans un sac, à côté de Thorïn et juste au dessus de Bilbon, ce qui faisait que, dès que Gloïn bougeait, il m'écrasait ! Quand à Kili, il râlait sur Oïn :

**« Arrête de bouger ! »**.

**« Laisse tomber l'assaisonnement. On n'a pas toute la nuit. »**, déclara l'un des trolls. **« Le jour va se lever. Dépêchons nous. J'ai pas envie d'être changé en pierre. »**.

A cet instant, je croisais le regard de Bilbon, nous venions d'avoir la même idée.

**« Allez-y. Pendant que je tente quelque chose. »**, lui soufflais-je.

**« Attendez ! »**, s'écria ce dernier, tout en se levant, quelque peu gêné par le sac dans lequel il se trouvait. **« Vous allez faire une énorme bêtise. ».**

**« On ne peut pas les raisonner ! Ils sont idiots ! »**, lança Dori depuis la broche.

**« Idiots ? Alors qu'est-ce que nous sommes nous ? »**, ironisa Bofur qui était lui aussi sur la broche.

« **Je… je voulais dire avec… avec l'assaisonnement. »**, poursuivit le Hobbit en sautillant vers le feu.

**« Quoi avec l'assaisonnement ? »,** demanda l'un des trolls.

**« Non mais vous les avez sentis ? Il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort que la sauge avant de les servir. ».**

**« Traitre ! »,** lança l'un des nains dans un sac.

**« Qu'est-ce que t'y connais ? T'as déjà cuisiné du nain ? ».**

**« Ferme là ! »**, lança le troll qui semblait être le cuisinier. **« Laisse…le… cambriolomobbit parler. ».**

**« Le secret pour cuisiner le nain c'est… ».**

**« Oui ? Vas-y, dit-nous le secret. ».**

**« Oui je vais vous le dire. Le secret c'est… »**, les nains regardèrent le Hobbit, avec appréhension. **« De… les écorcher vifs ! ».** Je levais les yeux au ciel.

**« Non ! »**, fit un nain.

Quand à moi, je tentais de faire appel à ma magie, me concentrant sur les arbres environnants. Je sentais qu'ils m'écoutaient, mais je n'obtenais aucune réponse. Mince alors, comment un arbre pouvait-il avoir peur d'un troll ? Etant obligée de me servir de mes mains pour disperser mon pouvoir, et emmaillotée comme je l'étais, j'étais tout bonnement inutile. Laissant tomber je me concentrais sur Bilbon, attendant le meilleur moment pour lui venir en aide.

**« Tom, donne-moi le couteau effilé. »**, demanda le troll cuisinier à l'un de ses compagnons.

**« Ça jm'en souviendrais, jm'en souviendrais ! »**, s'écriait Dwalin depuis la broche, tandis que ceux dans les sacs s'agitaient.

**« Tout ça, c'est rien que des bêtises. J'en ai mangé tout en tas avec leur peau. Faut les bouffer avec leurs bottes et tout et tout. ».**

À ce moment, j'aperçus Gandalf dans les fourrés, et remarquais que Bilbon l'avait vu lui aussi. Il était temps !

**« Il a raison, moi j'ai rien contre un bout de nain cru ! »**. L'un des trolls alla se saisir de Bombur et le leva au dessus de sa bouche. **« Bigrement croquant. ».**

**« Oh non pas celui là ! »**, cria Bilbon. **« Il est infecté. ». **Dans la panique de voir le gros nain se faire gober, j'étais parvenue à me relever à mon tour.

**« Il est quoi ? ».**

**« Oui, il a plein de vers dans les… les boyaux. »**. Le troll qui tenait Bombur le lâcha prestement et le fit tomber sur Oïn et Kili qui grimacèrent sous le poids du nain. **« En fait ils ont tous des vers ! Ils sont infestés de parasites, c'est une horreur. Je ne prendrais pas le risque, oh ça non ! ».**

**« Des parasites ? Il a dit des parasites ? »,** demanda Oïn à Kili.

**« Oui, il l'a dit. On n'a pas de parasites ! »**, S'écria ce dernier.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je sautillais sur moi-même pour que les deux nains me voient avant de leur lancer :

**« Bouclez là ! »**, soufflais-je.

**« C'est vous qu'en avez ! On n'est pas infestés par des parasites ! »,** continuait Kili et Oïn.

Mais je vis Thorïn donner un coup dans le dos de son neveu, ce qui attira son attention et celle du vieux nain qui comprirent qu'ils devaient jouer le jeu. Je soufflais devant la lenteur de l'esprit des nains.

**« J'ai des parasites gros comme mon bras ! », **cria Oïn.

**« Et moi des plus gros parasites, j'ai d'énormes parasites ! », **fit Kili, tandis que ceux sur la broche s'y mettaient aussi.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'eux ? »**, demanda alors l'un des trolls. **« On les laisse tous s'en aller ? ». **Oui bonne idée !

**« Et bien… »**, fit Bilbon.

**« Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu mijotes ? »**, s'énerva le troll en poussant du doigt le Hobbit. **« Cette petite fouine nous prend tous pour des andouilles. ».**

**« Petite fouine ? »**, répéta le semi-homme.

**« Des andouilles ? ».**

Et c'est là que me vint une idée, et il était temps car Bilbon commençait à user toutes ses cartouches. Toute à l'heure, quand je chantais devant les nains, c'est comme si ils avaient été envoûtés. Pendant ma chanson, je n'avais pensée à qu'une chose : qu'elle leur plaise, et ce fut le cas, donc…

Je m'avançais vers les trolls en sautillant, me calant à côté de Bilbon. Ne voyant pas le magicien arrivé, je mis mon plan à exécution.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? »**, me demanda l'un des trolls, ayant remarqué ma présence.

**« Ne faîtes pas ça Maïwenn ! », **cria Kili. Je me retournais et le fusillais du regard. Il comprit et baissa les yeux comme un enfant qu'on prend sur le fait.

**« Aimez-vous les chansons, ami troll ? », **demandais-je de ma voix la plus innocente.

**« Vous croyez que c'est le moment de chanter ?! », **cria Bofur de la broche.

**« Une chanson ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle parle de chanson celle-là ? », **dit l'un des trolls.

**« Ch'ais pas, mais moi j'aime bien les femelles. Elles sont tendres ! », **fit un autre en se léchant les babines et en s'approchant de moi.

**« Non ! Maïwenn ! », **s'écrièrent les nains.

Bon, c'est partir !

**« C'est dans 10 ans je m'en irais.  
J'entends le loup et le renard chanter.  
C'est dans 10 ans je m'en irais.  
J'entends le loup et le renard chanter.**

J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette.  
J'entends le loup et le renard chanter.  
J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette.

**J'entends le loup et le renard chanter. »  
**

Et tandis que je chantais, je me concentrais sur les trolls, prenant possession de leur volonté. Ces derniers commençaient à me regarder avec des airs perdus, hypnotisés par mes paroles.

**« C'est dans 9 ans je m'en irais.  
La jument de Michao a passée dans le pré.  
La jument de Michao et son petit poulain.  
A passé dans le pré et mangé tout le foin.**

**La jument de Michao et son petit poulain.  
A passé dans le pré et mangé tout le foin.**

L'hiver viendra, l'hiver, l'hiver viendra.  
La jument de Michao, elle s'en repentira.

**L'hiver viendra, l'hiver, l'hiver viendra.  
La jument de Michao, elle s'en repentira. »  
**

Je chantais de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, ayant aperçue Gandalf une nouvelle fois. Tous les nains s'étaient tus. Certes ils n'étaient pas hypnotisés vu que je ne portais pas mon attention sur eux, mais ils voulaient mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

**« C'est dans 4 ans je m'en irais.  
J'entends le loup et le renard chanter.  
C'est dans 4 ans je m'en irais.  
J'entends le loup et le renard chanter.**

J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette.  
J'entends le loup et le renard chanter.

**J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette.  
J'entends le loup et le renard chanter.**

C'est dans 3 ans je m'en irais.  
La jument de Michao a passée dans le pré.  
La jument de Michao et son petit poulain.  
A passé dans le pré et mangé tout le foin.

**La jument de Michao et son petit poulain.  
A passé dans le pré et mangé tout le foin. ».**  
**

Je vis le magicien se rapprocher du rocher et l'escalader, je décidais donc de stopper ma chanson, même si elle n'était pas finie. Les trolls mes regardèrent, totalement perdus, mais ils reprirent vite leurs esprits et l'un d'eux lâcha :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait sorcière ?! »**, grogna-t-il.

**« Oh moi, pas grand-chose. », **dis-je d'un air innocent. **« Mais lui, risque de vous faire bien pire. »**, fis-je en désignant un point derrière eux avec mon menton.

**« Que l'aube vous saisissent tous ! », **cria Gandalf de dessus son rocher.

**« C'est qui ça ? », **demanda un troll.

**« Aucune idée. », **dit un autre.

**« Y se mange lui aussi ? ».**

Au même moment, d'un coup de bâton, Gandalf fendit le rocher, sur lequel il était, en deux. Laissant passer les rayons du soleil levant. Les trolls furent alors changés en pierre. Nous restâmes figés pendant quelques secondes, avant que les nains ne se mettent à rire à gorges déployées, heureux d'être en vie et sauvés !

**« Oh ! Enlève ton pied de mon dos ! »**, se plaignit Dwalin sur la broche.

Gandalf vint nous aider à nous débarrasser des sacs, et détacher les nains de la broche, en ayant préalablement éteint le feu en dessous. Le magicien me détacha en premier, me félicitant pour mon petit concert :

**« Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir emmené jeune fille. »**, dit-il avec un sourire.

**« Si seulement vous n'étiez pas le seul à le penser. »**, murmurais-je.

**« Patiente…cela viendra. ».**

Puis il parti s'occuper des autres pendant que j'éteignais le feu sous les pauvres nains. Ces derniers me remercièrent chaleureusement, autant pour mon chant que pour le feu. Même Dwalin, qui vint m'enlacer avec un peu trop de force. Quand tous les nains furent libérés, ils entreprirent de se rhabiller. Gandalf s'était rapproché de moi, et j'aperçus Thorïn se diriger vers nous.

**« Où êtes-vous allé ? Si je ne suis pas indiscret ? »**, demanda-t-il au magicien.

**« Voir plus avant. »,** répondit ce dernier.

**« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ? ».**

**« Un regard en arrière. »,** fit-il en souriant. **« Sale affaire, enfin ils sont tous entiers. ».**

**« Pas grâce au cambrioleur ou à la magicienne. »**, lança le roi nain. Ses mots me firent mal. Quel égoïste ! Et en plus, il osait le dire en ma présence !

**« Ils ont eu l'intelligence de gagner du temps »**, nous défendis Gandalf. **« Aucun de vous n'y a pensé. ».**

Je fixais Thorïn avec un regard assassin, avant de faire volte-face et d'aller voir Bilbon. Ce dernier était en train d'aider Bombur à s'habiller. Quand–t-il me vit arriver, j'eus droit à un beau sourire.

**« Encore bravo pour votre prestation. »**, me félicita-t-il.

« **Oh ! Mais tout le mérite ne me revient pas ! »**, m'exclamais-je. **« Vous avez fait la plus grande partie »**. Il me sourit timidement, mais remarqua que quelque chose me tracassait.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »**, demanda-t-il, après que Bombur se soit éloigné.

**« Je réalise que…quoi que nous fassions…il ne sera jamais satisfait. »**, soufflais-je. Je le vit regarder derrière moi, en direction du roi nain.

**« Vous parlez de Thorïn… »**, murmura-t-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

J'arborais une mine grave et Bilbon me tapota doucement le bras pour me réconforter. Kili arriva au même moment, l'air enjoué, suivi de près par son frère.

**« Ah ! Voici les héros du jour ! »**, s'écria le brun en entourant mes épaules de son bras.

**« Oui ! C'était bien trouvé Bilbon. »**, continu le blond. **« Tout comme Maïwenn. ».**

**« Ce n'était pas grand-chose. »,** dit le Hobbit, tout en agitant légèrement la main.

**« Ont n'allaient tout de même pas vous laissez vous faire dévorer par ces horribles trolls ! », **ironisais-je. « **Ça aurait été dommage. »**, rajoutais-je avec un regard taquin.

**« Ah, parce que vous ! Vous n'étiez pas sur le point de vous faire dévorer tout comme nous ? », **lança Kili, sarcastique.

**« Euh…je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angles… », **murmurais-je, sérieuse en tenant mon menton sous ma main, paraissant réfléchir, avant de tourner mon regard vers les deux frères et de sourire.

Ils se joignirent à mes rires, et nous entendîmes Thorïn ordonner que nous nous mettions à la recherche d'une grotte, celle des trolls. Et alors que nous nous mettions en marche, Kili me lança :

**« En tout cas Maïwenn… »**, commença-t-il. **« Préviens-nous la prochaine fois que tu chantes. Ont aimeraient éviter de se faire hypnotiser. ». **Il me regarda un moment, le sourire aux lèvres, semblant attendre quelque chose, quand je percutais enfin.

**« Mon pouvoir n'a d'effet que lorsque je le souhaite. »,** lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire, ravie qu'il me tutoie. **« Et sur les personnes que je visent. Les autres n'en sont pas affectés, comme vous avez pu le voir avec les trolls. ».**

**« Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisée ta magie ? », **demanda Fili, me tutoyant comme son frère. **« Tu n'as pas besoin de ton bâton pourtant. ».**

**« Mais j'ai besoin de mes mains. », **fis-je en montrant lesdites mains.

Ils hochèrent la tête, comprenant ce que je venais de dire. Nous entendîmes alors un nain crier qu'il avait trouvé la grotte. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la tanière des trolls, et alors que nous arrivions devant l'entrée, Kili reprit la parole :

**« Concernant…tes mains… », **dit-il timidement.

**« Je suis née comme ça. », **lui répondis-je directement.

**« Je vois…pardon…c'est juste… ». **Mais je le coupais.

**« Ne t'en fait pas Kili.** », le rassurais-je avec un sourire. **« Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal. ». **Il souri, visiblement soulagé et heureux que je le tutoie à mon tour.

Voyant certains des nains s'affairer à l'intérieur de la grotte, je décidais de m'asseoir sur un rocher moussu, histoire de reprendre quelques forces. Nous n'avions pas pu dormir de la nuit avec ces fichus trolls ! Je vis Balin s'approcher de moi, après m'avoir lancé plusieurs regards en coin, hésitant.

**« Mademoiselle. Je voulais vous féliciter pour votre intervention de toute à l'heure. »**, dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

**« Oh. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. », **répondis-je en baissant la tête. **« J'ai signée le contrat, alors je participes. »**, ironisais-je.

**« Oui… », **souffla-t-il d'un air désolé. **« Écoutez… je suis désolé si Thorïn vous a blessée. ». **Je relevais la tête, surprise par les paroles du vieux nain.

**« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Balin. », **murmurais-je. **« En fait, si quelqu'un doit s'excuser…ce n'est pas vous. ».**

**« Thorïn est quelqu'un de bien Maïwenn. », **dit le nain en s'asseyant près de moi. **« Il a fait beaucoup de chose pour son peuple. C'est un nain courageux et loyal ! ».**

**« Je n'en doute pas Balin. Mais je ne mérite pas un tel traitement. », **soufflais-je d'un ton las.

**« Oui…vous avez raison. »,** admit-il.

Les nains qui étaient descendus dans la grotte remontèrent et Balin alla à leur rencontre, après m'avoir regardé avec un petit sourire désolé. Je vis Thorïn nettoyer une épée qu'il avait dû trouver dans la grotte, il dû sentir mon regard sur lui car il se retourna, je lui lançais alors mon regard le plus indifférent car pour rien au monde je ne lui donnerais satisfaction, puis je détournais mes yeux vers Kili et Fili qui fouillait un tas d'ossements où se trouvait des objets en tout genre. Je vis ensuite Gandalf interpeller Bilbon, puis lui tendre une petite dague qui semblait de fourniture Elfique, comme la nouvelle épée de Thorïn d'ailleurs. On entendit alors un bruit étrange venant de la forêt et Thorïn cria :

**« Quelque chose approche ! ».**

**« Restez groupés ! », **ordonna le magicien. **« Dépêchez-vous ! », **tandis qu'il dégainait son épée.

Je me levais d'un bon, me dirigeant vers la troupe.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? », **demanda un nain.

**« Prenez vos arme ! Vite ! »,** continua Gandalf.

Je suivais les nains qui s'étaient mis à courir, me retournant pour voir si Bilbon en faisait autant. Et alors que nous arrivions dans un endroit plus dégagé de la forêt, un autre bruit se fit entendre suivit d'une voix. Quelque chose me disais que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder…

**Fin chapitre 7.**

* * *

* "A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal" du film "Rebelle".

** "La jument de Michao".

* * *

Pour la suite cela risque de prendre du temps, j'en suis désolée. J'ai des partiels à passer après les vacances d'avril, j'aurais donc moins l'occasion d'écrire. Mais je me rattraperais après, promis ! Reviews ?


	9. Chapter 8 : Course poursuite

Salut ! Et voici le huitième chapitre ! tintintintin !

Merci à **_Lunaelle_**, _**chouquette14**_,**_ Nanathebest_**,**_ stef_**, **_Rowena_**,**_ LuunaCrazy_** et **_Lollie Lovegood_ **pour leurs reviews !

Merci à tous de m'avoir encouragée à poursuivre cette fic, j'essaierais de ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite !

Gros bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Course poursuite.**

Alors que nous arrivions dans un endroit moins boisé et relativement plat, nous entendîmes un bruit étrange et quelque peu effrayant, alors qu'une voix hurlait :

**« Voleurs ! Au feu ! Assassin ! »**.

Nous vîmes alors un traineau en bois sortir de derrière les fourrés, tiré par…des lapins. Un vieil homme vêtu de brun et…très étrange, dirigeait le tout aussi étrange véhicule. Il nous regardait d'une manière curieuse, tout comme nous d'ailleurs. Gandalf s'approcha alors.

**« Radagast ! »**, fit le magicien en rengainant son arme. **« C'est Radagast le brun ! Qu'êtes-vous donc venu faire ici ? »**.

**« Je vous cherchais Gandalf. »**, murmura l'étrange hurluberlu. **« Il se passe des choses, des choses très alarmantes. ».**

**« Mais encore ? ».**

Radagast allait répondre quand il se tu soudainement, semblant avoir oublié ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

**« Attendez un instant, je… Oh ! Une idée m'est venue et elle s'est envolée, je… je l'avais là, sur le bout de la langue. ».** Il se mit alors à tirer sa langue, tandis que Gandalf s'approchait de lui, quelque chose bougeait dans sa bouche et le magicien gris s'en saisi. **« Phasme… », **souffla Radagast après que Gandalf est sorti l'insecte de sa bouche. **« Il se passe des choses à Verbois Gandalf ! Des choses alarmantes ! »**, continua le magicien brun, ayant retrouvé son idée de départ.

**« Allons parler plus loin. »,** murmura le magicien gris en s'éloignant du groupe.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? », **demanda Thorïn en s'approchant de lui.

**« Rien qui vous concerne mon ami. ».**

Et toc ! Vu la tête que faisait le roi, la réponse de Gandalf ne lui avait pas plus, mais il ne releva pas, allant s'asseoir sur un rocher non loin, la mine renfrognée. Nous nous installâmes tous quelque part, profitant de cette accalmie pour reprendre des forces.

**« Que se disent-ils d'après vous ? »**, me demanda Bilbon qui s'était assis à côté de moi.

**« Je n'en ai aucune idée… »**, mentis-je.

Car j'entendais parfaitement la conversation des deux magiciens, et elle ne me plaisait pas du tout...

**« Vert-Bois est malade Gandalf. »**, commença Radagast. **« Une ombre est venue l'envahir. Plus rien ne pousse. Rien de beau en tout cas. ».** Gandalf s'éloigna, se concentrant sur les paroles de l'autre magicien. **« L'air est vicié, fétide. Mais le pire, ce sont les toiles. »**

**« Les toiles ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »,** demanda Gandalf.

**« Des araignées Gandalf. Géantes. Se sont des descendantes de Ungoliant ou je ne suis pas magicien. J'ai suivit leur piste, elles sont venus de Dol Guldur. »,** murmura le brun.

**« Dol Guldur ? Mais la vieille forteresse est abandonnée. »**

**« Non Gandalf. Elle ne l'est pas. ».**

Je fus tirée de ma transe par la voix de Thorïn qui s'était approché de moi. Il était visiblement en colère et avait l'air d'avoir la ferme intention de la déverser sur moi.

**« Très joli tour mademoiselle. »**, dit-il d'un ton acerbe, parlant visiblement de mon petit concerto, avec un train de retard. **« Mais pas très utile pour faire un feu ou préparer le repas. »**. Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils. **« Je vous demanderais donc de cesser vos petits jeux pour attirer l'attention. ». **Puis il se détourna et s'éloigna.

Là c'était trop ! Mon visage dû virer au rouge, car Balin s'empressa de se placer devant moi, tentant tant bien que mal de me calmer.

**« Ne prenez pas cela personnellement mademoiselle. ».**

**« Je vous ais sauvé la vie ! »**, criais-je de colère au roi nain, tandis que les autres chuchotaient. **« Tout comme Bilbon ! », **rajoutais-je, en me plantant devant lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.** « Et je suis peut être jeune, et peut être ne connais-je rien au monde ! Mais ce n'est pas la peine de me traité comme un déchet ! ».**

Sur ce, je partis comme une furie, m'enfonçant entre les arbres. Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Certes il était roi, certes il était le chef de cette compagnie. Mais rien ne l'autorisait à me traiter de la sorte ! Je n'avais rien fait de mal ! Je m'assis au pied d'un grand chêne et entrepris de fixer mes pieds, histoire de me calmer. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur le chant des oiseaux, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, l'odeur des arbres et de la terre…ah ! Comme j'aimais cette ambiance ! Le « silence » de la nature.

J'entendis alors un hurlement. Le genre de hurlement qui vous glace le sang, et vous fige sur place. Sans attendre, je me relevais et m'élançais vers la compagnie que j'avais délaissée quelques minutes plus tôt. Heureusement je n'étais pas partie bien loin, et j'entendis Bilbon s'affoler :

**« C'était un loup ? »,** demanda-t-il. **« Y-a-t-il des loups dans le coin ? ».**

**« Des loups ? Non il ne s'agit pas d'un loup. »**, répondit Bofur.

Des grognements se firent alors entendre et l'une de ces créatures bondit par-dessus Bofur avant d'être tué par un coup d'épée de Thorïn. De l'autre coté arriva un second qui tenta de s'en prendre à ce dernier. Sans réfléchir je décochais une flèche qui alla se planter entre les deux yeux de la bête, en même temps que celle de Kili. Ce dernier se tourna vers moi et me souri de toutes ses dents, visiblement impressionné.

**« Des éclaireurs wargs ! »**, gronda Thorïn, après avoir retiré sa lame du corps de la première bête. **« Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orques n'est pas loin. ».**

**« Une bande d'orques ! »,** paniqua Bilbon.

**« À qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan ? »,** demanda Gandalf au roi nain, en se plantant devant lui.

**« À personne. »,** répondit-il.

**« À qui l'avez-vous dit ?! ».**

**« À personne, je le jure ! ».**

Gandalf soupira, l'air visiblement inquiet. Devant la mine du magicien, le visage de Thorïn se décomposa, alors qu'il demandait :

**« Au nom de Durin, qu'y a-t-il ? ».**

**« Vous êtes pourchassés. »,** soupira le magicien gris.

**« Il nous faut quitter cet endroit. »,** déclara Dwalin.

**« Impossible ! »**, s'écria Ori en apparaissant de derrière les fourrés, suivit par Bifur. **« Nous n'avons pas de poneys ! Ils se sont enfuis ! ». **Oh non ! Lune !

**« Je vais les lancer à mes trousses. », **déclara Radagast.

**« Se sont des wargs de Gundabad. », **répondit Gandalf, en se tournant vers lui. **« Ils vous rattraperons ».**

**« Se sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! », **dit fièrement le magicien brun. **« Qu'ils essaient donc pour voir. ».**

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'Istar gris, Radagast se précipita vers son traineau et ordonna à ses lapins de se mettre en marche. Alors que ce dernier disparaissait derrière les arbres, on entendit plusieurs hurlements.

**« Préparez-vous. »**, soupira Gandalf, devant le comportement impétueux de son collègue.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers l'orée de la forêt, les nains, Bilbon et moi-même, sur ses talons. Nous sortîmes discrètement de dessous les arbres pour suivre le magicien gris, qui s'était caché derrière un énorme rocher, scrutant l'horizon, tentant d'apercevoir Radagast. On entendit alors des hurlements bestiaux, ainsi que la voix du magicien brun, provoquant les cavaliers orques pour qu'ils le suivent. En me penchant légèrement vers l'avant, j'aperçus l'Istar brun disparaître au loin, suivi par une bande de gros loups montés par des créatures qui me semblais fortement hideuses.

**« Venez. »,** souffla Gandalf en se détachant du rocher.

Nous le suivîmes, courant comme des dératés à travers la lande, ralentis par les rochers et le terrain quelque peu accidenté. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui me parurent durées des heures ! Nous avions rejoint un endroit beaucoup plus plane, mais où les rochers se faisaient rares, et les opportunités de se dissimuler par la même occasion. Thorïn était en tête du cortège, suivit de près par tous les autres. Bilbon traînait un peu, je restais donc en arrière pour le soutenir. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimée courir, n'étant pas très douée pour respirer convenablement, mais à ce moment là, l'instinct de survie prenait le dessus.

Au bout d'un moment, Thorïn s'arrêta, semblant scruter l'horizon. Je le rejoignis en tête, souhaitant connaître les raisons de notre arrêt soudain. Et c'est là que j'aperçus, juste en face et à quelques mètres, Radagast sur son traineau, poursuivi par les cavaliers wargs. Personne n'osait bouger ou parler, de peur d'être repéré.

**« Restez groupé. »,** ordonna Gandalf avant de faire demi-tour. **« Venez ! ».**

Nous nous remîmes donc à courir, toujours plus vite. J'attendis Bilbon avant de reprendre ma course, car ce dernier était toujours à la traîne, soufflant péniblement.

**« Tenez bon Bilbon. »,** lui soufflais-je, tout en le poussant avec une main dans le dos.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Thorïn s'immobilisa une seconde fois, retenant Bombur dans sa course. Nous nous plaquâmes contre le mur rocheux qui nous surplombait, attendant que la voie se libère.

**« Venez tous, dépêchez-vous, vite ! »,** cria Gandalf en incitant les nains, d'un signe de main, de continuer à courir.

Nous courions, en file indienne, en longeant le mur rocheux. Étant l'une des dernières avec Bilbon, j'entendis Thorïn demander à Gandalf :

**« Où nous conduisez-vous ? ».**

Le magicien ne répondit pas et commença sa course, tandis que le roi nain fit une grimace où on pouvait lire l'exaspération. Nous continuâmes de courir, zigzaguant à travers la plaine, tentant d'éviter les cavaliers. Arrivés à la base d'un énorme rocher, tout le monde s'arrêta. Mais alors que j'en profitais pour reprendre mon souffle, Thorïn m'agrippa le bras pour me tirer jusqu'au mur de pierre, me plaquant contre ce dernier. J'entendis alors un bruit bestial venant d'au-dessus de nous.

Alors que personne n'osait bouger, de peur d'être repéré. Je sentis la main de Thorïn frôler la mienne, et alors que je me tournais vers ce dernier, je le vit hocher la tête en direction de Kili puis de moi. Quand je vis le jeune nain s'emparer d'une des flèches de son carquois, je compris la requête muette du roi. J'entrepris donc de me détacher lentement du mur rocheux, tout en armant mon arc. Kili fut le premier à tirer, sa flèche touchant le warg. J'en décochais une à mon tour qui alla se planter entre les yeux de la créature. Cette dernière dévala la pente rocailleuse, faisant tomber son cavalier qui poussa alors un cri sinistre.

Dwalin brandis alors son gigantesque marteau, et l'abattit sur la tête de l'orque, suivi de Bifur qui lui donna le coup de grâce. Et tout ça dans une discrétion à toute épreuve…nous allions être repérer pour sûr. Nous entendîmes des hurlements qui nous le confirmèrent, Gandalf scruta alors l'étendue rocheuse qui se trouvait devant nous. Et avec une voix où pointait de la peur, il s'écria :

**« Fuyez ! Vite ! ». **Et c'est ce que nous fîmes.

Nous courions depuis plus d'une heure, pour sûr ! Et je commençais à sentir un vilain point de côté naître au creux de mes côtes. Mais le supplice ne faisait que commencer car, dans notre course, nous nous étions dirigés vers une partie de la lande relativement plane, pratiquement dépourvue de rocher, ou de quoi que soit pour nous cacher du regard des monstres.

**« Ils arrivent ! »,** cria Gloïn, alors que nous avions arrêtés de courir.

Et alors que je regardais autour de moi, cherchant une issue ou un moyen de nous dissimuler, je me rendis compte que nous étions encerclés.

**« Venez ! »,** cria Gandalf en s'élançant. Mais où nous emmenait-il ?! Le savait-il seulement ?!

Nous nous élançâmes à sa suite, mais alors que nous avancions, nos ennemis se rapprochaient eux aussi.

**« En voilà d'autre ! »,** cria Kili.

**« Kili ! Tue-les ! », **lui ordonna Thorïn.

Malgré le fait que je n'avais reçu aucun ordre, je me saisis de mon arc et l'armais, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. Je fis le tour de moi-même et me rendis compte que nous étions réellement encerclés de tous les côtés. Je décochais une flèche, visant un warg seul qui tentait de se jeter sur Fili. J'en tuais plusieurs, me concentrant sur ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop de mes compagnons ou de moi-même. Apercevant Bilbon je le sommais d'un signe de main de se rapprocher de moi, me facilitant ainsi sa protection, il me rejoignit sans broncher.

**« Nous sommes cernés ! »,** cria Fili. Non sans blague !

**« Ils approchent ! »,** dit Dwalin. Alors que nous nous étions réunies au pied d'un énorme rocher.

**« Où est Gandalf ?! »,** demanda un autre.

**« Il nous a abandonné. », **grogna le nain tatoué.

Je vis les cavaliers se rapprocher de plus en plus, commençant franchement à paniquer. Ori visa l'un d'eux avec son lance pierre, mais ça n'eu pas beaucoup d'effet, le pauvre nain recula visiblement effrayé.

**« Il faut tenir ! »,** cria Thorïn en dégainant son arme.

Nous nous mîmes tous en position de combat, en restant proche les uns les autres, pour porter secours au cas où. Bofur se tenait près de moi, semblant vouloir me protéger, tandis que je me collais presque à Bilbon, le protégeant de mon corps.

**« Par ici pauvre fous ! »,** cria une voix derrière nous. Et alors que je faisais volte-face, j'aperçus Gandalf, dissimulé en partie par un rocher.

**« Suivez-moi ! »,** ordonna Thorïn en se dirigeant vers le rocher où avait disparut le magicien.

Tous se ruèrent vers le chef de la compagnie, découvrant en arrivant un passage dans la roche. En effet, une ouverture donnait sur une petite pente, qui avait l'air de pénétrer dans le gigantesque rocher qui nous surplombait. Me retournant vers Bilbon je lui lançais :

**« Allez-si Bilbon ! ».** Et le voyant hésité je lui criais littéralement dessus. **« Maintenant ! »,** avant de me retourner, décochant une flèche à un cavalier sui s'était trop approché.

Thorïn tua un warg qui tentait de l'attaquer, tandis que les autres se précipitaient toujours dans l'ouverture du rocher. Il héla ensuite Kili qui se tenait toujours en avant, lui ordonnant de revenir. Le jeune nain tourna la tête, et après avoir tiré une dernière flèche se précipita vers le rocher. Je décochais l'une des miennes pour tuer un warg qui s'était élancé à sa poursuite. Thorïn me saisi alors, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, par le bras, m'envoyant littéralement valdinguer à l'entrée de la roche. Fili, qui arrivait au même moment, me poussa dans l'ouverture. Quel délicatesse ces messieurs, j'vous jure ! Après une petite chute sur les fesses, j'arrivais au milieu des autres nains, et me relevant prestement je remarquais que nous nous trouvions dans une sorte de grotte.

Une fois toute la compagnie réunie, nous entendîmes le son d'un cor, suivi par le bruit de flèches et de hurlements. Nous restions figés, attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas. En effet, au bout d'un moment, un orque chuta dans notre antre, je vis alors plusieurs des nains dégainer leurs armes, mais la créature était morte. Thorïn s'approcha et saisi la flèche plantée dans le corps du monstre pour l'examiner.

**« Les elfes »,** déclara-t-il en jetant l'objet, l'air visiblement mécontent. Je le vis regarder Gandalf avec méfiance.

**« Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage. », **dit Dwalin, qui s'était engouffré dans le tunnel derrière nous. « **Devons-nous le suivre ? ».**

**« Nous le suivons bien sûr ! »,** s'exclama Bofur en rejoignant le nain tatoué, suivi par tous les autres.

Alors que tout le monde avançait, je restais en arrière, en compagnie de Bilbon et Gandalf. Ce dernier déclara, tout en nous fixant le Hobbit et moi.

**« Je pense que c'est plus sage. ».**

**« Où mène ce chemin Gandalf ? », **lui demandais-je.

**« En sécurité… », **souffla-t-il, semblant de pas vouloir être entendu.

Nous marchâmes donc, durant de longues minutes, suivant le tunnel rocheux. Tantôt large tantôt étroit, à tel point que je priais pour que Bombur n'y reste pas coincé. Je me sentais très mal à l'aise, étant claustrophobe de nature, cela me faisais me sentir très à l'étroit. Je fixais donc le ciel, que l'on pouvait apercevoir en haut des murs rocheux, tentant de me persuader qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un endroit clôt, sans grand résultat…

Au bout d'un moment, nous passâmes devant une petite cascade, qui dévalait des marches taillées dans la falaise. En les descendants, je vis quelque chose qui me coupa le souffle. Devant moi, s'étendait une vallée boisée, surplombée d'une falaise où trônait une multitude de bâtisses toutes aussi splendides les unes que les autres. Personne ne parlait, absorbé par la beauté du paysage.

**« La vallée d'Imladris ! »,** déclara Gandalf qui s'était glissé derrière Bilbon et moi. **« Dans le langue commune on la connait sous un autre nom ».**

**« Fondcombe… », **souffla Bilbon, en même temps que moi.

**« Ici se trouve la dernière maison simple à l'Est de la mer. », **continua le magicien.

Je vis alors Thorïn nous lancer un regard noir, visiblement agacé devant notre expression d'émerveillement. Il se planta devant Gandalf, et d'une voix glacial lui lança :

**« C'était votre plan depuis le début. Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi. ».**

**« Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorïn Ecu-De-Chêne. », **répliqua calmement le magicien. **« La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apporté avec vous. ».**

Bilbon et moi nous regardâmes alors, avec une expression de deux enfants attendant que le professeur est finit de sermonner l'un de leur camarade. Tout en sachant qu'il méritait sa punition.

**« Vous croyez que les Elfes nous encouragerons à poursuivre notre quête ? »,** lança le roi nain, sur un ton plus calme. **« Ils voudront nous en empêcher. ».**

**« Sans aucun doute. »,** déclara Gandalf. **« Mais nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions. ».** Je vis alors le roi arborer une expression quelque peu surprise, avant de baisser la tête, semblant se soumettre à la décision du magicien. **« Si nous voulons réussir, il nous faudra faire preuve de tact. »,** continua-t-il. **« De respect et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi, vous devrez me laisser parler moi. ».**

Je pouffais de rire à cette réplique, suivi par Bilbon. Gandalf nous jeta alors un regard noir qui fit taire le Hobbit, mais pas moi. Je continuais de défier le magicien avec un regard malicieux et un grand sourire. Il finit par sourire à son tour, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier de pierres. Bilbon le suivi et je restais donc en arrière avec Thorïn qui me fusillait du regard.

**« Cette technique n'a jamais tuée personne vous savez. »,** lui lançais-je sur un ton calme avant de rejoindre les autres.

La compagnie avait commencée à descendre le long et étroit escalier taillé dans la falaise de la vallée. Après quelques marches, je me rendis compte que le roi nain me suivait. Il avait dû être tellement décontenancé par surprise de Gandalf qu'il ne trouvait aucune réplique cinglante à m'envoyer. Il se contentait donc de marcher derrière moi en silence, pointé de quelques grommellements. Je sentais que notre séjour allait être des plus mouvementé, mais j'espérais quand même que nous puissions y rester un certain temps, trop heureuse d'être où je me trouvais en cet instant.

**Fin Chapitre 8.**

* * *

Les Elfes, les Elfes... *-*

Nous allons passer plusieurs chapitres chez nos bons amis les Elfes. Je vais tenter d'insérer dans mon histoire : de longues discutions avec Elrond, mais aussi avec Thorïn. On va d'ailleurs voir un rapprochement entre le roi nain et l'héroïne. Des petits moments avec les deux jeunes frères nains, et peut être même avec notre petit Estel *-*.

Voilà, à la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 9 : Imladris

Coucou !

Neuvième chapitre ! Désolé pour l'attente !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Imladris.**

Il nous fallut plusieurs minutes pour descendre le long escalier menant à la vallée. J'avais risquée, à plusieurs reprises, de me rompre le cou. Trop émerveillée par la beauté des lieux, mais aussi à cause de mon problème de vertige. J'avais sans cesse les yeux rivés sur les différents éléments qui occupaient le paysage. Des ponts, des bancs, des autels, des maisons, etc. Tentant d'oublier le vide en dessous de moi. Thorïn, qui était resté derrière, m'avais rattrapée la première fois, me sermonnant au passage. Puis ce fut le tour de Dwalin, qui s'était contenté de rigoler devant ma maladresse. Et enfin, de Fili et Kili, qui m'avaient rattrapée par la capuche de ma cape avant que je ne bascule vers l'avant. Leur hilarité passée, le plus âgé me lança :

**« Décidément, tu es vraiment maladroite. »**, constata-t-il, avec un regard amusé.

**« J'ai un peu le vertige en faite. », **avouais-je. **« Si je regarde mes pieds, je risque d'être prise d'une crise de panique. ».**

**« Mais si tu ne les regarde pas, tu risque de tomber. », **continua-t-il. **« Quel effroyable dilemme que celui-là. ».** Il arborait un sourire moqueur, tout comme son frère.

**« C'est ça, moque toi ! »,** lui lançais-je en souriant.

**« Reste entre nous deux, si ça peut te rassurer. », **dit Kili.

**« Mmh…oui, merci. ».** Je me positionnant donc entre les deux nains.

**« Mais de rien. », **me murmura le brun en se penchant légèrement vers moi, avec un petit sourire taquin.

Nous continuâmes donc d'avancer, descendant de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à pénétrer dans un petit bois. Nous suivîmes un petit chemin blanc qui partait sur la droite, pour arriver enfin sur un magnifique pont…sans barrière ou protection quelconque, pourtant il était suffisamment large pour pouvoir y passer à plusieurs, mais pas pour moi. Alors que la compagnie traversait, je stoppais net, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Fili, qui avait remarqué que je ne suivais pas, revint vers moi et me tendit sa main. Après une hésitation, je ravalais ma fierté et lui tendit la mienne. Il me conduisit lentement de l'autre côté du pont, et ce, sans me lâcher. Arrivé de l'autre côté, je lui souris tendrement tout en le remerciant pour son attention. Il se contenta de me sourire en me faisant un clin d'œil, tandis que son frère nous fixait étrangement. Je me tournais vers ce dernier tout en souriant, mais il se détourna, visiblement gêné. Ou bien était-il en colère ? Mais je n'eus pas le temps de tergiverser à ce sujet car quelqu'un s'approcha et parla.

**« Mithrandir ! »**, salua un Elfe, tout en descendant un escalier qui se trouvait juste en face du pont.

**« Ah ! Lindir ! », **fit Gandalf à son tour.

Les nains le regardaient d'un air méfiant, se rapprochant les uns des autres. Quand à moi, je restais en arrière, contemplant la beauté de ce Lindir, tandis que le magicien continuait de parler. Mais cette fois dans une langue qui m'étais inconnue, et qui devait être de l'Elfique à coup sûr. Il était de la même taille que l'Istar, un visage fin, entouré de cheveux d'un noir de jais. Son expression était calme et respectueuse.

**« Je dois parler au Seigneur Elrond. »**, lui dit le magicien.

**« Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici. », **répondit calmement l'Elfe.

**« Pas ici ? », **s'étonna l'Istar. **« Où est-il ? ».**

Et comme pour répondre à sa question, un son de cor retentit, le même que celui de toute à l'heure, suivit par le bruit de sabots et de hennissements. Nous fîmes volte-face et aperçûmes une troupe de cavaliers Elfes, se dirigeant vers nous. Quand ils furent de l'autre côté du pont, Thorïn se mit à aboyer des ordres en Kuzdul, la seule chose que je compris fut :

**« Serrez les rangs ! ».**

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, que déjà, on me tirait vers l'arrière. Kili venait de me saisir par l'épaule pour me placer au centre de l'attroupement qu'ils venaient de former. Je me retrouvais donc au milieu des nains en compagnie de Bilbon. Les cavaliers passèrent le petit pont et se mirent à nous encercler, nous tournant autour. Les nains grognaient, se préparant à une quelconque attaque, qui ne viendrait pas, bien sûr. Les cavaliers finirent par ralentir leur course et à s'arrêter, alors que l'un d'eux s'écriait :

**« Gandalf ! »**.

**« Seigneur Elrond **! », répondit le concerné.

Mon cœur s'emballa à ce nom. Elrond ! C'est Elrond ! Tandis que Gandalf continuait de lui parler en Elfique, le Seigneur d'Imladris descendit de sa monture pour aller à la rencontre du magicien. Il était grand et majestueux, vêtu d'une armure, la peau blanche, des cheveux long noir comme l'ébène, et un visage fin très séduisant. Il salua l'Istar avec une petite accolade, avant de tendre une arme d'orque à Lindir.

**« C'est étrange que des orques s'approchent si près de nos frontières. »**, dit-il en langue commune. **« Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attiré par ici. ».**

**« Ah…il se peut que se soit nous. »,** répondit Gandalf, quelque peu gêné.

Le Seigneur Elrond se retourna pour faire face à l'attroupement que nous formions, semblant nous scanner du regard, avant de poser les yeux sur…moi. Quand je m'en rendis compte, je baissais les yeux, trop impressionnée et gênée que l'Elfe s'intéresse à ma personne. Il regarda une nouvelle fois Gandalf avant de reporter son attention sur le groupe, tandis que le roi nain s'avançait vers lui.

**« Bienvenu Thorïn, fils de Thraïn. »,** salua-t-il.

**« Il ne me semble pas vous connaître. »,** répondit l'intéressé d'un ton froid.

**« Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. », **continua l'Elfe, sans se préoccuper de l'hostilité du roi nain. **« J'ai connu Thrór quand il était roi sous la montagne. ».**

**« Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous. », **lança Thorïn, employant un ton et une expression soupçonneuse.

A ce moment là, je me demandais si le peuple nain recevait une quelconque éducation de bienséance. Alors que je soupirais devant le comportement plus qu'exaspérant du roi nain, je vis Gandalf me faire un signe de la main, je m'approchais donc, la boule au ventre. Quand je fus arrivée à leur hauteur, Elrond se tourna vers moi, et nous nous saluâmes d'un hochement de tête.

**« Seigneur Elrond, laissez-moi vous présenter Maïwenn. »**, dit le magicien.

**« Maïwenn… »,** murmura l'Elfe. **« **_**Il est rare de nos jours, de croiser des membres de votre peuple. C'est un honneur**_**. »,** finit-il en Gaélique, tout en s'inclinant. Varda avait raison, j'allais devoir apprendre jusqu'où allaient les dons qu'ils m'avaient offerts.

**« **_**Rare sont les fois où j'ai croisée le regard d'un immortel**_**. »,** répondis-je dans la même langue.** « **_**Mais jamais encore je n'avais eus la chance d'échanger, ne serait-ce que quelques mots, avec votre peuple. Tout l'honneur est pour moi**_**. »,** fis-je en m'inclinant de la même manière.

Il souri tendrement, avant de se tourner vers la compagnie qui nous regardait avec des airs d'incompréhension et de méfiance. Le Seigneur Elrond s'adressa à eux en Elfique, sans quitter Thorïn des yeux.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?! »**, grogna Gloïn. **« Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ?! ».** Tous les nains levèrent leurs armes tout en protestant.

**« Non maître Gloïn. », **répondit Gandalf. **« Il vient de nous inviter. »**. Les nains se concertèrent avant de se tourner vers l'Elfe et de répondre.

**« Et bien…dans ce cas, allons-y. », **fit le nain roux.

Nous suivîmes donc le maître des lieux qui nous mena dans un grand hall. Je devais me retenir pour ne pas garder la bouche bêtement ouverte, devant la beauté de la demeure. Le Seigneur Elrond nous laissa en compagnie de Lindir, tandis qu'il partait en compagnie de Gandalf. L'Elfe eu pour mission de nous montrer nos appartements avant le repas. Il nous mena à l'étage, et nous amena devant deux portes blanches qui se succédaient.

**« La chambre de droite est pour vous mademoiselle »,** commença Lindir, en se tournant vers moi. **« Celle de gauche est plus grande, elle est donc pour vous messieurs. »**.

**« Pourquoi a-t-elle droit à une chambre pour elle seule ?! », **s'indigna Oïn.

**« Il y a des avantages à être une femme maître Oïn. », **lui lançais-je avec un sourire.

**« Chacune des chambres contient une salle d'eau. », **continua Lindir, sans se préoccuper de la réflexion du nain. **« Prenez le temps de vous reposer avant le dîner. ».** Et sur ce il partit, visiblement pressé de s'éloigner des petits hommes.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, j'entrais dans ma nouvelle chambre et fermais la porte derrière moi. Je m'appuyais contre le bois blanc et me laissais glissée jusqu'au sol, enfouissant ma tête dans mes genoux, me remémorant les derniers évènements. Nous avions bien faillit y passer cette fois-ci ! Si les Elfes n'étaient pas intervenus, ces montres n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de nous ! Après mettre calmée, je relevais la tête et explorais la pièce du regard. C'était une chambre de taille moyenne, vêtue de murs et d'un sol blanc, constituée de meubles d'un bois clair, et d'un lit aux draps vert foncé. En me relevant, j'aperçus un miroir de pieds et j'entrepris de voir à quoi je ressemblais après plusieurs semaines à cavaler dans les bois.

M'inspectant sous toutes les coutures, je me rendis compte que j'avais maigrie, mais aussi pris du muscle. Moi qui n'avais jamais été une grande fan de sport, je m'en étais pas trop mal tirée. Mes cheveux, qui avaient poussés, étaient sale et mal coiffés, mes vêtements parsemés de terres. Tout d'un coup j'eus honte de mettre montrée dans cet état devant les Elfes. Aillant remarquée la porte de la salle de bain, je n'hésitais pas une seconde de plus. Je posais mes armes dans un coin et pénétrais dans la petite pièce. Elle était constituée de meubles blancs, ainsi que de rideaux vert foncés qui pendaient du plafond, d'un lavabo, d'un toilette et surtout…d'une gigantesque baignoire !

Je me déshabillais à toute vitesse, après avoir fais couler l'eau du bain. Je pris la première bouteille qui se trouvait près de la baignoire et l'ouvrit. Je ne saurais dire de quoi il s'agissait, mais ça sentait divinement bon ! J'en mis donc dans mon bain, je rapprochais les serviettes mis à ma disposition, et j'entrepris enfin d'entrer dans l'eau. Je frissonnais de tous mes membres, me calant confortablement, expirant calmement, totalement détendue…Je fermais les yeux et profitais de ce moment de calme.

* * *

Après une bonne demi-heure, je décidais de sortir de la baignoire, mes doigts commençant à être plus que fripés, et l'eau quelque peu froide. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette et entrepris de me coiffer. Cela fait, je sortis de la salle d'eau et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune Elfe. Elle avait des cheveux longs, d'un blond tellement clair qu'il paraissait blanc, ainsi que de magnifiques yeux bleus ciel. Elle releva la tête tout en me souriant, pas le moins du monde gênée par ma tenue.

**« Bonjour. Mon nom est Amillë. »**, me dit-elle, tout en s'inclinant. **« J'ai été chargée de prendre soin de vous pendant votre séjour à **_**Imladris**_**. »**.

**« Euh…Maïwenn…enchantée. », **dis-je,quelque peu décontenancé par les paroles de l'Elfe, ainsi que par ma tenue. **« Merci mais…vous n'avez pas besoin de vous souciez de moi. »**, lui dis-je poliment. **« Vous devez avoir des choses plus importantes à faire. »**. Elle me sourit doucement.

**« Le Seigneur Elrond ma demandée de veiller sur vous. », **dit-elle, en s'approchant de moi. **« Et je le ferais avec grand plaisir. »**.

**« On m'avait parlée de la bonté des Elfes, mais alors là… », **murmurais-je. Cela la fit rire, je repris alors contenance et lui dit : **« Merci beaucoup Amillë. »**.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, avant de se détourner de moi pour se saisir d'une pile de vêtements, qu'elle me tendit.

**« Je vous ai préparée des vêtements propres. »**, me dit-elle, sans se départir de son sourire. **« Vous en trouverez d'autres dans l'armoire. Il se peut que vous restiez à **_**Imladris **_**pendant quelque temps. Et en temps que femme, je me dois de vous permettre à vous, qui êtes tout aussi femme que moi, de vous vêtir à votre guise. », **fit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

**« Merci beaucoup Amillë. », **la remerciais-je avec un sourire.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de prendre mes vêtement de voyage et de les emporter avec elle, m'informant qu'elle partait les laver. Je retournais dans la salle de bain en possession des vêtements neufs, souhaitant pouvoir m'habiller loin des regards, juste au cas où. Une fois habillée, je retournais dans la chambre et entrepris de m'admirer dans le miroir. J'avais bien meilleure mine, bon j'avais toujours mon teint de porcelaine, beaucoup plus visible sans la couche de crasse accumulée pendant le voyage. Mais mes cheveux étaient en bien meilleur état, sans parler de mes vêtements. En effet, à présent je portais une belle tunique ivoire, dont le col m'entourait le cou, par-dessus un pantalon de la même couleur.

Alors que je tournais plusieurs fois sur moi-même, admirant les vêtements sous toutes les coutures, Amillë entra dans la chambre. Quand elle me vit, son sourire s'agrandit.

**« Vous êtes magnifique. »,** me dit-elle, tout en s'approchant de moi.

**« N'exagérons rien. »,** murmurais-je, gênée par le compliment de la jeune Elfe. Si moi j'étais « magnifique », alors qu'était-elle ?!

**« Je suis sincère. Vous êtes une belle jeune femme. », **continua-t-elle.

**« Non, vous vous êtes belle. », **fis-je avec un sourire gênée.** « Moi je suis…banale. ».**

**« Nous les Elfes, lorsque nous parlons de beauté. », **commença-t-elle, d'un ton sérieux mais sans cesser de sourire. **« Nous ne faisons jamais référence à l'apparence. »**.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, car on frappa à la porte.

**« Entrer ! »,** criais-je, après une seconde d'hésitation. Le visiteur entra alors, il s'agissait de Lindir.

**« Le repas sera bientôt servi mademoiselle. »,** dit-il en s'inclinant. **« Avez-vous besoin de plus de temps, où puis-je vous accompagner dès maintenant ? ». **J'allais répondre que oui, quand Amillë parla.

**« Je ne puis vous laisser partir sans vous avoir coiffée. », **s'insurgea-t-elle tout en souriant. **« Peux-tu attendre quelques minutes Lindir ? Je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps. ».**

L'Elfe hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre, tandis qu'Amillë me faisais asseoir devant ce qui me semblais être une coiffeuse. Je tentais de lui expliquer que ma coiffure m'importais peu, mais ayant devinée ma gêne concernant mon apparence, elle voulut me mettre le plus à l'aise possible. Pour ça, je la remerciais grassement, même si je doutais qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour moi.

En quelques minutes, elle avait terminée. Elle avait dressée mes cheveux bouclés en un chignon parfait, tout en laissant quelques mèches s'échapper par-ci par-là. Je devais bien avouer qu'elle était douée, elle avait réussit en quelques minutes, à me faire ressembler à une vrai femme. Je lui souris, satisfaite, tandis qu'elle déposait un léger baisé sur mon front.

**« Vous voyez. »,** dit-elle. **« Il aurait été dommage de ne pas me laisser faire. ».**

**« Merci Amillë. Si seulement je pouvais conserver cette apparence en permanence. »,** soupirais-je, en détournant le regard de mon reflet.

**« Mais c'est ce que vous êtes déjà Maïwenn. », **continua-t-elle, en me tournant vers elle.** « Cette beauté…vous la portez constamment en vous…juste…ici. », **fit-elle en pointant mon cœur de son doigt. **« Vous devez juste trouver le moyen de la faire ressortir. ».**

**« Comment ? »,** demandais-je, presque suppliante.

**« Il faut d'abord que vous sachiez, que la véritable beauté, n'a rien à voir avec l'apparence. », **répondit-elle, sérieuse.

**« J'ai du mal à y croire. », **murmurais-je.

**« Quelles sont vos principales qualités ? ». **Je restais silencieuse quelques instant, désarçonnée par sa question.

**« Ma mère disait…que j'étais…calme…mature et…réfléchie. »,** répondis-je, sans aucune marque de vanité dans la voix.

A ce moment là j'eus une pensée pour ma mère, elle me manquait. Elle était la seule à me connaître vraiment, à m'aimer pour la personne que j'étais. Emilie aussi m'aimait, mais elle ne m'avait jamais connue comme ma mère. Je devais arborer une mine triste car Amillë posa sa main sur mon épaule.

**« Ce sont trois qualités rares pour une femme aussi jeune que vous. »**, dit-elle. **« Mais seul ceux qui ont connus des tragédies peuvent les acquérir à un si jeune âge. »,** fit-elle d'un air sombre. **« Mais ce sont de très belles qualités, elles vous seront utiles. Mais si vous ne les montrer pas…personne ne les verra. ».**

Elle arborait un sourire réconfortant. Comment savait-elle que je cherchais à me faire apprécier ? Comment avait-elle deviné que je n'avais pas eus une belle vie ? De plus en plus flippant… Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir car l'Elfe me tendit mes bottes, avant de se diriger vers la porte et de me souhaiter bon appétit. J'enfilais donc mes bottes de cuir, avant de me diriger à mon tour vers la porte. Dehors, Lindir m'attendait. Quand je m'excusais pour l'attente, il se contenta de sourire légèrement, avant de me prier de le suivre, ce que je fis sans discuter. Je ne vis aucune trace des nains, avant de me rendre à l'évidence qu'ils devaient déjà être en train de se goinfrer sans avoir pris la peine de se laver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes sur une terrasse où trônais deux longues tables. Celle de gauche était occupée par la compagnie, tandis que celle de droite était visiblement réservée aux personnes importantes. C'est-à-dire : Elrond, Gandalf et Thorïn. De nombreux Elfes étaient présents, certains jouaient de différents instruments, tandis que d'autres devaient occupés la place de serveurs. Quand j'eus passé l'arche qui séparait la terrasse du couloir, plusieurs regards se fixèrent sur moi. J'entendis Bofur siffler, tandis que Kili, Fili et Ori me fixaient sans rien dire, la bouche grande ouverte. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ?

Me tournant vers la table occupée par les trois personnes, je vis Elrond se lever et me faire signe de m'approcher. Quand je fus à sa hauteur, il s'inclina et prit la parole.

_**« Nous feriez-vous l'honneur de dîner à notre table, belle demoiselle ? »**_, demanda-t-il en Gaélique.

Totalement perdu, je me contentais d'hocher la tête, tandis qu'Elrond me montrait une place libre à côté de Gandalf. Un Elfe s'approcha et tira la chaise, je le remerciais, de plus en plus choquée par l'amabilité du peuple immortel. Ça me changeait des nains ! Une fois assise, je remarquais que Thorïn me fixait étrangement. Il ne baissait pas les yeux me mettant mal à l'aise, je décidais donc de l'ignorer et de reporter mon attention sur la conversation de Gandalf et d'Elrond. Mais je vis quand même le roi nain secouer la tête, avant de la tourner vers le Seigneur Elfe.

**« Et que faisiez-vous sur la grande route de l'Est ? »**, demandait Elrond au magicien, souhaitant visiblement poursuivre la conversation que j'avais interrompu.

Je vis Thorïn regarder Gandalf d'un air inquiet, comme s'il avait redouté cette question depuis que nous avions foulé le sol d'_Imladris_.

**« Ceci est…une longue histoire. »,** souffla le magicien, feintant la fatigue. « **Que je serais ravi de vous compter un peu plus tard. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient mon ami ? ».**

**« Non je comprend. »,** lui répondit Elrond. **« Profitez de ce repas. Nous aurons tout le loisir de nous entretenir plus tard. »**.

Les voyant baisser les yeux vers leur assiette, je décidais d'en faire autant. Avec tout ce qui c'était passé, je ne mettais pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais affamé. Mais je fus un peu déçue en m'apercevant que mon assiette, ainsi que les plats posés sur notre table, n'étaient composés que de légumes et de graines. Je tentais un regard vers l'autre table…même déception. Bon, je n'allais pas me plaindre, même si un peu de viande ne m'aurait pas gêné, la verdure me convenait.

Mais alors que je reportais mon attention sur mes voisins de table, je remarquais que seul Thorïn ne mangeait pas. Il se contentait de jouer avec les différents légumes composant son assiette à l'aide d'une fourchette, tout en arborant un air quelque peu dégoûté. J'eus un peu de peine, le pauvre ! S'il y avait une chose que j'avais apprise sur les nains pendant le voyage c'était qu'ils adoraient la viande ! Mais au bout d'un moment, se rendant à l'évidence qu'il n'aurait rien d'autre, il finit par manger timidement sa laitue. Ce tableau me fit rire intérieurement, un vrai choc des cultures !

* * *

Le repas fut agréable, quoiqu'un peu ennuyeux. Elrond et Gandalf avaient passé leur temps à parler de choses et d'autres, parfois en langue Elfique. Thorïn, ne comprenant pas la moitié de la conversation, tout comme moi, était lui aussi resté silencieux. Je l'avais surpris, à plusieurs reprises, à me fixer. Parfois l'ignorant, et d'autres fois le regardant, pensant : peut être veut-il engager la conversation ? Non, là Maïwenn…tu en demande trop. Quand le repas prit fin, j'entendis Elrond me demander :

**« Et vous Maïwenn ? ».** Je me tournais vers lui, surprise qu'il s'adresse à moi. **« Comment vous êtes vous retrouvée aussi loin de chez vous ? ».**

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup cette question, ne sachant quoi répondre. Je me redressais sur ma chaise et bu une gorgée d'eau pour prendre le temps de réfléchir, je vis Thorïn se redressez, visiblement aussi curieux que l'Elfe.

**« Quand j'étais encore enfant, mes parents ont déménagés à **_**Bree**_**. »,** commençais-je, fixant un point invisible sur la table. **« La vie devenait dure en **_**Evendim**_**. La région se dépeuple d'année en année. Les seuls habitants sont aujourd'hui des rôdeurs. ». **Je priais pour que mes infos ne soient pas périmées. Et quand je relevais la tête vers le Seigneur Elfe, son expression me confirma qu'elles étaient toujours fraîches.

**« Oui je comprend. », **fit-il avec un sourire de compassion. **« C'est fort regrettable. Cette région était l'une des plus belles que l'on pouvait trouver en Terre du Milieu. ».**

**« Oui… »,** murmurais-je, priant pour qu'il m'oublie.

Mes prièrent furent entendues car Gandalf prit la parole.

**« Je crois qu'il est temps…d'aborder le sujet de notre présence ici. », **souffla-t-il, tandis que Thorïn levait les yeux vers lui, partiellement paniqué.

**« A votre guise. », **lui répondit Elrond en se levant.

Nous en fîmes de même. La compagnie fut renvoyée dans leur chambre par Thorïn, à l'exception de Balin et Bilbon. Ce dernier me rejoignit une fois debout, me soulageant de la solitude gênante dont je bénéficiais dans un coin du balcon.

**« Vous avez meilleure mine Maïwenn. »,** me dit le Hobbit avec un sourire. **« Et si je puis me permettre, vous êtes magnifique ! ».**

**« Merci Bilbon, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose. »,** fis-je, en agitant la main.

Gandalf nous fit alors signe de les suivre. Nous traversâmes de nombreux couloirs, avant de descendre par un escalier et d'arriver dans ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque. La nuit était tombée, et une lumière bleutée traversait le plafond de verre de la pièce. En levant les yeux, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de la Lune. Elle n'en était qu'à son premier quartier, mais elle éclairait comme en plein jour.

**« Alors. Pour quelle raison vous êtes vous aventurés dans les terres de l'Est ? »,** demanda le Seigneur Elrond.

Aucune réponse ne venue, que se soit de Gandalf ou des deux nains. Bilbon et moi regardions à tour de rôle le magicien et le roi nains, attendant une réaction. Ils semblaient tous réfléchir, tentant de trouver la réponse adéquate. Le silence devenait pesant, mais l'Elfe ne paru pas s'impatienter, il attendait, tout simplement. Thorïn, qui devenait visiblement stressé par la situation, s'emporta.

**« Nos affaires ne regardent pas les elfes ! »**, fulmina le roi nain.

**« Au nom du ciel Thorïn, montrer-lui la carte ! »**, s'énerva le magicien.

**« C'est l'héritage de mon peuple. Je dois le protéger, lui et ses secrets. ».**

**« Qu'on me préserve de l'entêtement des nains. »,** pria Gandalf. **« Votre orgueil causera votre perte. Vous êtes chez l'une des rares personnes en Terre du Milieu qui puisse lire cette carte. Montrez-là au seigneur Elrond ! ».**

Bilbon et moi échangeâmes un regard, gênés par l'échange que venaient d'avoir les deux individus. Le roi nain hésita, avant de sortir la carte de dessous son manteau et de la tendre à l'Elfe.

**« Thorïn non ! », **s'écria Balin, tentant de le dissuader. Thorïn le repoussa d'un bras, tandis qu'Elrond prenait possession du parchemin qu'il déplia.

**« Erebor ! »,** murmura le Seigneur Elfe avec un léger accent.** « De quelle nature est votre intérêt pour cette carte ? ».**

**« Il est d'ordre intellectuel. », **répondit Gandalf, coupant la parole à Thorïn qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre à l'Elfe. ** « Comme vous le savez ce genre d'objet contient parfois des textes cachés. ».** Le magicien regarda Thorïn qui semblait soulagé, tandis que le Seigneur Elfe avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la carte. **« Vous lisez toujours le Nanien ancien, n'est-ce pas ? ».** Le seigneur Elrond murmura quelque chose en Elfique qui fut traduit par Gandalf. **« Des runes lunaires. Bien sûr. »** Il nous regarda, Bilbon et moi, avec un léger sourire. **« Difficile à repérer. ». **Quelque chose me disait…qu'il le savait déjà. Et qu'il s'était bien payé la tête du roi nain !

**« Dans le cas présent c'est vrai, les runes lunaires ne peuvent être lues qu'à la lumière d'une Lune de même forme et saison que le jour où elles furent tracées. »**, expliqua le Seigneur Elrond, en se tournant vers Thorïn.

**« Sauriez-vous les déchiffrer ? »,** demanda ce dernier, le regard plein d'espoir.

**« Oui. », **répondit l'Elfe en repliant le parchemin. **« Mais pas cette nuit. La prochaine pleine lune ne sera pas avant deux semaines. Et c'est celle qu'il nous faut pour déchiffrer cette carte. ».** Il tendit le parchemin à Thorïn qui s'en saisi, l'air déçu.

**« Très bien. Nous attendrons. », **dit Gandalf, en s'approchant du Seigneur Elrond.

**« Vous êtes les bienvenu à Imladris. », **déclara l'Elfe. **« Restez aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. ».**

**« Merci mon ami…merci. », **souffla le magicien, tout en s'inclinant, tandis que Thorïn lui lançait un regard noir.

**Fin Chapitre 9.**

* * *

Je vous poste le chapitre 10 demain sans faute.

Au programme : Maïwenn explose !


	11. Chapter 10 : Violent accrochage

Salut !

Ça y est ! Dixième chapitre !

Je pense qu'il va vous plaire celui-là !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Bisous !

* * *

*Concernant ce chapitre ainsi que le précédent : Maïwenn s'interroge sur le comportement des nains et de tous ceux qui lui font des compliments car, n'ayant pas une grande estime d'elle-même, il ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit qu'on puisse la trouver jolie.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Violent accrochage.**

Nous fûmes raccompagnés par Elrond jusqu'au couloir où se trouvait nos chambres, celle de Gandalf se révélant être placée juste à côté de la mienne. L'Elfe prit congé, mais tandis que nous nous avancions vers nos portes respectives, la voix de Thorïn résonna dans le couloir.

**« Il est hors de question que nous restions ici une minutes de plus Gandalf ! »,** s'emporta-t-il, en se plantant devant le magicien.

Malgré le fait que le roi nain soit beaucoup plus petit que l'Istar, la façon qu'il avait de le regarder, même de bas, était assez impressionnante. Je vis Gandalf lever les yeux au ciel, visiblement à bout de nerf.

**« Nous n'avons pas le choix Thorïn. »,** commença-t-il d'un ton calme, cherchant à adoucir le nain. **« Il nous faut demeurer à Imladris. »**.

Le roi nain ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer ensuite, sachant pertinemment que le magicien gris avait raison. Nous pensions que la crise était passée mais…ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai ! Alors que je m'approchais de ma porte, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose : dormir ! Thorïn décida de reporter sa colère sur moi.

**« Et elle ! Pourquoi l'avoir faite venir ! »,** s'écria-t-il avec colère. **« Cette histoire ne la concerne en rien ! Elle n'a pas sa place parmi nous ! Elle ne sert à rien ! ».**

A ces mots, quelque chose se brisa en moi. Je pense pouvoir dire, qu'il s'agissait de mon cœur. Ce qu'il venait de dire…jamais aucune parole ne m'avais faite aussi mal. Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait le nombre de choses blessantes que j'avais entendues ! Je souffrais, comme je n'avais jamais souffert avant…j'explosais alors…oui, j'en avais assez… Je me plantais devant lui, levant la tête bien haute pour le dominer des quelques centimètres que j'avais de plus que lui. Et je lui hurlais littéralement au visage.

**« Et vous ! Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi égoïste, arrogant et sans cœur ! ».** Je devais être rouge tellement j'étais en colère. **« Vous êtes peut-être roi, mais vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi ! J'ai toujours été de votre côté, à vous aider ! J'ai accepté de signer ce foutu contrat, en ayant pleinement conscience du danger, et que je risquais d'y laisser la vie ! ». **Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je m'en fichais. **« En acceptant cette quête, j'ai acceptée de mourir pour vous ! », **criais-je en le poussant du doigt, tandis que je fondais en larme. Thorïn, qui jusque là avait arboré une expression de colère et de surprise, devenais de plus en plus confus. **« Vous savez quoi ?! J'abandonne ! Allez chercher votre montagne tout seul ! Je préfère être traitée de lâche ! Plutôt que de supporter une minute de plus la présence d'une personne aussi ignoble que vous ! ». **Je fis alors volte-face et m'enfuis à toutes jambes.

* * *

Je courais, sans savoir où j'allais, d'ailleurs je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste m'éloigner de lui, faire disparaître cette douleur qu'il m'avait infligée. Je ne voyais pas où j'allais, ma vue brouillée par mes larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. A mon grand soulagement, je ne croisais personne sur mon chemin. Parfait, pas besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, ou de mentir sur la cause de mon état.

Quand je m'arrêtais, essoufflée, je me trouvais près d'un ruisseau, en contrebas de la vallée. J'étais sorti sans m'en rendre compte. Non loin de moi, se trouvais un petit banc de marbre blanc, je décidais de mis asseoir pour reprendre mon souffle. Ma respiration était saccadée, par mes pleurs et ma course, ainsi que par une angoisse lourde et incontrôlable que je n'avais pas connue depuis la fois où mon père avait voulu me forcer à suivre des études de couturière pour devenir une « bonne femme au foyer » comme il disait. Ce jour là, j'avais ressentis ce que toute personne ressent lorsqu'on la prive de sa liberté et de ce qu'elle aime le plus. Pour ma part, c'était des études à l'université, loin des idéaux arriérés de mon paternel. Mais à ce moment là, il n'était pas question de liberté, mais je me sentais rejetée et inutile. J'avais l'impression ne pas mériter de vivre…

Je regardais l'eau couler le long de la rive, prenant de grandes goulées d'air frais, avant d'expirer le plus lentement possible. Au bout d'un moment, ma respiration se calma un peu, malgré le fait que mes larmes continuaient de couler. Je repensais alors à ce que j'avais dit à Thorïn, j'y étais allé très fort ! Mais je ne regrettais rien, il l'avait bien cherché ! En faite…je regrettais une seule chose. Le fait que l'histoire se terminait ici pour moi. Je levais alors les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, murmurant milles excuses destinées aux Valars, pour avoir échouée à la mission qu'ils m'avaient confiée.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais partis, mais alors que j'étais absorbé par ma contemplation de la Lune, je fus surprise par une main qui s'était posée sur mon épaule. Je sursautais avec une telle intensité, que je me retrouvais les fesses dans l'herbe. En relevant la tête vers l'indésirable visiteur, je reconnus le responsable de toutes mes récentes misères : Thorïn. Il arborait une expression calme et respectueuse, mais quoi qu'il fasse, je ne voulais pas le voir.

Je me relevais donc, ignorant la main qu'il me tendait, pour ensuite m'éloigner en direction d'un petit bois. Si j'avais été moi-même, je ne me serais jamais aventurée dans un bois en pleine nuit, même à _Imladris_. Mais à ce moment là, je m'en fichais comme de mon premier soutien-gorge ! Alors que je m'enfonçais dans le petit bois, j'entendis Thorïn presser le pas. Il marchait rapidement, me rattrapant facilement pour se planter devant moi.

**« Je suis désolé. »,** dit-il.

Je le regardais, scannant son expression. Etait-il sincère ? Je me retournais pour regagner le banc. Je m'y assois, attendant la suite, en me jurant que s'il osait me reprocher quoi que soit…je le noierais dans le ruisseau. Il resta un moment debout, piétinant en tous sens, visiblement mal-à-l'aise. Bien fait ! Pour enfin s'assoir à côté de moi. Le banc était petit, ce qui faisait que nos jambes se frôlaient. Ce contact me mis mal-à-l'aise, premièrement parce que Thorïn était un « homme », et secondement parce que notre relation n'était pas au beau fixe. Il dû ressentir la même chose car il se décala légèrement.

Les minutes passèrent et un silence pesant s'installa, nous fixions tout deux un point sur l'eau, attendant…quoi d'ailleurs ? Le déluge ?! Je perdais patience, que voulait-il ? S'il croyait que c'était avec un simple « désolé » que j'allais lui pardonner, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! C'est au bout d'une éternité qu'il finit par prendre la parole.

**« Je suis désolé. »,** répéta-t-il.

**« Vous l'avez déjà dit. »,** dis-je d'un ton froid. Je le vit tenter un regard vers moi, avant de reprendre :

**« Je n'aurais pas dû vous crier dessus. J'étais en colère et…je vous ai prise pour cible. ». **Nouveau coup d'œil. Mais voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il enchaîna :

**« Et…je n'aurais pas dû vous dire toutes ces choses. »**. J'attendais autre chose. Comme excuses, c'était un peu maigre. Il le comprit car il finit par dire :

**« Et je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit. », **souffla-t-il, visiblement gêné par un tel aveu.

Il avait la tête baissé, fixant ses pieds. A ce moment là, le roi nain paraissait…fragile et sans défense. Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec une telle difficulté qu'il m'avait donné l'impression de réaliser, en même temps que moi, que j'étais plus importante pour lui qu'il ne le pensait. J'avais un peu de mal à y croire, mais je devais bien reconnaître que le roi nain transpirait la sincérité.

**« Moi aussi je suis désolé. »,** murmurais-je, la gorge enrouée par mes précédentes pleures. **« Je ne pensais pas ce que je vous ai dit. ».**

Il releva la tête, au même moment où je me tournais vers lui. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je fus soulagé qu'il fasse nuit, parce que je me sentis rougir. Il arborait un sourire gêné, que je ne lui connaissais pas, ses yeux de glace absorbant la lumière de la Lune…il était tellement beau.

**« Non, vous aviez raison. »,** dit-il, en détournant le regard. **« J'ai été…ignoble avec vous. »**. Je fixais mes pieds, un peu honteuse d'avoir amenée Thorïn à penser ça de lui.

**« Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un d'ignoble Thorïn. »,** murmurais-je. **« Vous êtes juste prudent. Un peu trop parfois. ». **Il rit légèrement.

**« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais vous ne méritiez pas que je vous traites de la sorte. », **dit-il, en posant une main sur mon épaule, tandis que je me tournais vers lui. **« J'étais trop fier pour réaliser que je…que nous avions besoin de vous. Mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles vous souhaitez nous aider. ».**

Je fus plus que surprise par cette phrase, et c'est avec un air et une voix toute aussi surprise que je répondis :

**« Faut-il une raison pour vouloir tendre la main à son prochain ? ».** Il ouvrit de grands yeux, visiblement décontenancé à son tour.

**« La plupart des hommes ne tendent leur main que s'ils peuvent en tirer profit.** **»**, commença-t-il, sérieux. **« Et sûrement pas sans rien attendre en retour. ». **J'étais un peu vexée qu'il me compare à toute autre personne, alors j'enchaînais :

**« Mais je ne suis pas un homme Thorïn. », **fis-je, blagueuse. **« Et il ne faut pas faire un cas d'une généralité. ».**

Je me levais, et lui lançais alors mon plus grand sourire, qu'il me renvoya plus timidement.

**« Si j'ai acceptée de participer à votre quête, c'est parce que j'en avais envie. »,** avouais-je, comme si ça tombait sous le sens. **« Si je ne demande rien en retour, c'est parce que je le fais avec plaisir et non de la contrainte. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Thorïn, j'ai grand plaisir à vous servir. Malgré vos manières déplorables. ».**

Il me regardait, l'air totalement perdu. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, il me lança :

**« Vous êtes vraiment une jeune femme étrange. ». **Cette phrase me fit rire, et il paru soulagé de ne pas m'avoir vexée.

« **Dans le bon ou le mauvais sens ? »,** demandais-je.

**« Mm…je ne suis pas encore sûr. »,** fit-il avec un regard taquin. Je lui assénais une tape sur l'épaule. **« Je plaisante. »**, rit-il.

Lui décochant un mélange de sourire et de moue boudeuse, je décidais de me rassoir. Nous passâmes de longues minutes à regarder le ruisseau devant nous, sans prononcer un seul mot. Mais, contrairement à toute à l'heure, le silence n'était ni pesant, ni gênant, juste…reposant. Au bout d'un moment, je frissonnais, réalisant que je ne portais que de fin vêtements. Thorïn s'en rendit compte et retira son manteau, pour le déposer sur mes épaules. Je le remerciais timidement, tandis qu'il répondait par un hochement de tête. Alors que le silence était revenu, je décidais de lui avouer :

**« Vous savez…quand je vous ai reconnu, je me suis juré que, si jamais vous étiez revenu pour remuer le couteau, je vous noierais dans le ruisseau. ».**

**« Je l'ai échappé belle alors. », **dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

**« Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ? Vous voulez qu'on essais ? », **le défiais-je. Il parut réfléchir, avant de se tourner vers moi.

**« En prenant en compte la manière dont vous me surprenez chaque jour, vous prendre au mot risquerais de mettre fatal. », **répondit-il d'un ton sérieux, vite effacé par un sourire.

**« Ah ! Vous voilà raisonnable ! », **ironisais-je. Et il éclata de rire.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent encore, avant qu'il ne brise le silence par une question qui lui tenait visiblement à cœur.

**« Alors vous…vous me pardonnez ? Vous n'abandonnez pas, n'est-ce pas ? ».** Il avait visiblement l'air inquiet.

**« Oui je vous pardonne, et non je n'abandonne pas. »**, le rassurais-je avec un sourire.

**« Bien…merci…Maïwenn. ».**

Mon cœur rata un battement quand je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom. J'étais rassuré, il avait reconnu mon utilité au sein de la compagnie. Il s'était montré très courageux, s'excuser n'est pas facile, mais il l'avait fait. Mais, au fond, je me doutais que Gandalf et Balin avait dû le tanner pour qu'il revienne aussi vite. Après un petit moment, le nain se leva et me tendit sa main. Je la regardais un instant, avant de lui tendre la mienne. Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide pour me lever d'un banc, mais je ne voulais pas le vexer.

Nous repartîmes vers la grande maison d'Elrond, marchant côté à côte, en silence. Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, je décidais de lui demander :

**« Ils vous ont passé un savon, n'est-ce pas ? »**, dis-je, un regard en coin pour évaluer sa réaction. Il se renfrogna, mais finit pas répondre.

**« Oui. »**, souffla-t-il. **« Comment l'avez-vous devinez ? »**.

**« Connaissant Gandalf…il est étonnant qu'il ne vous ais pas grillé sur place. », **ironisais-je. **« Quand à Balin…j'avais remarqué depuis longtemps qu'il ne partageais pas l'opinion que vous aviez à mon égard. »**.

**« Vous êtes une femme intelligente et observatrice…il me faudra me montrer méfiant. », **souffla-t-il.

**« Merci, mais…vous n'avez pas à vous méfiez de moi vous savez. Lorsque je fais une promesse je la tien. Et j'ai promis de vous aider, et je le ferais. », **dis-je d'une voix triste. Vexée qu'il puisse encore douter de moi.

Au même moment, nous arrivâmes devant les portes de nos appartements respectifs. Il se tourna alors vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

**« Vous gobez vraiment tous ce qu'on vous dit. »,** dit-il, sur un ton moqueur. J'ouvris de grands yeux, il jouait avec moi !

**« Mais ! »,** fis-je, avant de refermer la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Il rit devant ma moue boudeuse.

**« Je ne me méfie pas de vous…plus maintenant. »**, me rassura-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

**« Bien ! », **lançais-je avec mon air boudeur. Il rit encore plus, visiblement ravie d'avoir trouvé un moyen de m'énerver.

Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mon sourire, devant le visage rieur du roi nain. Quand le silence retomba, je décidais qu'il était temps de prendre congé. Je lui rendais son manteau, tout en le remerciant, avant d'ouvrir ma porte et de lui souhaitez bonne nuit. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me précipitais vers le lit et me jetais littéralement dessus, souriant bêtement. Au bout d'un moment, je me redressais, pensive. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais ? Pourquoi riais-je bêtement, comme ça, sans raison ? Je secouais la tête et entrepris d'enfiler la robe blanche posé sur mon lit.

Tout comme la tunique, elle comportait un col qui entourait mon cou. Elle était un peu trop longue à mon goût, mais bon, j'étais trop épuisé pour m'en soucier. Je me glissais sous les draps, fermant les yeux. Cette nuit là, je m'endormis avec une voix dans la tête. Cette voix qui répétait sans cesse : « Bonne nuit Maïwenn… », accompagnée du visage de Thorïn.

**Fin Chapitre 10.**

* * *

Alors ? ça vous plait ?

Mes examens se rapprochent, je ne peux donc pas vous donner une date précise pour le prochain chapitre, désolé ^^.

* * *

* J'aime beaucoup le côté innocent de Maïwenn, comme au moment où elle révèle à Thorïn qu'elle éprouve du plaisir et de la fierté à le servir. Elle ne se rend pas compte que ce genre de phrases peut mettre mal-à-l'aise. Elle le dit parce qu'elle le pense, sans tabou.


	12. Chapter 11 : Une pause bien méritée

Salut !

Je sais, je suis horriblement en retard, c'est inexcusable !

Mais avec mes examens et le syndrome de la page blanche dont j'ai été victime, ça m'a pas beaucoup aidé.

Donc, voilà le onzième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai toujours autant de plaisir à les lires.

Je vous adore ! Gros Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Une pause bien méritée.**

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, j'étais comme sur un petit nuage ! J'avais dormis dans un lit, sous un toit, en sécurité. J'allais pouvoir profiter de quelques jours de calme et je m'étais réconcilié avec Thorïn. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux verts de la chambre, éclairant toute la pièce. Quelle heure était-il ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, et je m'en fichais. J'étais trop plongée dans ma béatitude pour m'en soucier. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me redressais sur mon lit et m'étirais à la manière d'un chat, le sourire aux lèvres. Je frottais mes yeux, pour ensuite m'extirper du lit et me diriger vers la salle d'eau.

Après avoir pris un bain, je retournais dans la chambre, choisis des vêtements dans mon armoire et les enfilais. J'avais opté pour une tunique verte à manches longues, accompagné d'un pantalon gris. Et alors que je tentais de me coiffer, sans grand succès, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Après l'avoir ouverte, je découvrais les visages de deux de mes compagnons de voyage.

**« Bonjour Maïwenn ! »**, s'écrièrent Fili et Kili avec un large sourire.

**« Bonjour vous deux ! », **lui répondis-je en leur rendant leurs sourires.

J'étais déjà de bonne humeur en me levant ce matin, mais la venue des nains me mettait encore plus en joie, si c'était possible. Je les invitais à entrer, tout en remarquant que Kili avait retrouvé son air joyeux. Je le trouvais un peu bizarre depuis quelque temps. Je retournais m'assoir devant ma coiffeuse, après les avoir invité à faire de même avec les petits fauteuils, et leur demandais :

**« Alors, comment était votre nuit ? »**.

**« Pas trop mal**. », répondit le blond. **« Je dois bien avouer que la literie de ces gens est…satisfaisante. »**. Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots comme s'ils lui écorchaient la gorge. **« Et toi ? ».**

**« Excellente ! Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormis depuis une éternité ».** Mon ton enjoué dû les surprendre, car ils ouvrirent de grands yeux. Voyant leurs reflets dans le miroir, j'explosais de rire.

**« Et bien, tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin. »**, remarqua Kili. **« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ? ».**

**« Je ne sais pas. »,** riais-je. **« Je ne vois juste aucune raison de ne pas l'être. ». **Ma réplique les fit sourire, visiblement contaminés par ma bonne humeur.

Ils me racontèrent leur soirée de la veille. Mon sourire s'élargissant à mesure qu'ils parlaient. Ils m'apprirent que Bofur et Bombur avaient entrepris de faire un feu de camp à l'intérieur de leur chambre, pour faire griller les derniers morceaux de viande que nous avions. Le repas offert par les Elfes les ayant laissés sur leur faim. Leur récit terminé, ils me demandèrent comment c'était passé ma soirée. Je me contentais de leur révéler l'entrevue que nous avions eue avec le Seigneur Elrond, sans ajouter trop de détails. Ils étaient mes amis, mais je préférais garder la plupart des évènements de la veille pour moi, ne souhaitant pas mettre mal à l'aise Thorïn et risquer de m'attirer une nouvelle fois son courroux.

**« Tu aurais pu nous rejoindre. », **se plaignis Kili avec une moue faussement boudeuse. **« Plutôt que de rester toute seule. »**.

**« C'est vrai ça. », **renchéri son frère.

**« J'étais fatigué, j'avais besoin de me reposer. », **fis-je gênée. **« Désolé ».**

Tout au long de la conversation, j'étais resté la plupart du temps face au miroir de la coiffeuse, tentant de reproduire la coiffure que m'avais faite Amillë, mais…sans grand succès. Me voyant me débattre avec la masse brune et ondulé qui me servait de cheveux, les deux nains ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Je les fusillais du regard à travers le miroir, tandis que Fili se levais pour s'approcher de moi, très vite suivi par son frère.

**« Tu es une femme, mais tu es plus douée pour manier les armes que dompter tes cheveux. »**, se moqua le blond, en saisissant une de mes mèches dans sa main. **« Les filles des Hommes sont vraiment surprenantes ! ».**

**« Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qu'elle femme ! », **lançais-je sérieuse, avant de me laisser aller à râler. **« Oh ! Et puis de toute façon ils sont trop longs ! ». **Ils éclatèrent de rire devant ma mine renfrognée. Je vis alors Fili lancer un regard à son frère qui se pencha sur mon épaule.

**« Peut-être que deux paires de mains pourraient en venir à bout ?»,** souffla-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Mais quand je vis les deux nains se redresser et me regarder d'un air entendu, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Je les regardais alors d'un air inquiet, ne sachant quoi répondre. Mais, irrité par la mèche qui tombait sans cesse devant mes yeux, je réalisais très vite que, quoi qu'ils fassent, ce serait toujours mieux que de les couper.

**« Très bien messieurs. », **dis-je d'un ton calme et sérieux. **« Faîtes comme bon vous semblera. ».** En espérant que je n'ai pas à le regretter !

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, fais nous confiance ! », **lança Kili, un air anormalement joyeux sur le visage.

**« Ferme les yeux. », **m'ordonna son frère.

J'hésitais quelques instant, avant de hausser les épaules et de m'exécuter. Je leur faisais confiance, ils n'allaient pas me faire de farce, pas avec mes cheveux. N'es-ce-pas ? Je sentais l'angoisse monter, au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, et que j'entendais les nains ricaner avec plus d'insistance. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils me prièrent d'ouvrir les yeux.

Quand je vis mon reflet dans le miroir, je restais scotché. Ils avaient tissé deux longues et fines tresses avec les cheveux qui me tombaient devant le visage, les ramenant en arrière pour les attacher ensemble à l'aide d'un bandeau de cuir. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là, tissant de nombreuses autres tresses dans l'épaisse masse de cheveux sombre, les rendant moins volumineux. Elles se mariaient parfaitement avec mes cheveux ondulés. Ils avaient réussis à transformer une simple coiffure en œuvre d'art. Quand on dit que les nains son doués de leurs mains !

**« Waouh… », **murmurais-je, tandis que je les vis gonfler leurs torses, fier de leur travail.

**« Alors ça te plait ? », **s'enquit Kili.

**« Et bien…oui ! C'est magnifique ! »,** répondis-je d'un ton joyeux.

**« Et dire que tu ne nous faisais pas confiance. », **lança Fili avec un sourire. Je l'interrogeais du regard. **« Ne fais pas l'innocente, on commence à te connaitre tu sais. ».**

**« Oui, moi aussi. ». **Ils éclatèrent de rire, tandis que je me levais et les regardais d'un air songeur.

**« Qui a-t-il ? »,** demanda le brun.

**« Je me disais juste que…vous êtes des hommes et…vous êtes aussi adroit avec une arme qu'avec un peigne. Le peuple des montagnes est vraiment surprenant. »,** fis-je sérieuse.

Ils gonflèrent à nouveaux leurs torses, ravis de mes compliments, tandis que j'éclatais de rire. C'est à ce moment là que l'on frappa à la porte, ce qui eu pour effet de faire taire mon fou rire. Je me précipitais vers la porte et l'ouvris, pour y découvrir Amillë. Elle me sourit tendrement avant de me saluer.

**« Bonjour Maïwenn. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit. »**

**« Bonjour Amillë. Oui, excellente ! », **répondis-je, en lui rendant son sourire et en l'invitant à entrer.

Quand elle vit les deux jeunes nains, elle s'inclina pour les saluer sans se départir de son sourire. Mais mes deux amis se contentèrent d'hocher la tête tout en arborant une expression neutre. Expression très rarement présente sur le visage continuellement joyeux des deux frères.

**« J'avais peur de vous réveillez, mais je vois que vous êtes déjà vêtue et coiffée. », **continua l'Elfe en se tournant vers moi, ignorant les deux nains. **« Qui est donc la personne qui m'a devancée ? ».**

**« Pas **_**la**_** personne mais **_**les**_**. », **précisais-je avec un sourire. **« Mes deux amis ici présents sont les auteurs de cette œuvre ! ». **

Je vis alors mes deux amis se rapprocher de moi, comme pour souligné mes paroles. Ils étaient visiblement très fiers de leur travail, et savoir qu'ils avaient devancés un Elfe ajoutait à leur orgueil. Amillë se contenta de les féliciter, n'ayant visiblement aucune rancœur envers les nains qui s'étaient jusque là montrés hostile envers nos hôtes. La mauvaise opinion que le peuple des montagnes avait envers les immortels étaient visiblement non réciproque, en tout cas, pas à _Imladris_.

Avant de partir, Amillë nous informa que le petit déjeuné allait bientôt être servit. Je vis alors mes deux amis se précipiter vers la porte, me hélant du couloir en voyant que je ne suivais pas. Je remerciais l'Elfe et lui souhaitais une bonne journée, avant de me précipité à mon tour hors de la chambre, mon estomac commençant à crier famine. Je retrouvais les deux nains au bout du couloir, piétinant d'impatience. Je les rejoignais donc le plus vite possible, tout en pensant qu'ils risquaient d'être déçus par le repas que nous avaient préparé les Elfes.

Une fois arrivés au balcon de réception, le même que la veille, nous remarquâmes que nous étions les seuls membres de la compagnie présents. Seul quelques Elfes s'affairaient à leurs tâches. Et tandis que nous prenions place autour de la longue table qu'occupaient les nains la veille, je demandais aux deux frères :

**« Étiez-vous les premiers à vous réveillez ce matin ? »**. Ils me fixèrent tous les deux, le sourire aux lèvres. **« Ok ! Question stupide ! ». **Ils rirent et Fili enchaîna :

**« Mais c'est vrai que c'est étrange que nous soyons les seuls à être ici. »**

**« Peut être qu'ils n'ont pas été prévenus. »**, dis-je, tournant le regard vers le couloir.

Au même moment, un brouhaha monstre se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la demeure. Mais alors que je me demandais de quoi il pouvait provenir, je vis apparaître dans l'encadrement de l'arche, la compagnie au grand complet. Les nains avaient beau être petits, lorsqu'ils marchaient, ils produisaient le même raffut qu'un troupeau d'éléphant. Je me levais pour les accueillir, et tous me saluèrent d'un signe de main ou d'un grand bonjour, complimentant ma coiffure au passage. Ma bonne humeur, qui était déjà au beau fixe à mon réveil, s'accentuait de minutes en minutes. Et je priais pour que ce ne soit pas le calme avant la tempête.

Je fus tiré de mes réflexions, par l'arrivé du dernier membre qui n'était autre que Thorïn. Il me regarda un instant, avant d'incliner légèrement la tête avec une expression sérieuse. J'en fis de même, mais en arborant un large sourire. Il parut décontenancé dans un premier temps, mais après avoir brièvement regardé autour de lui, il me rendit mon sourire plus timidement. Voilà qu'il était timide maintenant ! Décidément, j'ai apprenais tous les jours avec lui !

Nous nous installâmes tous autour de la table. Je me retrouvais entre Bilbon et Balin, ce dernier à côté de Thorïn qui présidait la table. En face de moi se trouvait Bofur et Dwalin. Tout de suite après, le repas nous fut servi, et il était loin de nous décevoir ce jour là. Des tartines de pain frais, de la confiture, du beurre, des petits gâteaux, du thé, du lait, etc. Un vrai festin !

A peine les plats étaient posés sur la table, que les nains se jetaient littéralement dessus. Il fallait vraiment être bien fait pour ne pas s'emporter devant un tel comportement. Mais les nains étant ce qu'ils sont, je décidais de reporter mon attention sur la nourriture avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder vu la voracité de mes compagnons.

Mais il y avait une telle effervescence qu'il fallait presque attraper les plats au vol. A tel point que, lorsque je tentais de me saisir d'un des pains trônant dans une grande assiette, je me retrouvais à brasser de l'air. Mais je vis alors une main se tendre vers moi, tenant un petit pain. Quand je relevais les yeux vers mon sauveur, je réalisais qu'il s'agissait de Thorïn. Il me souriait gentiment, tout en me tendant le morceau de pain. Je le gratifiais de mon plus beau sourire tout en hochant la tête pour le remercier, avant de me saisir du petit pain. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Balin sourire, visiblement ravi de la tournure des évènements.

* * *

Le petit déjeuné fut des plus mouvementé, mais loin d'être triste. Kili et Fili n'avaient cessés de chanter toute de sorte de chansons, en commun et en Kuzdul. A un moment donné, alors qu'ils chantaient, Balin, Dwalin et Thorïn s'étaient levés de leur chaise, fusillant les deux frères d'un regard noir. Un silence pesant avait plané sur l'assemblé, tandis que les deux jeunes nains baissaient la tête. Bilbon et moi nous étions dévisagés, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, les trois nains s'étaient rassis, et les discussions avaient reprises. J'avais interrogé Balin du regard qui, après une seconde d'hésitation, s'était penché vers moi pour m'expliquer que les paroles chantées par les deux frères étaient un peu « osées », et qu'elles ne devaient pas être clamées dans un tel contexte et encore moins devant une femme.

Pendant ce repas, j'avais donc appris que les nains avaient leurs propres chansons paillardes. Rien d'étonnant, tous les peuples en ont ! A par les Elfes peut être. Pauvre Fili et Kili, ils s'étaient laissés aller à chanter sans se fixer de limites et résultats, ils se faisaient encore gronder. Je retins difficilement de sourire, pensant que quoi qu'avaient dis les nains, j'aurais sûrement entendus pire. En plus, je ne risquais pas de comprendre la moindre de leur parole.

Dwalin nous avaient compté de nombreux récits. Vrai ou faux ? Aucune idée, mais le nain était doué pour raconter, chose que j'avais remarqué lors de notre périple. Balin se joignait parfois à lui, lançant quelques pics à son frère pour le provoquer, et ça marchait à chaque fois !

Quand à Thorïn, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire autant. Il paraissait plus détendu, plus ouvert. Pendant le repas, je l'avais surpris plusieurs fois à me fixer. Parfois détournant la tête, et d'autres fois engageant la conversation. Au début, certains des membres de la compagnie s'étaient tus en entendant le chef s'adresser à moi, visiblement surpris. Et après tout il y avait de quoi vu qu'ils ignoraient les évènements de la veille.

Bilbon aussi semblait plus détendu. Rien de bien surprenant lorsque l'on se trouve dans la vallée d'_Imladris_. Lui aussi avait paru surpris lorsque Thorïn s'était adressé poliment à moi, et je lui avais lancé un petit clin d'œil discret. A ce moment là, je m'étais promis de tout lui révéler, car je savais que le Hobbit tiendrait sa langue.

Gandalf nous rejoignit presque une heure après le début du repas. S'excusant de son retard, tout en remerciant l'Elfe qui venait lui porté un plat remplit de petits pains. Et oui ! Y'avais déjà plus rien ! Mais on ne vit aucun signe du Seigneur Elrond, sûrement retenu autre par par quelques affaires importantes.

* * *

Une fois le petit déjeuné achevé, nombreux sont ceux qui sortir leur pipe pour fumer un peu. Certains allant se poser près de la rambarde du balcon. Je vis alors Gandalf s'éloigner un peu du groupe, se posant sur un banc dans un coin du balcon, près de la rambarde. J'en profitais pour le rejoindre, souhaitant aborder des sujets, poser des questions, qui me brûlaient la langue depuis plusieurs semaines. Quand je fus arrivée à sa hauteur, je l'interrogeais du regard. Il me répondit par un signe de tête, et je pris place à ses côtés.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles le magicien gris ne cessa de porter sa pipe à sa bouche et de recracher la fumée, s'amusant à former des cercles parfaitement ronds. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas, l'Istar prit la parole.

**« J'ai été heureux de constater… »**, commença-t-il, de son ton solennel habituel. **« …que vos relations avec Thorïn s'étaient améliorées. Espérons que cela durera. ».**

**« J'en suis heureuse moi aussi. », **murmurais-je avec un petit sourire. **« Et je ferais tout pour que cela reste ainsi. ».**

**« Je ne doute pas de vous. », **dit-il, avant de porter sa pipe à sa bouche. **« Je ne doute pas de votre détermination. ». **Je ris légèrement.

**« Merci de m'accorder votre confiance Gandalf. ».**

**« Vous la mérité. », **souffla-t-il, tout en continuant de fixer le paysage de la vallée. **« Vous m'avez prouvé votre utilité. Même si il reste à convaincre la compagnie car, même si Thorïn vous a accepté, il vous faudra lui prouver que vous êtes capable de vous débrouiller seule. A ses yeux, vous restez une jeune et fragile petite femme. ».**

**« Je sais. J'y arriverais. »,** répondis-je, sur de moi, comme jamais je ne l'avais été avant.

**« J'en suis sur. », **murmura le magicien en se tournant vers moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres. **« Alors ! J'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose vous tracasse. »**, s'exclama-t-il soudain.

**« Oui, en effet, je… ».**

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de continuer, car je fus coupé par l'arrivée de Kili.

**« Maïwenn. Ça te dit un petit concours de tir à l'arc ? ».**

**« Et bien…désolé Kili mais je suis en train de… ». **Il me coupa la parole.

**« Tu as peur ? »**, me défia le jeune nain.

Alors, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne faut pas faire, c'est me défier ! Premièrement parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de relever le défit, et aussi parce que je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire. Regardant le sourire goguenard du nain, je me levais d'un coup, arborant le même air de défit que lui.

**« Quand tu veux. »**, lui lançais-je.

J'entendis alors les autres nains s'esclaffer, visiblement ravi que j'accepte. Je me retournais vers Gandalf pour m'excuser mais il me coupa la parole d'un geste de la main.

**« Cela peut attendre, n'est-ce pas ? »**, me demanda-t-il, en parlant de notre discussion.

**« Oui… »**, soufflais-je.

Je rejoignis la compagnie, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain d'entraînement. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée, après tout, Kili était doué dans le maniement de l'arc, mais j'avais aussi mes chances après tout, et puis ça pouvait être marrant.

**Fin Chapitre 11.**

* * *

Voilà voilà, ça vous à plus ? Bon c'est vrai y'a pas grand chose qui se passe dans ce chapitre, mais pour le prochain vous verrez le déroulement du concours entre Maïwenn et Kili, une nouvelle conversation avec Thorïn et peut être même une nouvelle embrouille. Mais entre qui ? Ah ah ! Mystère et boules de gommes !

A la prochaine !


	13. Chapter 12:Entraînement et prise de tête

Sorry, sorry, sorry !

Je sais, je suis très en retard ! Pardonnez moi ! Mais entre les examens et le stress inhumains... j'ai cru mourir.

Mais me voilà de retour pour un douzième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Ciao ! Merci pour vos Reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Entraînement et prise de tête.**

En ce beau début d'après-midi, le temps était vraiment magnifique. Une journée parfaite pour tirer à l'arc. C'est donc armé de nos armes de chasseurs, et accompagnés par la compagnie, que Kili et moi nous dirigions vers le terrain d'entraînement d'_Imladris_. Nous nous lancions sans cesse des petits regards de défit, tentant de déstabiliser l'autre.

Une fois arrivés, nous découvrîmes un terrain vague où trônaient de nombreuses cibles, déjà utilisés pour la plupart. En effet, nombreux étaient les Elfes qui avaient profité de cette belle journée pour s'entraîner. Et quand nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur, ils se retournèrent tous vers nous. Je baissais alors la tête, quelque peu mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention, avant que deux d'entre eux ne s'approchent de notre groupe.

Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, des jumeaux sans aucun doute. Ils avaient de longues chevelures noires et des yeux d'un bleu pure et lumineux. Quand ils furent à notre hauteur, je les vis tout les deux sourires, tandis que les nains arboraient des expressions de dégoûts ou de craintes. Décidément, ils ne changeraient jamais.

**« Maîtres nains, Dame Maïwenn, bienvenu à **_**Imladris**_**. »**, commença l'un d'eux, d'une voix douce et mélodieuse. **« Je suis Elladan, fils d'Elrond. Et voici mon frère Elroïr. »**. Ma Dame ! Oulala, je crois que je les aime déjà !

Les nains se contentèrent d'hocher la tête, tandis que je souriais aux deux jeunes Elfes. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant, Elroïr reprit :

**« Vous êtes venus vous entraîner. »**, dit-il, ayant remarqué nos arcs. **« Tenez, prenez ces deux cibles. Nous avons terminés. »**.

Je les remerciais, tandis que les nains se contentaient de les regarder s'éloigner d'un air mauvais. Ensuite, Kili et moi nous plaçâmes chacun devant une cible. Les autres nains s'installèrent derrière nous dans l'herbe, certains continuant à fumer leur pipe, mais Fili et Balin restèrent debout, souhaitant arbitrer le match.

**« Vous avez droit à cinq flèches chacun… »**, commença Balin. **« …Celui qui aura envoyé le plus de flèches dans le centre de la cible sera le vainqueur. »**.

**« Prête à commencer ? », **me demanda malicieusement Kili.

**« Non. ». **Il eu l'air surprit. **« Prête à te faire mordre la poussière ! ».**

Les nains rirent joyeusement, tandis que mon adversaire me souriait avec défiance. Puis, le match commença. Kili me laissa tirer la première, _« Honneur aux dames. »_, comme il l'avait dit. Ma flèche atteint sans difficulté le centre de la cible, et j'entendis quelques nains s'esclaffer. Mon adversaire obtint le même résultat avec sa première flèche, mais cela ne surpris personne, ni même moi. Puis vint le deuxième, la troisième, la quatrième, et enfin la cinquième et dernière flèche. A chaque fois que mes tires atteignaient le centre de la cible, les nains poussaient des exclamations de surprises. Semblant plus que surpris par ma dextérité, ce qui était un peu vexant.

Dwalin proposa que nous tirions notre dernière flèche en même temps. C'est donc concentrés, l'arc armé et tendu, que nous visions tout deux notre cible. Nous étions tous les deux tendus, cela se voyait. De nos fronts coulait un mince filet de sueur, signe de notre extrême concentration. Puis Balin donna le signale et nous décochâmes en parfaite symbiose notre flèche.

A partir de ce moment là, le temps parut ralentir. Je vis ma flèche se diriger vers ma cible, mais elle suivait le même itinéraire qu'une des précédentes, et je priais intérieurement pour qu'elle ne rebondisse pas sur sa jumelle. Mais à mon grand étonnement, la cinquième flèche traversa celle déjà planté, la coupant en deux…et transperça finalement la cible.

J'entendis alors des exclamations de joie venant du groupe de nains. Je me tournais alors vers mon adversaire, lui aussi était parvenu à atteindre le centre de la cible à cinq reprises. Ce dernier me souriait de toutes ses dents, loin de se vexer devant cette égalité. Il me félicita tandis que nous entendions nos compagnons régler une certaine « affaire ».

**« Aller Dwalin, faut payer ! »**, riait Bofur. Tandis que le nain tatoué lui envoyait une bourse pleine de pièce en pleine figure, tout en grommelant.

**« Vous avez pariés ? »,** demandais-je incrédule.

**« Et oui Maïwenn ! Tu vois, c'est messieurs pensaient que tu ne serais pas capable d'atteindre ta cible cinq fois de suite. », **répondit joyeusement Bofur.

**« Inutile d'en rajouter ! », **le sermonna Gloïn, tandis que le nain soupesait fièrement sa bourse.

**« Tu as parié sur moi Bofur ? », **lui demandais-je étonnée.

**« Ouaip ! Tout comme Ori, Dori, Balin, Bilbon et Thorïn. ».**

En entendant ce dernier nom, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Mais je fus sauvée du ridicule par Bilbon qui s'était approché de moi. Il me félicita grandement, en insistant bien sur le fait que c'était surprenant de voir une femme manier aussi bien les armes. A force d'entendre ce genre de phrases j'allais finir par leur dire ma façon de penser ! Mais nous fûmes interrompus par l'arrivé soudaine des deux fils d'Elrond.

**« Vous êtes doués. »**, me complimenta Elladan. Alors ils avaient regardés…

**« Merci. »**, soufflais-je timidement.

J'entendis alors un grognement derrière moi. En me retournant légèrement, je vis qu'il s'agissait de Kili. Etait-il vexé parce que les Elfes ne s'étaient adressés qu'à moi ? Ce serait surprenant.

**« Où avez-vous appris à vous servir d'un arc ? »**, demanda Elroïr. **« Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. ».**

**« J'ai appris seule. », **mentis-je.** « Mon père m'a fabriqué un arc de fortune pour m'amuser mais…j'y ai pris goût, alors… ».**

Les deux Elfes me décochèrent un sublime sourire. Mon Dieux qu'ils sont beaux ! Je vais fondre ! J'entendis un autre grognement, et me tournant franchement cette fois-ci, je vis que Kili n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, lançant des regards mauvais aux deux jeunes Elfes. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?!

**« Notre père nous a dit que vous veniez d'**_**Evendim**_**. Est-ce vrai que vous descendez du peuple Celte ? »**, demanda Elladan.

**« Oui en effet. ».** Je n'entendais plus aucun bruit venant des nains et je compris vite qu'ils écoutaient notre conversation.

**« Pouvons-nous espérer que vous vous joigniez à nous lors de votre prochain entraînement ? **», demanda l'Elfe**. « Nous serions ravis de connaître une personne de votre légendaire peuple. Il est si rare de croiser l'un des votre de nos jours. ». **

Je fus surprise par une telle demande. Pourquoi des Elfes voudraient-ils passer du temps avec moi et mieux me connaître ? Je me sentais si insignifiante à côté d'eux. En levant la tête vers eux, j'eus l'impression de déceler une sorte de tristesse devant mon hésitation. Mais quel impact le peuple Celte avait-il eu sur la Terre du Milieu ? Il faudra que j'en touche deux mots à Gandalf. Je leur décochais alors un grand sourire et leur répondit :

**« Oui, ce serait avec plaisir. ».**

Ils parurent ravis, et après m'avoir remercié ils s'en retournèrent dans la demeure de leur père. Je me retournais donc vers mes compagnons qui avaient repris leur conversation. Mais je vis que Kili me fixait d'un regard dur. Surprise je fis un pas vers lui.

**« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! »**, me demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif bourré de reproches.

**« Je…te demande pardon ? »**, fis-je surprise par le comportement de mon ami.

**« Comment as-tu pu accepter de passer du temps avec ces Elfes ?! Comment peux-tu être aussi aimable avec eux ?! ». **Fili s'approcha alors de son frère et posa une main sur son épaule.

**« Calme-toi mon frère.** ». Mais le frère en question se dégagea rapidement et se rapprocha un peu plus de moi.

**« Pourquoi je devrais être désagréable ?! Ils ne m'ont rien fait ! Si ce n'est m'offrir une chambre et des repas ! », **m'énervais-je.

**« Ah ouais ! Ben il ne faut pas grand-chose pour te satisfaire ! Un lit, quelques compliments par-ci par là ! Il suffit de voir la manière dont tu les regardes et ta voix mielleuse quand tu leur parle ! ».**

Alors là, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans m'en rendre compte, et sans vraiment pouvoir le contrôler, ma main vint s'abattre brutalement dur la joue de Kili, qui tourna la tête sous le choque. Je m'approchais alors de lui au maximum, me tenant droite pour accentuer les centimètres de différences que nous avions, et je lui soufflais au visage.

**« Comment oses-tu me traiter de fille facile ! »**, dis-je sur un ton calme mais emplit de colère. **« Sache qu'en vingt ans, aucun homme n'a jamais su attirer mon attention, et encore moins gagner mon cœur. Je suis aimable avec les Elfes parce que je les respecte. Si j'agis timidement c'est parce que je me sens mal à l'aise qu'ils posent autant de questions sur ma personne, et me sens obligée de répondre alors que je ne les connais même pas. ». **Je fis une pause, tandis que le nain gardait obstinément le regard rivé au sol. **« Et concernant mes fréquentations… Je parle à qui je veux et quand je veux ! ».**

Je partis alors comme une furie, souhaitant m'éloigner le plus possible. C'est bizarre, j'avais comme une impression de déjà vu. J'atteignis vite la forêt où je me mis à courir. J'avais besoin de me défouler, d'extérioriser cette colère. Mais pour qui ce prenait-il ?! Aucun homme ne me parle comme ça ! Aucun ! Pourquoi avait-il réagit de cette manière ?!

Au bout de quelques minutes de courses, je m'affalais contre un arbre, essoufflée. La tempête venait de frapper, emportant ma joie du matin avec elle. Je me mis alors à pleurer, blessée par le comportement de mon ami. Comme quoi, même les personnes que l'on croit connaître peuvent encore vous surprendre. Le problème, c'est quand cette surprise est des plus mauvaises.

* * *

Une heure s'était écoulé avant que je ne décide de revenir à la Maison Simple. En chemin je croisais de nombreux Elfes qui me saluèrent, certains plus chaleureusement que d'autre. Je repassais près du terrain d'entraînement, et c'est là que quelque chose attira mon attention. Ou plutôt quelqu'un…

C'était un jeune garçon d'environ dix ans, les cheveux bruns mis-long, les yeux bleu clairs. Il s'entraînait au tir à l'arc. Je le reconnu tout de suite. Aragorn, fils d'Aratorn. Je ressentis une grande excitation et m'approchais timidement de lui. Après seulement quelques secondes, il se tourna vers moi, interloqué par ma présence.

**« Bonjour ! »**, lui lançais-je en m'approchant d'avantage**. « Je me nomme Maïwenn. Dit-moi, que fait un fils des Hommes à **_**Imladris**_** ? »**. Je suis douée pour jouer la comédie, vous ne trouvez pas ?

**« Je pourrais vous retournez la question ma Dame. », **dit-il avec une expression sérieuse. Il n'était peut être qu'un enfant, mais il dégageait déjà une certaine autorité qui me fis frissonner.

**« J'accompagne la compagnie de Thorïn Ecu-De-Chêne. ».**

**« Une femme sur les routes ?! », **s'exclama-t-il visiblement surpris et un tantinet choqué.

**« Tu apprendra que les femmes peuvent être très surprenantes petits. », **lui répondis-je un peu vexée.

**« Je ne suis pas petit ! Je suis même plus grand que vous. ». **Il s'approcha alors de moi et…en effet il faisait bien cinq centimètres de plus que moi.

**« Peut être, mais je suis plus âgée. »**, lançais-je avec un sourire.

**« Plus âgé ne signifie pas plus mature. », **s'exclama-t-il la tête haute.

**« Tu as entièrement raison. ».**

Il parut surpris et je lui décochais un large sourire. Il finit par se décontracter et s'inclina tout en se présentant.

**« Je me nomme Estel, ma Dame. »**.

**« Ravi de te rencontrer Estel**. **Alors, tu t'entraîne durement à ce que je vois**. **»**.

**« Oui**. **Je veux être capable de me battre contre tous les ennemis que je croiserais, et ce, sans aucune difficulté. »**, répondit-il avec un sourire rêveur.

**« C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux connaître l'art du combat par les temps qui cours**. ».

**« Vous savez vous battre ? »**, me demanda-t-il, mais je voyais dans son regard qu'il en doutait fortement.

**« Tu veux que je te montre ? », **soufflais-je malicieuse.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Estel et moi étions face à face, armés d'une épée en bois, couverts de sueur, et à la limite de l'évanouissement. Nous venions de nous prouver l'un à l'autre de quoi nous étions capables. Ce jeune garçon était doué pour son âge, il était vraiment aussi exceptionnel que je le pensais. Quand à lui, il avait paru vraiment surprit devant ma dextérité à manier l'épée.

**« Alors… »,** commençais-je essoufflée. **« Que disais-tu à propos des femmes ? ».**

**« Je retire ce que j'ai dit… »**, répondit-il, tout aussi essoufflée que moi. **« Vous êtes des plus surprenante. ».**

**« Toi aussi. ». **Et nous éclatâmes de rire.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Estel me décrivit sa vie à _Imladris_, tandis que je lui comptais le début de notre voyage. Il s'est révéler être un garçon aimable et mature, doué d'une intelligence rare pour son âge. Je me sentais presque bête à ses côtés. Quand l'heure du dîné approcha, nous décidâmes de retourner dans nos quartiers, après nous être promis de nous revoir avant mon départ.

Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je décidais d'aller prendre un bain. Mes petits entraînements m'ayant laissée quelque peu nauséabonde. Mais une fois devant mon armoire, je choisis d'enfiler ma chemise de nuit. J'étais encore sous le choque de ma dispute avec Kili, je préférais donc rester dans mes appartements. D'une certaine manière je fuyais, mais d'un autre côté, cela m'avais coupé l'appétit.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, ramenant les couvertures sur moi. Quelle idée de construire des fenêtres sans volets, franchement ?! Mais les Elfes n'étant pas sujets aux maladies, le vent ne les gênaient point. Je due m'endormir car, quand on frappa à la porte, je sursautais brusquement, ne sachant plus où j'habitais ni même comment je m'appelais. Quand j'eus retrouvé mes esprits, je me levais et allais ouvrir, saisissant une longue chemise de soie blanche au passage. Et oui ! Dans ce monde, on n'apparaît pas devant les gens sans enfiler quelque chose sur sa chemise de nuit. Même si, avec la longue robe que je me trimballais, on ne risquait pas de s'imaginer grand-chose.

Quand j'eus ouvert la porte, je fus surprise par la personne qui m'attendait derrière. Thorïn. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, et évitait soigneusement mon regard.

**« Je suis désolé, je vous ai visiblement réveillée. », **dit-il gêné.

**« Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je m'en remettrais. », **le rassurais-je en souriant. **« Mais…que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite ? ». **Il me regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là.

**« Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez. Vous étiez absente pendant le dîner. ».**

**« Oui…je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas très faim. », **murmurais-je tristement.

**« Cette histoire à l'air de vous avoir chamboulé. », **dit-il après un moment de silence. J'avais baissé la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard.

**« J'ignore la raison de son comportement. ».**

**« Moi je la connait. »**, dit le roi nain de but en blanc.

Je le regardais surprise, avant de l'inviter à entrer. Il hésita un instant mais finit par céder. Je l'invitais à s'assoir sur l'un des petits fauteuils que les deux frères avaient occupés le matin même. Je repensais alors à la joie que j'avais ressentit, et qui avait maintenant disparue. Je m'assis sur le lit, en face de Thorïn. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, le roi nain reprit la parole.

**« Comme je vous le disais, je connais la raison du comportement étrange de Kili ». **Je le fixais sans répondre. **« Voyez-vous, je crois que Kili…vous voit d'une façon…différente, par rapport au autres membres de la compagnie. ».**

**« D'une façon différente ? », **demandais-je interloquée.

**« Vous ne voyez vraiment pas de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? », **demanda-t-il après un moment de silence. Il parut s'impatienter, comme si j'étais devenue tout d'un coup complètement stupide. **« Que représente-t-il pour vous ? Comment le voyez-vous ? », **demanda-t-il soudainement.

**« Et bien… », **hésitais-je, décontenancé par sa question**. « Comme…un frère. ».**

**« Cela explique tout. », **dit-il avec un sourire.

**« Comment cela ?! Je ne comprends pas, où voulez-vous en venir ?! **», m'impatientais-je.

**« Disons que…Kili ne vous voit pas de la même façon que vous, vous le voyez. Pour lui vous êtes…plus…qu'une sœur. ».**

Il me fixa alors pour évaluer ma réaction, et elle due être des plus comiques. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Plus surprise tu meurs ! Je fermais soudainement les yeux, réalisant le sens de chacune des paroles de Thorïn, mais aussi des petites attentions du jeune nain, de ses gentils mots, de ses sourires…

**« Oh mon… »**, soufflais-je complètement perdue. **« Non, non, non… Comment est-ce arrivé ? Je n'ai jamais rien fais pour. Où alors je lui ai donné de faux espoirs sans m'en rendre compte…Oh Maïwenn tu es tellement stupide ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais bon sang ?! ».**

J'étais parti dans une espèce de tirade sans aucun sens. Me traitant de tout les noms, m'accusant de toutes sortes de choses, et ce, en oubliant qu'un roi nain m'observait avec étonnement.

**« Vous n'êtes pas responsable ! », **parla-t-il d'une voix forte pour me calmer. **« Kili n'a jamais fréquenté de femme avant vous. A part sa mère bien sûr, ainsi que les femmes d'autres nains. mais aucune qui lui soit…disons accessible. ».** Devant mon regard triste et…perturbé, il reprit d'une voix plus douce. **« Kili s'est laissé emporter par une situation qui lui était inconnu. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. ».**

**« Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est un peu à cause de moi quand même. », **dis-je après une hésitation**. « Et puis…il ne me pardonnera sans doute jamais. ».**

**« Quoi donc ? », **demanda Thorïn. Je levais les yeux vers lui.

**« Je suis désolé mais…je ne pourrais pas répondre aux sentiments de Kili. », **soufflais-je, meurtri par mes propres paroles. **« Je l'aime…mais pas de la même façon que lui. ». **Et après quelques secondes j'ajoutais : **« Il est comme…le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eus, tout comme Fili. Toujours là pour moi, à veiller sur moi. »**. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, sans que je puisse les arrêter**. « Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il attend de moi. ».**

Je plaquais alors mes deux mains sur mon visage, pleurant à chaudes larmes. J'allais perdre l'une des personnes qui m'étaient le plus chère, et cela me tuais. J'aurais voulu pouvoir offrir à Kili ce qu'il attendait de moi, mais malheureusement, je ne parvenais pas à le voir de cette manière là. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais étaient ceux que l'on éprouve pour un membre de sa famille, quelqu'un à qui l'on à confiance, qui nous fait rire, qui nous protège…mais pas que l'on désire. Je sentis alors une main chaude se poser sur mon épaule, et une voix douce me murmurer calmement.

**« Ne vous sentez pas coupable. Mon neveu s'en remettra, ne vous en faîtes pas »**, me rassura-t-il.

Ce soir là, mes pleurs durèrent pendant de longues minutes. Thorïn resta tout du long, malgré son regard visiblement mal à l'aise. J'avais tenté à plusieurs reprises de le convaincre de sortir, qu'il n'avait pas à rester s'il n'en avait pas envi. Mais il resta obstinément assis sur le petit fauteuil, me regardant pleurer et sangloter. Je n'avais jamais aimé pleurer en public, et même si le roi nain n'avait pas montré le moindre geste de réconfort, je le remerciais intérieurement qu'il soit là, juste présent.

Au bout d'une heure, mes pleurs ayant cessées, il décida d'aller se coucher. Après que je l'ai presque mit dehors. C'est qu'il était tenace. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il était si prévenant avec moi, et il m'avait révélé que, les naines étant rare, on leur avait appris à les respecter et à prendre soin d'elles. C'était ce que l'on appelait une sorte de…déformation professionnelle. Mais au fond, je savais que si Thorïn avait fait autant d'effort pour me remonter le moral, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de stable pour cette quête et rien d'autre, pas vrai ? Il ferait sûrement la même chose avec Kili.

Quand il fut parti, je me jetais sur mon lit, retenant une nouvelle vague de larmes. J'étais perturbés et honteuse. La même sensation que lorsque vous avez commis une faute grave et que vous ne savez pas comment la réparer, sans oublier l'envie de faire l'autruche, autrement dit, de disparaître.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je m'endormis, épuisés par mes pleurs et par mes entraînements. Mais malgré la fatigue, je dormis très mal. Je me sentais tellement coupable. Je priais les Valars pour que mon ami me pardonne, sans avoir trop d'espoir. Après tout, je serais la première à ne pas pardonner quelqu'un qui me briserait le cœur.

**Fin chapitre 12.**

* * *

Et voilà ! Ça vous as plus ?

La tension est tendue entre Maïwenn et Kili, est-ce que ça va s'arranger ? Réponse au prochain chapitre !

Vous connaîtrez enfin les réponses aux questions que notre jeune héroïne se pose.


	14. Chapter 13 - Journée mouvementée

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mais, j'avais du mal à mettre en place toutes les idées qui me venaient.

Dans ce chapitre, il va se passer différentes choses avec différents personnages.

Vous découvrirez aussi des informations sur le peuple Celte.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Et désolé pour les fautes de frappes, s'il y en a.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Journée mouvementée.**

Il devait être plus de onze heures quand je m'éveillais ce matin là. J'avais les yeux gonflés et douloureux par les larmes que j'avais versées la veille, ainsi que des courbatures dues à l'entraînement que j'avais subit. Je m'assis dans mon lit, avant de retomber comme une masse, pas du tout décidé à sortir de dessous les draps …ou même de ma chambre.

J'avais peur de me retrouver en face de Kili, ou de n'importe quel autre nain. Je repensais à la crise de larmes que j'avais servi à Thorïn la veille, et en ressentis une grande honte. Comment avais-je pu me laisser aller ainsi ?! J'allais ruiner toutes mes chances de lui prouver que je n'étais pas une femmelette. Mais fuir n'était pas une solution, même si disparaître ne m'aurais pas déplu en cet instant.

Je dus rester plusieurs heures dans mon lit à retourner, encore et encore, le couteau dans la plait. Avant que quelqu'un ne vint frapper à ma porte. Je me figeais, craignant qu'il ne s'agisse de Thorïn ou même de Kili. Mais après quelques secondes d'hésitation, j'invitais finalement mon visiteur à entrer.

A ma grande surprise et à mon grand soulagement, ce fut Amillë qui entra dans la pièce. Elle arborait un large sourire. Mais quand elle me vit, elle se précipita à mon chevet. Je devais avoir une tête horrible pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Elle me demanda vivement ce qu'il m'arrivait, et c'est après quelques secondes d'hésitation que je décidais de tout lui raconter.

Quand mon récit fut terminé, elle me serra dans ses bras, tout en murmurant d'une voix douce quelques mots en Elfique que je ne saisis pas. Je m'étais remise à pleurer, mon cœur encore trop fragile pour résister.

**« Je suis sûr que votre ami vous pardonnera. »**, me rassura-t-elle. **« Il comprendra. ».**

**« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. », **soufflais-je, la voix enrouée par mes pleurs**. « Il va me détester. ».**

**« Le seul moyen que vous ayez pour le savoir est de lui parler. ». **Je sursautais à cette remarque, mais me repris vite, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

**« Oui mais…j'ai peur de me retrouver face à lui. »,** avouais-je honteusement.

**« Et c'est normal. Cela prouve que vous tenez à lui. Même si ce n'est pas de la façon, dont **_**lui,**_** le voudrait. ».**

Je me contentais d'hocher tristement la tête, sachant que je n'y couperais pas. Je ne pouvais pas me cacher éternellement dans cette chambre après tout. Devant mon silence, Amillë se leva, s'étant assise à côté de moi sur le lit, pour se diriger vers la penderie et en sortir une pile de vêtements, qu'elle déposa sur le lit, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

**« Je vais aller vous chercher à manger. », **me dit-elle. **« Cela vous permettra de vous remettre un peu de vos émotions, et puis, le repas est terminé depuis longtemps. ».** Je regardais par la fenêtre, et vis à la position du soleil qu'il devait être plus de treize heures. **« Mais à une seule condition… », **fit-elle malicieusement. **« Que vous soyez lavée et habillée quand je reviendrais. ».**

Je lui rendis faiblement son sourire, tout en lui promettant, avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. C'est donc endolori par les courbatures, et le moral dans les chaussettes, que je me dirigeais d'un pas trainant dans la salle de bain. J'en ressorti plusieurs minutes plus tard, avec une meilleure mine, mais toujours une profonde tristesse dans le regard. J'avais faillis hurler en me voyant dans le miroir. Je m'habillais prestement d'un ensemble bleu marine, avant de m'assoir sur l'un des petits fauteuils.

Amillë revenu quelques minutes plus tard, avec un plateau dans les bras. Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant que j'engloutissais mon repas. Ben oui, je n'avais pas mangé depuis le midi de la veille. Ensuite, elle me coiffa, tout en conservant les tresses que m'avaient faites les deux frères. Mon cœur se serra à ce souvenir. Quand elle eue terminé, je lui demandais si elle savait où se trouvait Gandalf. Elle m'informa qu'elle l'avait vu retourner dans sa chambre. Parfait, je n'aurais qu'à sortir de la mienne pour aller frapper à la sienne.

* * *

Je me retrouvais donc devant la porte des appartements de Gandalf, priant pour qu'il y soit toujours et regardant en tous sens, de peur qu'un des nains ne se pointe. Je frappais trois petits coups pratiquement inaudibles, et était prête à recommencer avec plus de force lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Le magicien ne parut pas surprit de me voir, mais il semblait inquiet.

Il m'invita à entrer et à m'installer dans l'un des deux fauteuils de couleur bleu ciel, identique aux miens, avant de s'assoir dans celui d'en face. Il sorti sa pipe et l'alluma, avant de tirer plusieurs fois de suite dessus, s'assurant que le tabac brulait correctement.

**« Alors jeune fille… »**, commença-t-il après un moment de silence. **« Comment vous sentez-vous ? ».**

**« Pas très bien. », **répondis-je en fixant mes pieds.

**« Oui…j'imagine. ».**

Après de longues minutes de silence, où le magicien ne cessait de cracher des volutes de fumées, il se pencha alors vers moi, et d'un ton calme avec un sourire doux, il reprit :

**« Cela vous affecte et c'est normal. Vous avez peur de perdre un ami qui vous est cher. Mais…vous cacher et vous morfondre…n'arrangera pas les choses. ».**

**« Oui, je sais. », **répondis-je tristement. **« J'irais lui parler. Mais avant, nous devons avoir une longue discussion. »**. Il me regarda sérieusement.

**« Oui…j'avais cru comprendre. Allez-y, Je vous écoute. ».**

Je me recalais dans mon siège, tentant de trier et classer les multiples questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. L'Istar se montra d'une extrême patience, qui le caractérisait bien d'ailleurs. Au bout d'une éternité, je décidais de me lancer.

**« J'ai découvert, au cours de notre voyage, qu'il m'était possible d'entendre certaines conversations que, en temps normal, je n'aurais pas été capable d'entendre. »**. Le magicien me fixa, visiblement intrigué.

**« Comment cela ? En temps normal ? »,** me questionna-t-il.

**« Et bien…la première fois c'est lorsque je suis allé me coucher chez Bilbon… »**.

Et je lui racontais toutes les fois où j'avais surprit des conversations qu'une ouïe humaine normalement développée n'aurait pu entendre. Mon récit terminé, il aspira une nouvelle fois du tabac, tout en me regardant comme s'il cherchait à voir à travers moi, ce qui me mis très mal-à-l'aise. Il souffla la fumée qui vint me chatouiller les narines, avant d'enchaîner :

**« Vous êtes vraiment pleine de surprises jeune fille. »**, finit-il par dire avec un sourire. **« Mais malheureusement, je ne trouve pas d'explication à ce…don. Si ce n'est qu'il vous a été offert par les Valars. »**.

**« D'accord…j'imagine que ce n'est pas trop important. En tout cas pour l'instant. », **répondis-je après un moment de silence.

**« Oui… », **se contenta-t-il de dire, avant de réapprovisionner sa pipe en herbe et de la rallumer. **« De quoi d'autre souhaitiez-vous me parler ? ».**

**« Et bien…hier j'ai rencontré les fils du Seigneur Elrond, et ils ont parut fascinés par mes origines, tout comme leur père. Quel impact ce peuple a-t-il eu sur ce monde ? », **demandais-je, lancé par ma curiosité et ma soif de connaissances.

Il me fixa d'un de ses regard intense et énigmatique dont lui seul avait le secret. Il tira une fois sur sa pipe et me raconta d'une voix solennelle.

**« Le peuple Celte…est le premier peuple de la race des Hommes à avoir foulé le sol de la Terre du Milieu. A l'époque, seul les Elfes et les Nains vivaient sur ces terres, sans compter les immondes créatures qui peuplent encore certaines régions aujourd'hui. Ainsi que les Hobbits… », **fit-il en riant.** « …Qui sont parvenus à préserver le secret de leur existence jusqu'à ce jour. ». **Il souffla un nuage de fumée qui prit la forme d'un trois mats incroyablement bien dessiné. **« Ils arrivèrent de la mer du Nord, emportant avec eux leur culture et leurs traditions. Les Elfes les appréciaient pour l'amour et le respect qu'ils vouaient à la nature et aux animaux, pour leur sagesse et leur intelligence. Sans oublier la magie des plus fascinantes qui habitait certains d'entre eux. Quand aux nains…ils appréciaient leur compagnie, leur ingéniosité et le courage de leurs guerriers. Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas leur indifférence à l'or. **». Nous nous sourîmes, imaginant sans mal le peuple des montagnes grogner d'incompréhension.

Gandalf se pencha alors vers moi, me murmurant ses dernières paroles, comme s'il avait s'agit d'un secret des plus précieux.

**« Les raisons pour lesquelles ce peuple était, et reste apprécier par ceux qui s'en souvienne, c'est parce qu'ils étaient à la fois semblable et différents des autres Hommes. ».**

**« Comment cela ? »,** demandais-je.

**« Ils étaient tout aussi mortels et fragiles, ambitieux et courageux, empli d'un espoir caractéristique de la race des Hommes. Mais ils étaient aussi habités d'un respect que rare des Hommes connaissent aujourd'hui. ». **Devant mon air interrogateur il précisa**. « A cette époque, il y avait déjà des guerres contre les orques et les gobelins. Le peuple Celte se porta tout de suite volontaire pour aider les Elfes et les Nains à repousser cette menace. ». **Il se pencha vers moi et, un sourire sur le visage, enchaîna. **« Les membres de votre peuple vouaient presque un culte aux Elfes et aux Nains. de part leur longévité mais aussi de leur savoir. ».**

**« Donc, si ce peuple était si apprécié…c'est parce qu'il respectait les autres ? », **demandais-je, peu convaincu qu'une chose aussi simple puisse suffire à gagner le respect de quelqu'un.

**« Oui. », **répondit-il seulement.** « Le respect n'a pas toujours été une des qualités première de la race des Hommes. même si certain sont des exceptions. De plus…ils n'étaient pas avide ou avare, ils ne cherchaient pas à obtenir de gré ou de force ce dont il avait besoin. D'ailleurs…ils se contentaient, généralement, de ce qu'ils avaient. ».**

**« Un peuple bienveillant… », **soufflais-je.

**« Oui. Soyez fière que leur sang coule dans vos veines. ».**

**« Mais…c'est un mensonge ! », **m'offusquais-je

**« Pas vraiment…étant donné…que vous leur ressemblez beaucoup. », **fit-il avec un sourire réconfortant.

Je le remerciais en répondant à son sourire. J'étais un peu gênée, après tout j'avais été lâche avec Kili. Je comprenais mieux certaines choses maintenant, même si la vérité était moins exceptionnelle que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Gandalf ayant terminé sa pipe, rangea cette dernière dans un pli de sa cape, avant de me demander :

**« Ce sera tout jeune fille ? »**. Il ne paressait pas lasser, il souhaitait juste savoir si j'avais autre chose à dire.

**« Et bien**…**j'aurais voulu que nous parlions de mes pouvoirs. ».**

**« Bien sûr ! Que voulez-vous savoir ? », **lança-t-il joyeux, visiblement heureux que j'aborde ce sujet.

**« Auriez-vous une idée de leur portée ? ». **Il me fixa un moment l'air déconcerté, un peu comme la fois où les nains lui avaient demandé s'il avait déjà tué un dragon…

**« Euh…et bien… », **bafouilla-t-il.

**« Visiblement non. », **riais-je, devant sa mine déconfite. **« Ça ne fait rien Gandalf. Merci. ».**

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête l'air pensif. Je l'avais visiblement perturbé avec ma question. Si même lui ne savait rien de mes pouvoirs, je ne risquais pas de la savoir moi-même.

**« Vous devriez poser cette question au Seigneur Elrond. »,** me lança le magicien, alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir. **« Peut-être vous sera-t-il plus utile que moi. ».**

Je le remerciais et rangeait cette information dans un coin de ma tête. Je saluais l'Istar et quittais sa chambre pour me retrouver dans le couloir. Une fois seule, j'inspirais profondément pour me préparer mentalement à ce que je comptais faire maintenant : chercher Kili, m'excuser, et discuter. C'est donc avec la boule au ventre, que je partis à la recherche de mon ami.

* * *

Je le trouvais dehors, assit près du ruisseau où Thorïn et moi avions discutés quelques jours plus tôt. Il était seul en compagnie de son frère. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à l'aborder devant toute la compagnie. J'inspirais profondément avant de m'avancer vers eux. Ils ne se rendirent compte de ma présence que lorsqu'ils m'entendirent parler.

**« Bonjour. ».** Ils se tournèrent vers moi. Kili s'empressa de détourner le regard en me reconnaissant, tandis que son frère me souriait doucement. Au moins un qui ne m'en veux pas… **« Kili…ont peux parler ? »**, demandais-je faiblement.

Il gardait obstinément les yeux rivés au ruisseau. Après quelques secondes, Fili lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes, avant de se lever et de s'éloigner en me lançant un clin d'œil. J'hésitais à m'assoir à côté de Kili, mais finit quand même par le faire, persuadée qu'il ne relèverait pas les yeux. Je tentais alors un regard vers lui, mais il continuait de m'ignorer.

**« Je suis désolé…pour hier. »**, commençais-je, tentant de contrôler les tremblements de ma voix, ainsi que de mon corps. Je tremblais de partout, littéralement ! **« Mais tu n'avais pas à me dire de telle chose Kili ! ». **Je me retournais alors vers lui et m'aperçus qu'il me fixait d'un regard noir de colère qui me serra le cœur. Jamais il ne m'avait regardé ainsi.

**« Tu crois que c'est pour cela que je refuse de te parler ?! », **s'énerva-t-il.** « Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça, oui ! Mais le problème n'est pas là ! ». **Je réfléchis quelques secondes sur la raison de sa colère, puis la lumière se fit dans mon esprit.

**« Il te la dit ? »**, murmurais-je faiblement.

**« Oh oui…il m'a très bien rapporté ce que tu lui a dit ! ».**

Non…il n'avait pas le droit. Thorïn n'avait pas le droit de lui balancer tout ça en pleine figure. C'était à moi de lui dire ! Pas à lui ! Mais bien sûr, Monsieur-je-suis-le-roi, n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se mêler de cette histoire ! Il avait besoin de guerriers et non de sensiblerie ! Mais ce qu'il avait fait, jamais je ne lui pardonnerais !

Je me retournais vers mon ami, et entrepris alors de lui expliquer et de me faire pardonner, par tous les moyens.

**« Je suis désolé Kili. J'aimerais que ça se passe autrement. »**, soufflais-je, tout en retenant mes larmes.

**« Te fatigue pas va ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi de toute façon ! N'est-ce-pas ?! », **cria-t-il tout en se levant. **« Je ne suis pas assez grand, ni assez intelligent pour la Dame Maïwenn ! ». **Je me levais rapidement.

**« Mais pas du tout ! Cela n'a rien à voir ! ». **Il souffla bruyamment, avant de tourner les talons et de repartir en direction de la Maison Simple. **« Attend ! Je n'ai pas finis ! Kili ! ».**

Mais le jeune nain continua obstinément son chemin, sans se retourner une seule fois. Je tombais alors à genoux, et me remise à pleurer. J'avais mal…mon cœur était brisé. Pas de la même manière dont j'avais brisé le cœur de Kili. Mais brisé quand même. Je n'avais jamais eus énormément d'amis, surtout chez le sexe opposé. C'était la première fois que j'étais aussi proche d'hommes, mais malheureusement, je n'avais pas prévu que l'un d'eux puisse me percevoir de cette façon là…

* * *

Je m'étais assise sur le petit banc de pierre, quand Bilbon vint me saluer. Il s'assit timidement à mes côtés, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter. J'avais cessé de pleurer, n'ayant plus aucune larme en réserve. Je ne devais pas être loin de la déshydratation, après toute l'eau que j'avais gaspillée ainsi depuis deux jours.

Au bout d'un moment, le Hobbit posa une petite main sur la mienne. Je me retournais alors vers lui, et vis qu'il me souriait gentiment.

**« Ça va s'arranger. »,** me dit-il. **« Vous verrez. ».**

**« Je ne crois pas. », **soufflais-je faiblement. **« C'est trop tard maintenant. ».**

Il n'ajouta rien, ne sachant quoi dire. Nous restâmes longtemps silencieux, mais je remerciais intérieurement le Hobbit pour être présent. Quand au fond de moi apparu ce sentiment déplaisant, celui qui fait naître une petite voix dans votre tête. Cette petite voix qui vous dit que vous n'êtes qu'une me… qu'un déchet, et que vous ne méritez pas de vivre. A ce moment là, souhaitant ignorer cette dangereuse petite voix, je décidais de changer de sujet.

**« Bilbon. ».** Le concerné se tourna vers moi.** « Je ne devrais peut être pas vous le dire. Cela va sûrement vous paraître fou, mais…j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. ».**

**« Allez-y. Je vous promets de garder cela pour moi. », **répondit-il avec un sourire.

**« Merci mon ami. », **murmurais-je, en répondant faiblement à son sourire.

Je lui racontais tout. Tout depuis le début. L'accident, les Valars, Gandalf… Il parut surprit à de nombreuses reprises, choqué lorsque j'abordais le passage de ma mort. Mais il m'écouta attentivement, sans jamais m'interrompre. Quand j'eus terminée, il se contenta de dire que j'étais une jeune femme des plus intéressantes, et qu'il emporterait mon secret dans sa tombe.

* * *

Peu de temps après mon récit, Bilbon et moi reçûmes la visite de deux jeunes Elfes. Les fils d'Elrond vinrent nous saluer, j'espérais alors que mon visage n'avait plus aucune trace de ma tristesse intérieure.

**« Salutation ! »,** lancèrent-il en cœur. **« Dame Maïwenn. Nous pensons qu'il est temps de tenir votre promesse. », **finit Elladan avec un sourire malicieux.

**« Oui, c'est vrai. », **répondis-je avec un sourire.

C'est comme ça que, quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais face à une cible du terrain d'entraînement d'_Imladris_. Les deux Elfes m'enseignèrent les termes Elfiques concernant le tir à l'arc, ainsi que d'autres mots simples et utiles. Puis ce fut mon tour de leur compter des histoires sur mon soit- disant peuple. Mentir ne me paraissait plus aussi difficile qu'au début, étant maintenant habituée, ce qui m'effrayais au plus au point. Pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'aimais pas mentir, ce genre de situations était très désagréable.

Elladan et Elroïr se révélèrent être de très bonne compagnie, aimables, taquins et parfois un peu espiègles. A plusieurs reprises, ils avaient tentés de me déconcentrer pour que je loupe la cible, et ils y étaient parvenus à chaque fois. Une fois, j'avais retiré les flèches du carquois d'Elroïr, quand il avait le dos tourné, pour les placer dans le mien. Quand il se présenta devant sa cible et qu'il passa son bras par-dessus son épaule pour se saisir d'une flèche, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait plus. Il se retourna vers son frère et moi, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage, avant de remarqué mon carquois plein à craquer. Il m'avait alors poursuivi sur plusieurs mètres, avant de me rattraper rapidement. Il avait enserré mon cou de son bras, avant de frotter frénétiquement son poing sur ma pauvre tête. Mais j'étais parvenu à me délivrer en lui écrasant le pied. Nous avions ensuite joyeusement éclatés de rire.

J'étais heureuse qu'ils se comportent ainsi avec moi, qu'il ne me traite pas comme une « Grande Dame », mais simplement comme une égale. C'est une des rares choses que j'appréciais le moins dans ce monde, le fait de ne pouvoir se lâcher complètement, d'être réellement soi-même.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après être passée par tout un tas d'armes et d'espiègleries en tout genre. Mes nouveaux amis et moi-même, reçûmes la visite d'une personne que je n'avais pas très envie de voir.

Thorïn s'avançait vers nous à grandes enjambées, enfin, le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Quand il fut suffisamment près, je remarquais une expression de colère sur son visage, ses yeux de glaces lançant des éclairs. Je le sentais vraiment mal. J'avais enfin retrouvée le sourire et voilà que Grincheux débarquait. S'il était venu me sermonner, il allait être reçu !

Quand il arriva à ma hauteur, il fusilla les deux jeunes Elfes du regard, avant de me saisir par le bras et de m'entraîner vers la forêt. Je ne résistais pas, sachant qu'il serait bien capable de me broyer le bras, ou de s'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Quand nous fûmes suffisamment loin à son goût, il s'arrêta et me rapprocha d'un coup sec de son visage, déformé par la colère.

Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

**« Puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouer ?! »**, tonna-t-il sévèrement. _« Reste calme Maïwenn, reste calme… »_

**« Je m'occupe intelligemment. »**, répondis-je, calmement mais froidement.

**« Intelligemment ! Vous considérez que le fait de pactiser avec l'ennemi soit intelligent ?! ». **Il commençait à virer au rouge, et pour la première fois, j'eus peur de lui.

**« Gandalf à dit que nous avions aucun ennemi ici et…** ».

**« Je me fiche de ce que pense Gandalf ! ».**

Il avait hurlé avec une telle force que j'en avais sursauté. J'étais littéralement pétrifiée par la colère qui se dégageait de lui. Il dû s'en rendre compte car il finit par me lâcher, mais sans pour autant baisser la voix.

**« Soit vous êtes avec nous…soit vous êtes contre nous ! »**, lança-t-il, après quelques secondes de silence. **« A vous de choisir ! »** Voilà qu'il me lançait un ultimatum. Ça m'a tellement mise hors de moi que j'enchaînais avec mépris.

**« Vous me donner le choix ! Mais entre quoi ?! », **m'écriais-je. **« Entre des personnes aimables qui reconnaissent ma valeur…et des personnes qui doute de moi et qui me trahissent ! ».**

**« Oseriez-vous me traiter de traître ! »**

**« Je vous ai fait confiance ! Je me suis ouverte à vous ! Et vous vous êtes joué de moi ! ». **Je hurlais, toute trace de peur envolée.** « Je sais très bien que…le raison qui vous a poussée à venir me voir hier soir…c'était pour être sûr que je continuerais à vous suivre dans votre voyage ! ». **Ma voix était saccadée par la colère.

Il parut surprit que j'ai compris son petit manège. Mais il se reprit vite, se rapprochant dangereusement de moi, avant de murmurer d'une voix froide et méprisante.

**« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…je vous aurais chassé depuis longtemps. Mais ne vous amusez pas à me manquer de respect de la sorte…vous le regretteriez…amèrement. »** Voilà qu'il me menaçait maintenant ! Comment en étions nous arrivez là ?!

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se détourna, pour se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la demeure d'Elrond. Je me laissais alors tomber sur le sol, mais aucune larme ne vint. J'étais en colère et triste, mais j'étais bien déterminée à ne pas lui donner le plaisir de me renvoyer. J'allais me montrer dur et implacable. Ils avaient connu la gentille Maïwenn…maintenant il connaîtrait…la froide et distante. Celle qui existait avant ma mort…celle qui haïssait tant les hommes…celle…que je détestais tant…

**Fin Chapitre 13.**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, Maïwenn va découvrir que son secret...n'en ai pas vraiment un, tout compte fait.

Quand aux nains, leur voyage reprendra.

Voilà gros bisous à tous !


	15. Chapter 14 : C'est repartit !

Bonjour, bonjour !

Vous avez de la chance, je n'arrive pas à dormir, alors j'ai décidé d'utiliser ce temps sans sommeil utilement !

Donc, voilà le quatorzième chapitre !

Merci à : **Lunaelle, stef, Nanathebest, chouquette14, Rowena, LuunaCrazy, Lollie Lovegood, jujuouat, chtitemaraudeuse70, Isabelle, flayra, loveyaoi-15, suubliime, Nanami95, Lereniel, Gaga-Ella- Enora, DarkAvenger84, Melior, anonyme 3, Yamake, Guest** et **Kanli** pour leurs reviews !

* * *

Concernant le chapitre précédent, pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, Thorïn agit ainsi parce qu'il est jaloux de l'affection que Maïwenn porte à son neveu, mais ça, il ne s'en rend pas compte ^^ Il l'apprécie parce qu'il la trouve étrange, mais ça aussi, il l'ignore XD

Pour le moment...

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : C'est repartit !**

Après cette entrevue des plus animées, Elroïr et Elladan me proposèrent de dîner en leur compagnie. J'acceptais avec grand plaisir, y voyant la chance de manger loin de toute compagnie naine, quel qu'elle soit. J'invitais Bilbon, qui était resté avec nous lors de notre entraînement. Le Semi-Homme m'avait longuement réconforté, pestant contre le comportement des plus exaspérants du roi nain. Il était même parvenu à me faire rire. C'était la première fois que je le voyais sortir de ses gonds, sans compter bien sûr, lorsque les Nains avaient envahis sa salle à manger.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes attablés autour d'une longue table, Bilbon assit à mes côtés et les deux fils d'Elrond en face. Nous nous trouvions sur un balcon identique à celui où nous dînions habituellement, mais placé de l'autre côté de la Maison Simple. De là où nous étions, nous pouvions apercevoir la plus haute cascade d'_Imladris_, ainsi que le petit ruisseau descendant dans la vallée, pour s'enfoncer dans les arbres de la forêt.

Le dîner fut des plus agréables. Le Hobbit et moi-même n'avions plus l'habitude de partager notre repas avec des individus capable de bien se tenir. Pas de bruits écœurants, de bousculades, ou de mots grossiers…Je ne pensais pas que le calme m'avais manqué à ce point ! Pourtant, cette chaleur et cette joie qui émanait du peuple des montagnes, me manquait en cet instant.

Les deux jeunes Elfes furent aimables et souriant. Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres, et je les remerciais silencieusement pour ne pas avoir posé la moindre question sur mon altercation avec Thorïn, ou sur les raisons de ma tristesse apparente, que je n'arrivais pas à dissimuler malgré tous mes efforts. Ils tentèrent même, à plusieurs reprises, de me dérider. Et ils y parvinrent sans mal.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Bilbon décida de s'éclipser pour aller se coucher, pendant que les deux Elfes m'invitaient à m'asseoir sur l'un des bancs longeant le balcon. Elroïr et Elladan insistèrent pour que je reste en leur compagnie. J'acceptais, mais à une seule condition, qu'ils me chantent quelques chants Elfiques. Ils acceptèrent avec plaisir, visiblement ravie que je m'intéresse à leur peuple, ce qui était rare de nos jours, surtout venant de la part des Hommes.

* * *

Quand la nuit fut tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et que je voyais mes deux amis piquer imperceptiblement du nez. Je décidais de leur souhaiter une agréable nuit et d'aller me coucher. Ils me saluèrent chaleureusement, tout en se levant à leur tour, pour ensuite se diriger vers une autre partie de leur demeure. Je ne croisais personne sur la route de ma chambre, et j'en fus ravie. Le mode méchante Maïwenn étant enclenchée, je ne donnais pas cher de la peau du Nain qui oserait me provoquer.

Une fois ma chemise de nuit enfilée, je me glissais sous les draps de mon lit, et tentais de m'endormir. Mais malheureusement, c'était peine perdue. Je ne cessais de ressasser, encore et encore, toutes ses disputes que j'avais eues avec les Nains. Après plus d'une heure de bataille avec les bras de Morphée, qui ne daignaient pas se refermer sur moi, je décidais d'aller faire un tour.

J'enfilais donc ma cape par-dessus ma chemise de nuit, et sortit discrètement de ma chambre. Je déambulais dans les couloirs déserts de la demeure d'Elrond, quand je tombais sur quelque chose qui attira mon attention.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais arrivée dans une partie de la maison que je ne connaissais pas. Au bout d'un long couloir, se tenait une petite pièce circulaire, faiblement éclairée par la lune. Dans cette petite pièce trônait une grande statue représentant un roi Homme ou Elfe, je n'en étais pas sûr. Il avait les mains relevées vers le ciel, et juste en dessous, ce tenait une petite table recouverte d'un napperon en soie bleue nuit, sur lequel était posé des fragments d'épée.

**« Les fragments de Narsil… »**, murmurais-je pour moi-même. _« Tient tient…je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de tous les détails de ce conte…raaah ! C'est frustrant ! »_

**« En effet…fille des Hommes. »**

Je sursautais violemment sous l'effet de la surprise, et me retournais rapidement vers la personne qui venait de parler. Devant moi, se tenait une grande Elfe d'une beauté surréaliste. De longs cheveux blonds bouclés et de magnifiques yeux bleus ciel.

**« Dame Galadriel… »**, soufflais-je, éblouie par la vue de cette femme que j'admirais tant, au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle me souri tendrement, pas surprise le moins du monde que je connaisse son nom.

**« Bonsoir…Tinúviel. »**

J'ouvris de grands yeux ébahit, sans savoir quoi répondre. Comment savait-elle ça ? Bon, après tout, les Elfes et les Valars venaient du même monde. Les plus anciens devaient donc conserver un certain lien avec les Dieux.

**« Vous êtes au courant. »**, réalisais-je.

**« Oui…en effet. »** Elle s'approcha de moi, et effleura du bout des doigts, les fragments de l'épée de Narsil. **« Le jour de votre venue, j'ai entendue le vent murmurer votre histoire…et les arbres pleurer vos souffrances. » **Elle se tourna vers moi, et caressa ma joue avec tendresse. **« Ils m'ont contés vos exploits…ainsi que votre sacrifice. Sans oublier votre destin. »**

**« Ce dernier risque d'être compromis. », **murmurais-je tristement.

**« Cela ne dépend que de vous. », **répondit-elle calmement.

**« Mais…j'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'ils m'acceptent mais…ce sont des Nains ! Et ils sont plus têtus que des mules ! » **Elle rit doucement devant ma petite crise d'hystérie.

Elle posa ensuite ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage, avant de déposer un doux baisé sur mon front. Puis, sans se départir de son tendre sourire, elle reprit avec sagesse :

**« Il arrive…que la bonté et la générosité ne suffisent pas…et que seul les actes puissent prouver notre valeur. N'abandonnez pas…car vous êtes la seule…à pouvoir changer leur destin. » **Et elle ajouta, avec une expression plus grave et sérieuse.** « Si vous ne réussissez pas…personne ne le pourra. »**

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête, réalisant que j'avais finis par me résigner, par les abandonner. J'étais la seule capable de pouvoir les sauver, et j'avais pensé à tout arrêter. Je me faisais honte, et la Dame de la _Lorien_ due le ressentir, car elle passa doucement sa main dans mon dos pour le caresser tendrement, souhaitant me réconforter.

**« Il est normal d'avoir peur. De penser que tout serait plus simple si l'on choisissait d'abandonner. Mais souvent…on finit par regretter. »** Elle caressa mes cheveux. **« Vous êtes une jeune femme bonne et courageuse. Vous faîtes honneur à votre peuple, ainsi qu'à votre race. Vous y arriverez…j'en ai la certitude. »**

**« Merci. », **soufflais-je, après un moment de silence. Elle me sourit tendrement.

**« Concernant la haine que vous vouez aux hommes. » **Ah…elle est au courant de ça aussi…** « Pensez-vous que tous les hommes soit identiques ? Qu'aucun d'eux ne mérite une seconde chance ? ». **Je réfléchissais quelques instants.

**« Et bien…j'ai remarqué que les hommes Elfes et Nains…, n'étaient pas comme ceux de la race des Hommes. »** avouais-je. **« Mais…j'imagine que l'on ne peut faire un cas d'une généralité. Je n'ai pas dus tomber sur les bons jusqu'à présent. »**

**« Jusqu'à présent… » **ce contenta-t-elle de répondre avec un sourire malicieux. _« Quelque chose me dit qu'elle sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas… »_

Par la suite, nous discutâmes longuement. Elle me conta les grandes batailles du passé, dont celle à laquelle avait participé « mon » peuple. Elle était douce et bienveillante, un tendre sourire accroché aux lèvres, chacun de ses mots regorgeant de sagesse. Elle me rappelait un peu ma mère, lorsqu'elle me donnait des conseils et des leçons sur la vie, utilisant la plupart du temps des dictons, des proverbes ou des expressions. Ma mère disait, qu'ils renfermaient de sages conseils qu'il fallait prendre avec sérieux.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand la nuit fut bien avancée, Galadriel me conseilla de retourner me coucher. Je retournais donc dans ma chambre à regret. Quand je fus arrivée dans le couloir menant aux chambres des invités, je décidais de faire un tour sur le petit balcon qui se trouvait à l'autre bout.

Il donnait sur l'entrée de la Maison Simple, et l'on pouvait apercevoir une grande partie de la vallée. Je remarquais un petit banc de pierre sur le côté, mais décidais de rester debout, souhaitant contempler la lune, qui ne comportait à présent que deux croissants. Je m'appuyais sur la rambarde, et commençais à chantonner une chanson que j'aimais particulièrement.

**« J'ai demandé à la lune  
Et le soleil ne le sait pas  
Je lui ai montré mes brûlures  
Et la lune s'est moquée de moi**

Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fière allure  
Et que je ne guérissais pas  
Je me suis dit quelle infortune  
Et la lune s'est moquée de moi. »

Et j'enchaînais avec plus de voix et d'entrain.

**« J'ai demandé à la lune  
Si tu voulais encore de moi  
Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper des cas comme ça"  
Et toi et moi  
On était tellement sûr  
Et on se disait quelques fois  
Que c'était juste une aventure  
Et que ça ne durerait pas**

Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire  
Et pas grand chose pour te faire rire  
Car j'imagine toujours le pire  
Et le meilleur me fait souffrir. »

Je sentais les arbres de la vallée s'agiter, ainsi que leur joie de m'entendre chanter. Ce sentiment me mis du baume au cœur, et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

**« J'ai demandé à la lune  
Si tu voulais encore de moi  
Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper des cas comme ça"  
Et toi et moi  
On était tellement sûr  
Et on se disait quelques fois  
Que c'était juste une aventure  
Et que ça ne durerait pas. **

**La…la…la…la. »**

Ma chanson terminé, je soupirais d'épuisement. Mon cœur était las de toutes ces querelles, il pesait lourd dans ma poitrine. Cela m'épuisait psychologiquement, et c'était bien pire que n'importe quelle blessure physique. Car celle du cœur ne guérissaient pas facilement…quand elles y parvenaient.

Je décidais alors de retourner dans ma chambre, mais que ne fus pas ma surprise lorsque je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas seule. Là, devant moi, se tenait…Thorïn Ecu-De-Chêne. Il me fixait calmement, les sourcils légèrement froncés, mais je ne ressentais aucune hostilité émané de lui. Non, il semblait plutôt en proie à la surprise et à l'interrogation. Quand à moi, j'étais extrêmement gênée. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je l'évitais, lui, comme toute la compagnie. De plus, il m'avait surprise en train de chanter, exprimant mes sentiments et mes faiblesses.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes à nous regarder, sans prononcer un seul mot, ni esquisser le moindre geste. Mais quand une légère brise me fit frissonner, je revins à la réalité. Bougeant enfin, pour me diriger vers la porte de ma chambre. Quand je passais à côté de lui, je le gratifiais d'un simple : « Bonsoir. », froid et distant. J'avais tout de même conservé mes bonnes manières…moi !

Quand j'ouvris la porte et m'empressais d'entrer dans la chambre, je remarquais que le roi Nain n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! »_ Peut importe. Je refermais discrètement la porte, et m'empressais de me mettre au lit.

* * *

Le séjour à _Imladris_ me parut à la fois court et interminable. Je passais la plupart de mes journées en compagnie d'Estel, de Bilbon, et des fils d'Elrond. Entre entraînements et promenades, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de m'ennuyer. Mais, les problèmes survenaient la nuit. Je ne parvenais presque jamais à fermer l'œil, toujours préoccupée par mon intégration au sein de la compagnie, qui commençait sérieusement à être compromise.

Je n'avais pas oublié d'aller me renseigner auprès du Seigneur Elrond, concernant mes pouvoirs. Il m'apprit connaitre ma véritable identité. Je ne fus pas tellement surprise, parce que la Dame Galadriel était elle aussi au courant. Mais aussi parce que l'Elfe avait des dons de voyance, lui permettant de prédire certaines prophéties. J'appris donc, que mon objectif, était en réalité une destinée. Je pris peur face à ce mot, mais Elrond me rassura en me disant que si j'avais été choisie c'était parce que j'étais capable de la réaliser.

Il m'autorisa à consulter les ouvrages que sa bibliothèque renfermait, me donnant ainsi, la permission de me rendre dans ce lieu de savoir quand j'en avais envie. Étant une grande amoureuse de livres, je le remerciais grandement pour son geste, et lui assurait que c'était un véritable honneur.

Je passais donc la plupart de mes nuits, enfermée dans la bibliothèque. Je découvris de nombreux ouvrages sur mon peuple, ainsi que sur tous les autres. Mais je me passionnais surtout pour un énorme grimoire que le Seigneur Elfe m'avait conseillé : _« Histoire de la Magie Verte et des Maîtres de la Terre. »_

Ce livre renfermait de nombreux sorts et glyphes, permettant aux Mages Verts d'utiliser leur magie. Ainsi que des informations sur les différents stades d'évolution de cette magie ancestrale. Je l'emportais presque partout, m'entraînant dès que je le pouvais, avide d'apprendre. Certains sorts étaient plus compliqués, ou dangereux que d'autres. Pour ceux là, je préférais demander des conseils à Elrond et Gandalf, ne souhaitant pas provoquer un cataclysme ou une inondation.

Concernant l'évolution de cette magie, j'appris que j'étais capable, non seulement de commander tout ce qui était végétal et animal, mais aussi la pierre. Le terme de « commander à la terre » était donc plus vaste que je ne l'avais imaginé. Quand au titre de Maître de la Terre, rare étaient ceux qui l'atteignaient. Il demandait une connaissance sans faille de chaque glyphe et formules, ainsi que d'une grande concentration, et d'une grande réserve de magie, que l'on acquérait avec l'âge, l'expérience, ou dans certains cas, tout simplement au talent.

* * *

Un soir, Gandalf vint me trouver dans ma chambre, me priant de le suivre. Nous retrouvâmes le Seigneur Elrond, Bilbon, Balin et Thorïn, en haut d'un escalier semblant mener à des souterrains. Les trois premières personnes me saluèrent avec entrain, alors que le roi Nain se contentait de fuir mon regard, comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs jours.

A de nombreuses reprises, je l'avais surpris en train de me fixer. Mais quand je me tournais vers lui, il trouvait alors un certain intérêt pour ses pieds ou le plafond. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment son comportement, mais après tout, ça le regardait. Quand aux autres Nains, la plupart d'entre eux, avaient continués à ma saluer lorsqu'ils me croisaient, me demandant quelques fois comment j'allais…mais ça s'arrêtait là. Kili ne m'avait plus adressé la parole depuis, tout comme son frère, qui me faisait quand même quelques petits clins d'œil par-ci par-là.

Au fond, certains ne m'en voulaient pas, mais ils se montraient tout de même distants, ce qui me blessait au plus haut point. Pour contrer ce malaise, je m'étais refermé comme une huitre. Isolant mes émotions et mes sentiments pour les Nains derrière un mur. Pourquoi s'embêter à apprécier des personnes qui ne vous le rendait pas, autant conserver son énergie pour des personnes avec qui ces sentiments étaient réciproque. Mais au fond, je savais que je ne parviendrais pas à réellement les haïr car, comme l'avait dit Galadriel…ils étaient différents.

Le Seigneur d'_Imladris_ nous fit descendre le petit escalier de pierre, qui menait bel et bien dans des souterrains. Malgré mes tendances claustrophobes, je trouvais ce lieu magnifique. Il s'agissait en fait, d'un chemin sculpté dans la falaise, menant à un pic rocheux pointant vers la plus haute cascade de la vallée, sur lequel trônait une table de cristal offerte au ciel nocturne.

Elrond nous invita à nous en approcher.

**« Ces runes ont été écrites une veille de Solstice d'été, sous un clair de lune à son premier quartier, il y à peu près deux cents ans. »**, dit-il, avant de déposer la carte d'_Erebor_ sur la table de cristal. **« Vous deviez être destinés à venir à **_**Fondcombe**_**. »** Il se tourna vers le roi Nain. **« La chance est avec vous, Thorïn Ecu-De-Chêne, vous n'aurez pu à attendre plus longtemps car…une lune identique brille au dessus de nous ce soir. »**

Nous relevâmes tous les yeux vers le ciel. Quand elle réapparue de derrière un nuage, ses rayons atteignirent la table de cristal qui s'illumina. Cela me rappela les rétroprojecteurs de mon monde. Je me penchais alors par-dessus la table, et aperçus des symboles luisants apparaître sur le bas du parchemin, que je reconnus comme étant du Kuzdul.

**« Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise…quand la grive frappera… »**, lit le Seigneur Elfe. **« …et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin…brillera sur la serrure. »**

**« Le jour de Durin ? », **demanda Bilbon, qui était resté en retrait.

**« Le premier jour du nouvel an des Nains. Quand la dernière lune d'automne et le premier soleil d'hiver apparaissent ensemble dans le ciel. », **répondit Gandalf, en se tournant vers lui.

**« C'est très fâcheux. », **s'inquiéta Thorïn. **« L'été se poursuit, le jour de Durin approche à grand pas. »**

**« Nous avons encore le temps. », **intervint Balin.

**« Le temps de quoi ? », **demanda à nouveau le Hobbit.

**« De trouver l'entrée. Nous devrons nous tenir au bon endroit. Et aussi au bon moment. », **continua le vieux Nain. **« Alors, et alors seulement…la porte s'ouvrira. »**

**« Ainsi…c'est là votre but… », **réalisa Elrond.** « Entrer dans la montagne. » **Thorïn soupira, il se doutait visiblement d'une telle réaction de la part de l'Elfe.

**« Et alors ? », **répliqua-t-il froidement.

**« D'aucun estimerait que cela n'est pas prudent. » **

Elrond avait employé une voix lourde de sous-entendu, tentant visiblement de ramener le roi Nain à la raison. Mais ce dernier reprit la carte des mains de l'Elfe, en continuant de le fixer avec hostilité.

**« Que voulez-vous dire ? »**, demanda alors Gandalf, avec un ton ou pointait une certaine inquiétude.

**« Vous n'êtes pas le seul gardien qui veille sur la Terre du Milieu, Gandalf. », **se contenta de répondre le Seigneur Elrond, avant de se détourner et de repartir vers la falaise.

Le magicien se tourna vers l'horizon, le regard inquiet.

**« Il y a un problème Gandalf ? »**, lui demandais-je, après avoir posé ma main sur son bras. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se retourner vers moi. Pendant ce temps, les deux Nains discutaient discrètement, tandis que Bilbon s'était rapproché de moi.

**« Allez vous préparez ! », **cria soudainement Thorïn, à mon attention ainsi qu'à celle du Hobbit. **« Nous repartirons à l'aube ! » **Et il s'éloigna en compagnie de Balin.

Quand les deux nains eurent quittés la falaise, et que Bilbon avait commencé à s'éloigner. Gandalf se saisi de mon bras, alors que j'étais sur le point de suivre ce dernier. Il me regarda avec cette inquiétude dans le regard, qui me donnait des frissons d'angoisse.

**« Si vous le souhaitez…je suis sûr que le Seigneur Elrond acceptera que vous restiez vivre à **_**Imladris**_**. »,** me murmura-t-il.

**« Quoi ? Mais… »**

**« C'est à vous…et à vous seule…qu'appartient cette décision. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez. »** Il se dirigea vers la sortie, avant de se retourner vers moi. **« Je partirais avec quelques jours de retard. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas…je vous rattraperais plus vite que vous n'aurez le temps de vous lasser de moi. »** Puis, il partit.

* * *

Malgré le fait qu'il fasse nuit, je m'étais empressé de me rendre dans les appartements d'Elladan et Elroïr, souhaitant leur dire au revoir. Sans oublier le petit Estel et Amillë. Ils parurent peinés de mon départ, et me firent promettre de rester en vie pour avoir la possibilité de les revoir. Je ne pu m'empêcher de les serrer dans mes bras, ce qui les désarçonna dans un premier temps, avant qu'ils ne me rendent finalement mon étreinte. Mais je ne trouvais malheureusement aucune trace de Galadriel…

Mais alors que je retournais dans ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires, je me rendis compte que le Seigneur Elrond m'attendait devant ma porte. Après l'avoir invité à entrer et à s'assoir, et après qu'il s'est excusé pour le dérangement, il me regarda intensément, et avec beaucoup de sérieux.

**« Je sais que vous êtes prête à tenir votre promesse d'aider Thorïn Ecu-De-Chêne dans sa quête… »,** commença-t-il. **« Mais vous ne devez pas oublier…que l'issue de cette aventure…pourrait signifier la mort de vos compagnons…ainsi que la votre. »**

**« J'en ai pleinement conscience, Seigneur Elrond. Mais…je veux les suivre. », **lui répondis-je, avec tout autant de sérieux. **« Pas seulement…parce que je leur ai promis…mais aussi…parce que j'en ai envie. » **Je souris alors, ce qui sembla l'étonner.** « J'ai toujours vécu une vie morne et sans intérêt. Une vie ennuyeuse et pauvre dans tous les sens du terme. Aujourd'hui, j'ai la possibilité dé vivre une extraordinaire aventure…et je ne laisserais pas passer cette chance. »**

**« Mais…ne vaudrait-il pas mieux vivre une vie calme et longue ? Vous n'êtes pas éternel Maïwenn. », **me fit-il remarquer. **« Si vous le souhaitez, je serais ravie de vous accueillir parmi les miens. »**

**« Je suis touché par votre inquiétude et votre offre, vraiment, c'est un honneur, mais… Dans mon monde, il y a un proverbe qui dit que…** **La vie ressemble à un conte. Ce qui importe, ce n'est pas sa longueur, mais sa valeur. »**

Il me fixa quelque instant, l'air troublé. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par sourire, puis à rire de bon cœur, et je le suivis.

**« Vous êtes une jeune femme pleine de surprises ! »**, s'exclama-t-il. **« Vous êtes courageuse et loyale, nombreux sont ceux de la race des Hommes qui devraient prendre exemple sur vous. » **Puis, il se leva, et je l'imitais.** « J'espère sincèrement que vous parviendrez au terme de ce voyage, et que vous vivrez encore de nombreuses années. Vous méritez plus que quiconque de vivre une vie longue et heureuse. »**

**« Merci beaucoup Seigneur Elrond. », **soufflais-je, eu bord des larmes, touché par sa gentillesse.

**« Je ne fais que dire ce qui est. », **fit-il avec un sourire, remarquant mes yeux brillants.** « Mais si vous changer d'avis, et ce, à n'importe quel moment…vous serez toujours la bienvenu ici Maïwenn. »**

A ce moment là, je fis une chose que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée être capable de faire. Je lui ai sauté au coup. Comme ses fils, il parut déconcerté dans un premier temps, avant de rire doucement et de répondre à mon étreinte. Il repartit quelque secondes plus tard, après m'avoir nommée, _« Amie des Elfes de Fondcombe »_. Ce titre me fit chaud au cœur, ainsi que l'adjectif dont il me qualifia personnellement, _« Mellon »_, qui signifie ami en Elfique.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais lavée, habillée et parée pour repartir à l'aventure. J'attendais patiemment, assise sur mon lit, que Bilbon vienne me chercher, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensemble vers les portes de la demeure d'Elrond. Je surpris, une nouvelle fois, le regard du roi Nain sur moi. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce que j'abandonne ici, surtout après les derniers évènements. Mais il n'allait pas se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement !

Nous atteignîmes rapidement un sentier longeant la falaise. Me collant le plus possible au mur de pierre, je tentais de ne pas regarder en bas, suspectant les Nains de ne pas accourir à mon secours si je me révélais maladroite. Je m'arrêtais au bout d'un moment, profitant de la vue pour graver le souvenir d'Imladris dans mon esprit, en espérant avoir, un jour, l'occasion de revenir ici.

**« Soyez sur vos garde ! »**, s'écria Thorïn, après de longues minutes de marche. **« Nous allons entrer dans les Terres Sauvages. Balin, tu connais ces sentiers. Guide-nous. »**

**« Oui. », **obéit le vieux nain, tout en passant en tête du cortège.

Je me trouvais en queue de file, souhaitant éviter les regards hostiles de Kili. Mais, à ce moment là, je me rendis compte que Thorïn s'était arrêté pour laisser passer Balin, ainsi que d'autres. Il me fixait alors de ses yeux de glace, avant de reporter son attention sur Bilbon, qui s'était arrêté pour admirer une dernière fois la vallée.

**« Monsieur Sacquet. »**, le héla-t-il. **« Je vous conseille de ne pas traîner. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous. »,** fit-il à mon attention. J'hochais légèrement la tête, ne souhaitant pas me disputer avec lui à une telle altitude.

* * *

Nous marchâmes de longues heures, longeant les falaises. Un paysage majestueux s'offrit à nous. Des vallées boisées, des montagnes enneigées. Quand nous atteignîmes une grande étendue plane et peu boisée, nous accélérâmes le pas, ayant la possibilité de marcher sans risque. Nous avions toujours une vue imprenable des monts recouvert d'un manteau blanc.

Nous ne fîmes que deux courtes escales, une avant d'escalader les montagnes que nous admirions quelques heures plus tôt, s'y aventurer la nuit, étant trop dangereux. Puis une seconde, le lendemain, en milieu d'après-midi. Je restais tout du long en compagnie de Bilbon. Ignorant les Nains qui en firent de même pour la plupart. Seul Bofur et Balin continuaient de discuter avec moi.

Quand la nuit fut tombée, nous longions la falaise d'une montagne sombre. La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes, et des éclairs déchiraient le ciel. Le sentier était terriblement étroit, et je priais les Valars pour qu'il me donne la force et le courage d'avancer à chaque pas. Quand la foudre tomba sur la montagne, Thorïn s'écria.

**« Prenez garde ! Doucement ! »**

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bilbon perdit l'équilibre et faillit chuter. Je faillis faire une attaque en entendant des bouts de roche se détacher de la falaise derrière moi. Mais quand je me retournais, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait plus de peur que de mal.

**« Il faut trouver un abri ! »**, s'écria Thorïn. _« Chic idée ça ! »_

Mais au même moment, Dwalin s'écria, tout en fixant le versant de la montagne qui se trouvait en face.

**« Attention ! »**

Quand je levais les yeux, j'aperçus un gigantesque rocher voler vers notre versant, et se fracasser juste au-dessus de nos tête. Je laissais échapper un cris de surprise et de peur, tout en me serrant le plus possible à la falaise, et en protégeant ma tête avec mes mains. Des centaines de débris nous tombèrent dessus, mais nous tenûmes bon.

**« Ça n'est pas un orage ! »**, s'écria Balin. **« C'est un duel d'orages ! Regardez ! » **En me tournant dans la direction que regardait le vieux Nain, je me rendis compte que la montagne bougeait. _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?! »_

**« Oh mince alors… », **souffla Bofur, qui se tenait devant moi.** « Les légendes disaient vraies. Des Géants…des Géants de pierre ! »**

Nous vîmes alors ce gigantesque monstre lancer un nouveau rocher dans notre direction. Et nous nous rendîmes compte, qu'un autre se trouvait juste derrière nous. Ce dernier se prit le rocher de plein fouet, nous envoyant des débris au passage. Nous étions témoins d'un véritable combat de Géants.

**« Cramponne-toi pauvre idiot ! »**, cria Thorïn à Bofur, qui restait figé devant la vision cauchemardesque qu'offrait ces créatures.

Une pluie de pierre nous tomba dessus, brisant le sentier de la falaise sur lequel nous marchions. Puis, le sol se fractura et se sépara en deux. Juste entre Kili et Fili. L'expression des deux jeunes frères me fendit le cœur, ainsi que la peur de les perdre. La falaise s'éloigna de plus en plus, ce qui nous permis de constater que nous nous trouvions en faite sur les pieds d'un Géant de pierre.

Quand l'un des autres attaqua celui sur lequel nous étions, ce dernier se fracassa contre la falaise, et nous en profitâmes pour sauter du pied du Géant. Au bout d'un moment, nous vîmes passer, juste en face de nous, le reste de la compagnie resté sur l'autre pied de la créature.

**« Sautez ! »**, criais désespérément Thorïn. Mais ils s'éloignèrent de nouveau…avant de se fracasser contre la falaise. **« Non ! »**

Je sentis mon cœur exploser. Non…non…Quand le Géant fut tombé, le roi Nain s'élança en direction du point d'impact, tout en hurlant le nom de son neveu. Et à notre grand soulagement…ils étaient tous en vie. Mais les problèmes n'étaient pas encore finis…

**« Où est Bilbon ?! »**, s'écria Bofur. **« Où est le Hobbit ?! » **Le Hobbit en question était accroché un peu plus bas à la falaise, tentant de remonter sur le sentier.

**« Sortez-le de là ! »**, ordonna Thorïn, tandis qu'Ori se jetait en avant pour attraper la main du Semi-Homme. Mais il chuta encore plus bas.

**« Attrapez ma main ! », **s'écria le jeune Nain.

C'est alors que Thorïn passa à l'action. Il sauta au secours de Bilbon, et parvint à le ramener sur le sentier. Mais le roi Nain faillit chuter en voulant remonter. _« Mais ils ont pas finis de me faire des frayeurs ?! »_

**« J'ai cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur. »**, lança Dwalin, qui avait rattrapé Thorïn.

**« Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sortit de chez lui. », **répliqua ce dernier. **« Il n'aurait jamais du venir. Il n'a pas sa place parmi nous. » **Et tout en disant cela, ce n'était pas le Hobbit qu'il avait fixé…mais moi.

* * *

Par la suite, nous trouvâmes facilement une grotte où nous réfugier pour la nuit.

**« Très bien ! On va se faire un bon feu ! »**, s'exclama Gloïn, en jetant un tas de bois sur le sol, avant de se frotter les mains d'envie.

**« Non, pas de feu. Pas dans cette grotte. »**, ordonna Thorïn. **« Tâchez de dormir. Nous partons à l'aube. »**

**« Nous devions attendre dans les montagnes que Gandalf nous rejoigne. », **intervint Balin. **« C'était le plan. »**

**« Le plan à changé. », **lui répondit le roi. **« Bofur. Premier tour de garde. »**

Ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. Thorïn ne se montrait pas très prudent, et j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment concernant cette grotte. Mais je préférais garder mon avis pour moi, ne souhaitant pas me faire rembarrer. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose…dormir.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil. J'eus même la chance de faire un merveilleux rêve. Je me trouvais au Royaume des Valars, Valinor. Et devant moi, se tenait Varda, me souriant gentiment. Mais, elle changea brusquement d'expression, son regard devenant sérieux et dure.

**« Tu es en danger Tinúviel ! Réveille-toi ! »**, hurla-t-elle. **« Réveille-toi ! »**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, quelque peu paniqué par ce que je venais de voir. Mais quand je scrutais les alentours, à la recherche du moindre signe de danger, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant à la situation. Les Nains dormaient, tandis que Bofur montait la garde. J'entendis alors ce dernier discuter avec Bilbon, qui se trouvait devant l'entrée de la grotte, son sac sur le dos.

**« …vous êtes l'un des notre ! »**, disait le Nain.

**« Ah bon, c'est nouveau. »**, s'exclama tristement le Hobbit. **« Thorïn a dit que je n'aurais pas du venir et c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas un Touque, je suis un Sacquet. Je ne sais pas ce que je m'imaginais. » **Je remarquais, en me tournant vers le roi Nain, qu'il ne dormait pas, et écoutait la conversation avec la même attention que moi.** « J'aurais dû rester chez moi. »**

**« Votre village vous manque. Je sais que c'est dur. », **lui confia Bofur.

**« Non ! Vous ne savez pas ! Vous ne comprenez pas, aucun de vous ne comprend ! Vous êtes des Nains ! », **murmura un peu trop fort le Semi-Homme**. « Vous ne connaissez que cette vie. », **fit-il en désignant la grotte.** « Vous vivez sur les route sans jamais vous installez nul par. Vous n'avez pas de chez vous ! » **Je fronçais les sourcils devant la remarque blessante de Bilbon. **« Oh, excusez-moi…je… »**

**« Non c'est vrai…nous n'avons pas de chez nous. », **souffla tristement le nain, en se tournant vers ses frères. **« Je vous souhaite bonne chance Bilbon. Du fond du cœur. » **

Il tapa amicalement sur l'épaule du Hobbit, avant que ce dernier ne se retourne pour partir. Je remarquais alors que je m'étais levée. J'eus envie de le suivre…mais pour aller où ? Moi non plus…je n'avais pas de chez moi.

**« C'est quoi ? »**, demanda Bofur en fixant la dague que Bilbon avait à sa ceinture.

J'aperçus alors la lame briller d'un bleu luminescent. Une vague de panique me submergea, et je tournais instinctivement mon regard vers le roi Nain. Quand ce dernier lu la panique dans mes yeux, il fronça les sourcils, tandis que je sortais l'une de mes dagues de leur fourreau. Le sol se mit alors à emmètre un bruit étrange, comme celui d'un mécanisme que l'on enclenche, tandis que des sillons se dessinaient sur le sable de la grotte.

**« Debout ! »**, ordonna Thorïn. **« Debout ! »**

Au même moment, Bofur fut déséquilibré par quelque chose…et le sol s'ouvrit sous nos pieds.

**Fin Chapitre 14.**

* * *

Je sens que vous allez me détestez mais, c'est la vie. Voilà donc, l'AVANT DERNIER chapitre ! Et oui, pour la suite, il faudra attendre le prochain film !

Encore désolé !

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il ne vous fait pas un peu de peine Thorïn ? Parce qu'au fond, il souffre autant que Maïwenn de cette querelle. Il est juste trop fier pour l'avouer. Alala ! L'orgueil des Nains !


	16. Epilogue : La valeur d'une personne

Tada ! Et voici l'épilogue !

Je voudrais remercier tous mes lecteurs/lectrices, pour les reviews, les favoris, les followers, ou simplement pour m'avoir lu ^^

Je vous promet d'écrire la suite après la sortie du prochain film, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas vous promettre une date.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Certains souhaitaient savoir si la relation entre Maïwenn et Thorïn allaient rapidement évoluer. Et bien, je m'efforcerais de montrer un maximum de situations ou discussions disons "intimes" ou "embarrassantes". Mais je ne puis vous promettre une évolution trop rapide, leur manières de faire étant proche de notre Moyen-Age, les personnages ne montrent pas facilement leurs émotions et ne se retrouve pas dans des situations trop "intimes", car leurs façon de faire est disons arriérée. Donc, ne vous attendez pas à des baisers ou des mots doux avant un bon moment. Mais je vous promet des petits moments mignons et plein d'humour ! ^^

* * *

**Épilogue : La valeur d'une personne.**

Nous chutâmes dans ce qui semblait être un tunnel creusé dans la montagne. La descente fut longue et rude, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de hurler de terreur, tout comme certains de mes compagnons. N'ayant jamais aimé les manèges à sensations, j'étais servis.

Notre atterrissage fut tout aussi violent. Nous nous retrouvions empilés les uns sur les autres, dans ce qui ressemblait à une prison de bois, et à mon plus grand soulagement, je n'eus que le poids de Bilbon à supporter sur mon estomac lorsqu'il me tomba dessus. Je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau si j'avais reçu Bombur en pleine face.

Nous eûmes à peine le temps de nous relever, que de petites créatures fortement hideuses se jetèrent sur nous.

**« Attention ! Des Gobelins ! »**, cria Dori.

**« Résistez ! », **ordonna Thorïn. _« Il en a de bonnes lui ! »_

Quand l'un des monstres s'approcha de moi et me saisi par le bras, je le repoussais violemment, avant de tenter de dégainer mes dagues. Mais il revint à la charge, suivit par d'autres.

**« Ne me touchez pas, sales bêtes ! »**, m'insurgeais-je, désespérément.

**« Laissez-la ! », **me défendit Dwalin, frappant les créatures à l'aide de ses énormes poings.

Mais malgré nos efforts, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Ils nous maîtrisèrent rapidement, avant de nous pousser, nous forçant à avancer, passant par de nombreux ponts de bois…un peu trop fragiles et instables à mon goût. Dwalin restait près de moi, me protégeant à l'aide de son corps, de la violence des Gobelins.

Nous traversâmes de nombreuses passerelles de bois, toutes construite contre les murs de la montagne, avant d'arriver dans une partie beaucoup plus large, telle une gigantesque salle. Cet endroit était gigantesque, des constructions couraient le long des murs, sans oublier le nombre alarmant de Gobelins se trouvant à cet endroit. C'était une véritable ville…

Les créatures nous guidèrent vers une passerelle centrale, surplombant un gouffre semblant mener au cœur de la montagne. Sur cette passerelle, se trouvait un trône gigantesque, sur lequel était assit…le monstre le plus laid que je n'avais jamais vu. Il portait une couronne improvisé en os, dont je n'aurais pas aimé connaître les origines, qui nous informaient sur son identité…le roi des Gobelins.

Une fois arrivé devant sa…majesté…les Gobelins, qui s'étaient emparés de nos armes en chemin, jetèrent ces dernières sur le sol. Ils nous forcèrent à former un groupe, leur permettant ainsi de nous encercler plus facilement.

Le roi descendit alors de son trône, écrasant quelque uns de ses serviteurs au passage.

**« Qui donc ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon royaume ? »**, demanda-t-il avec une expression machiavélique. **« Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ? »**

**« Des Nains, votre malfaisance. », **lui répondit un autre Gobelin.

**« Des Nains ?! », **s'exclama-t-il, avec un air de surprise mêlé de dégoût.

**« Nous les avons trouvés sous le porche. », **continua l'autre. _« Vous appelez ça un porche vous ? »_

**« Ne restez pas planté là ! »**, ordonna le roi à ses serviteurs. **« Fouillez-lez ! Chaque pli, chaque couture ! »**

Les vils créatures se jetèrent alors sur nous, fouillant la moindre de nos poche, nous privant de toutes nos affaires. Je tentais de maintenir les Gobelins le plus loin possible de moi, ne supportant pas que d'aussi laides créatures me touche, mais en vain. Malgré tous nos efforts, ils parvinrent à nous dépouiller de tous nos biens. Je fixais alors mes armes au sol avec désespoir.

**« Que faisiez-vous dans ses montagnes ? »**, demanda le roi, commençant son interrogatoire. **« Parlez ! »**

Mais personne ne semblait vouloir répondre, pas même Thorïn. Après un moment de silence, le roi déclara de sa voix la plus mauvaise.

**« Très bien ! S'ils refusent de parler…nous les ferons hurler ! »**, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte, déclenchant une vague d'acclamations de la part de ses serviteurs. **« Apportez la déchiqueteuse ! Apportez la broyeuse d'os ! » **Et il se tourna vers Ori et moi.** « Les femmes et les plus jeunes d'abord. », **dit-il en nous pointant du doigt.

Alors là, je me sentis me liquéfier sur place. Tout ce que vous voudrez…mais pas la torture. Seigneur…achevez-moi. Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, plus morbides les unes que les autres, une voix s'éleva de derrière moi.

**« Attendez ! »**, s'écria Thorïn, avant de s'avancer vers le roi des Gobelins.

**« Tient, tient, tient ! », **s'exclama ce dernier.** « Regardez qui est là…Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thrór…roi sous la montagne. » **Il fit une piteuse révérence dans un geste théâtrale, avant de s'écrier brusquement :** « Oh ! Mais j'oubliais ! Vous n'avez pas de montagne, et vous n'êtes pas roi, ce qui fait de vous…un moins que rien. »**

Il fixait Thorïn d'un air moqueur, et je savais que le roi Nain devait se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter au cou…graisseux…du Gobelin. Mais tout à coup, le monstre révéla quelque chose qui m'horrifia.

**« Je connais quelqu'un qui serait près à payer cher pour votre tête. »**, sourit-il avec un air sadique. **« Rien qu'une tête…détachée du reste. » **J'eus un frisson à cette image qui apparue dans mon esprit.** « Peut être voyez-vous de qui je parle…un vieil ennemi à vous…un orque pâle…qui monte un warg blanc. »**

**« Azog le profanateur n'est plus de ce monde. », **déclara froidement Thorïn. **« Il a été tué lors d'une bataille il y a longtemps ! »**

**« Donc, le temps où il profanait serait révolu selon vous ? », **se moqua l'horrible roi. Il se tourna alors vers un tout petit Gobelin assit sur une sorte de tyrolienne. **« Va prévenir l'orque pâle, dit lui que j'ai son future trophée. »**

La créature actionna un levier et glissa le long de la corde, après avoir rédigé un message sur une petite tablette qu'il transportait. A partir de cet instant, nous patientâmes dans le silence le plus complet, attendant que les serviteurs Gobelins amènent leurs machines de tortures. Je sentais la panique m'envahir de minute en minute, à tel point, que mon corps tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Je sentis alors deux mains saisir chacune des miennes. En relevant les yeux, je découvrais Kili et Fili, me regardant avec tristesse mais réconfort. Je leur souris faiblement, heureuse de pouvoir partir le cœur alléger de toute culpabilité. Une larme coula le long de ma joue, lorsque le roi des Gobelins se mit à chanter une chanson des plus terrifiantes.

_**« Vos os seront brisés**_

_**Vos cous tordus**_

_**Vous s'rez frappés, battus **_

_**Et pour finir pendus**_

_**Tous ici vous mourrez**_

_**Disparaitrez**_

_**Dans les souterrains**_

_**De la ville des gobelins. »**_

Au même moment où le chant funeste prit fin, l'un des Gobelins, qui admirait l'épée Elfique de Thorïn, poussa un cri strident, tout en jetant au sol l'arme qui sortit de son fourreau. Le roi se précipita alors sur son trône, visiblement effrayé par la vue de l'épée.

**« Je connais cette épée ! »**, déclara-t-il. **« C'est le fendoir à Gobelins ! La mordeuse, la lame qui a tranché un millier de têtes ! »**

Les Gobelins se mirent alors à nous battre à l'aide de fouets. Kili et Fili firent leur possible pour me protéger des coups mordants des lanières de cuir.

**« Égorgez-les ! »**, ordonna le roi des Gobelins. **« Frappez-les ! Tuez-les ! Tuez-les tous ! »**

Tout en essayant d'éviter les coups que l'on me donnait, je regardais autour de moi, cherchant instinctivement Thorïn du regard, comme s'il me donnait la force dont j'avais, à ce moment là, cruellement besoin. Je remarquais alors que ce dernier était maintenu au sol par plusieurs Gobelins et que, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour se libérer, il ne parvenait pas à se relever.

**« Coupe-lui la tête ! »**, cria le roi des Gobelins.

Je vis alors l'une des créatures qui maintenait Thorïn, lever un long couteau mal aiguisé au-dessus du visage du roi Nain. Traversé par une soudaine décharge d'adrénaline, je me précipitais vers lui, mais fus stoppé par deux Gobelins qui s'étaient jetés sur mes jambes pour me faire tomber au sol.

C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd résonna contre les murs de la montagne, accompagnés par une lumière blanche aveuglante. Nous fûmes balayés par une onde de choc, et nous nous retrouvâmes tous, Nains et Gobelins, projetés sur le sol.

Quand la vague se fut dissipée, une silhouette sombre apparut devant le trône osseux du roi des Gobelins. Quel ne fut pas mon soulagement, quand je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Gandalf.

**« Saisissez-vous de vos armes. Battez-vous…Battez-vous ! »**, s'écria le magicien, tandis qu'il fonçait dans le groupe de Gobelins.

Comme revigorés, nous nous levâmes et reprirent possession de nos biens. De nouveau armés, nous nous jetâmes à notre tour dans la mêlée, blessant et tuant toutes les créatures qui osaient s'approcher trop près de nous.

**« Il tient le marteau à ennemi ! »**, s'écria le roi des Gobelins, en apercevant l'épée de Gandalf. **« La batteuse, brillante comme le soleil ! »**

Ce dernier attaqua alors Thorïn, mais celui-ci le repoussa d'un coup puissant, forçant l'ennemi à reculer, pour finalement chuter de la passerelle. _« Bien fait ! Gros tas ! »_ Après quelques morts de plus parmi les Gobelins, la voie était suffisamment dégagée pour nous permettre de nous enfuir.

**« Suivez-moi ! Vite ! »**, ordonna Gandalf, tout en s'élançant vers le pont de bois.

Je ne fis pas prier, comme le reste de la compagnie. Nous traversâmes les ponts et passerelles que nous rencontrions, et ce, le plus vite possible, tentant de fuir les Gobelins qui s'étaient jetés à nos trousses. Dwalin était en première ligne, et lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes bloqués par des ennemis venant d'en face, il prit les choses en main.

**« Le pieu ! »**, cria-t-il. **« Chargez ! »**

Il s'empara alors d'une des rambardes du chemin, pour l'utiliser comme un gigantesque pieu, repoussant les créatures et les faisant chuter du pont. Bien plus loin, nous nous retrouvâmes face à des archers, et Kili dû se saisir d'une échelle pour se protéger des flèches qui venaient dans notre direction. Quand les Gobelins s'approchèrent, il laissa tomber l'échelle sur leurs têtes, les emprisonnant entre les différentes marches. Puis, aidé de Bofur et Bombur, ils forcèrent les créatures à reculés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bout du pont, où les créatures chutèrent dans le vide, tandis que les Nains se servaient de l'échelle pour traverser le gouffre et atteindre la passerelle d'en face.

Quelques mètres plus loin, nous tombâmes dans un cul de sac. Mais les Nains coupèrent les cordes qui maintenaient la partie du pont sur lequel nous nous trouvions, la transformant ainsi en balancier géant. Quand la passerelle atteignit l'autre côté, plusieurs Nains sautèrent, avant qu'elle ne reparte dans l'autre sens. Je fus alors prise d'une crise d'angoisse. Et si je ne parvenais pas à atteindre l'autre côté ? Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Quand le balancier atteignit une nouvelle fois l'autre côté, des Gobelins sautèrent dessus. Et c'est une fois que nous en fûmes débarrassés que je sentis un bras puissant enserrer ma taille, pour finir par sauter de la passerelle, et atteindre sein et sauf l'autre côté. Je levais alors les yeux vers mon sauveur, et découvrait le regard bleu de Thorïn. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de le remercier car nous étions déjà repartis.

Plus loin, nous atteignîmes un sentier creusé dans la pierre. Gandalf détacha alors, à l'aide de sa magie, un énorme rocher du plafond, que les Nains s'empressèrent de pousser pour écraser les Gobelins qui nous barraient la route. Et encore bien plus loin, nous nous retrouvâmes sur un de ces sempiternels pont de bois, incapable d'avancer à cause de la montagne d'horreur qui se dressait devant nous.

Quand nous avions atteint le pont, le roi des Gobelins avait surgit de nulle part, nous barrant ainsi la route. Gandalf se dressa alors devant lui, nous protégeant de la fureur du roi.

**« Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper. »**, déclara ce dernier, avant de lever son sceptre pour frapper le magicien.

Gandalf se servi de son bâton pour parer le coup, mais il faillit trébucher, et fut rattrapé par Ori et Nori.

**« Que va-t-il faire maintenant, le magicien ? »**, demanda le monstre.

Le magicien en question s'élança vers la créature et lui asséna un coup puissant à l'œil à l'aide de son bâton. Le roi gémit de douleur, avant que Gandalf ne lui coupe le ventre en deux.

**« Ça suffira. »**, murmura-t-il.

Mais le magicien lui porta alors un coup au visage et le Gobelin tomba, raide mort. Mais son poids fit craquer les planches de bois sur lesquelles nous nous trouvions, avant de rompre et de chuter dans le vide.

**« Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh ! »**

Je m'accrochais à l'une des rambardes, priant et hurlant de toutes mes forces. La chute me parut durer une éternité, pendant laquelle nous glissions contre les murs de pierres, nous enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la montagne. _« Qu'est ce que je fous là, non d'un chien ! J'ai jamais signée pour ça ! »_

Nous finîmes par tomber entre deux murs, suffisamment proches pour freiner notre descente et nous retrouver au sol. Mais la violence de l'impact avec le sol, me fis lâcher prise, et je fus propulsé sur quelques débris tombés plus loin. Je ne pu retenir un juron lorsque je parvenais enfin à me relever. Je m'aperçus alors que les Nains étaient bloqués entre les différents étages que formaient les planches du pont. Cela me fit étrangement penser à un millefeuille.

**« Bah ! ça aurait pu être pire ! »**, fit remarquer Bofur. Mais, c'est alors que le cadavre du roi des Gobelins tomba…sur le millefeuille.

**« Non mais tu plaisante ou quoi ?! »**, se plaignit Dwalin.

Je m'approchais de mes compagnons pour les aider à se sortir de dessous les planches, quand des cris lointains se firent entendre. Kili, qui était allongé et avait une vue imprenable sur le mur sur lequel nous avions dégringolés quelques minutes plus tôt, hurla :

**« Gandalf ! »**

Je levais alors les yeux vers le sommet, et vis qu'une armée de Gobelins se précipitaient dans notre direction.

**« Il y en a beaucoup trop, on n'a aucune chance. »**, déclara Dwalin.

**« Une seule chose nous sauvera, la lumière ! »**, répondit Gandalf avant de se tourner vers moi. **« Maïwenn ! Concentrez-vous ! Vous pouvez le faire ! »**

Je savais où il voulait en venir, alors je ne me fis pas prier. Je posais une main sur la pierre et fermais les yeux. Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver ce que je cherchais. La sortie.

**« Suivez-moi ! »**, m'écriais-je en me retournant vers mes compagnons, avant de m'élancer vers le chemin que m'indiquais la montagne, tout en gardant la main posé sur le mur.

Parler à un mur, vous y croyez vous ? Ben moi oui ! La pierre est naturel, et comme les arbres, elle vie. Cette montagne détestait les créatures immondes qui avaient élue domicile dans les endroits les plus reculés de son être. Il avait donc été facile de la convaincre de m'aider, ainsi que mes compagnons. D'après ce que j'avais appris dans _« Histoire de la Magie Verte et des Maîtres de la Terre. »_, plus la masse rocheuse était importante, plus la pierre était réceptive. Plus intelligente, d'une certaine manière.

Après de nombreux couloirs rocheux, je remarquais que l'obscurité se faisait moins épaisse. Je finis par apercevoir de la lumière, et encourageais mes compagnons à maintenir leur rythme. Pour finalement atteindre la sortie.

Nous nous retrouvâmes sur le flanc de la montagne, une vallée boisée s'étendant devant nous. Nous continuâmes de courir, jusqu'à être suffisamment loin pour que les Gobelins ne puissent plus nous rattraper. Ces créatures ne supportant pas la lumière du soleil, ils ne risquaient pas de nous suivre trop loin. Quand nous nous arrêtâmes enfin, Gandalf commença à nous compter.

**« Cinq, six…sept, huit, Bifur, Bofur. Ça fait dix. »**. Il se retourna pour attendre les retard dataires. **« Ah ! Fili, Kili ! Douze » **Je passais alors à côté de lui.** « Maïwenn…et Bombur, bien entendu. Ça fait quatorze. » **Il parut soulagé, mais seulement pendant un moment.** « Où est Bilbon ? Où est notre Hobbit ? Où est notre Hobbit ! »**

Nous avions beau regarder de tous les côtés mais nous ne voyions aucune trace de notre cambrioleur. A bien y réfléchir, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu le Hobbit, et j'en ressentis une grande honte. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ?

**« Maudit soit le Semi-Homme ! »**, s'écria Dwalin. **« Il est perdu maintenant ! »**

**« Il était pas avec Dori ? »,** demanda Gloïn.

**« Ne m'accuse pas ! », **s'indigna le nain. Gandalf se tourna alors vers lui.

**« Où l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? »**

**« Je l'ai vu s'éclipser quand ils nous ont conduit à la grande salle. », **répondit Nori.

**« Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Dites le moi ! », **demanda désespérément le magicien.

**« Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. », **répondit Thorïn.** « Maître Sacquet à sauté sur l'occasion de s'enfuir ! Il ne pense qu'à son lit douillet, qu'à son feu dans l'âtre depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil de sa porte ! » **Je grimaçais à l'entente des paroles du roi nain. **« Nous ne reverrons pas notre Hobbit. Il doit être loin. »**

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel nous nous dévisageâmes. Je ne savais pas si ce que Thorïn disait était vrai, mais…je préférais cette version à celle de la mort de Bilbon. Mais, contre toute attente, une voix s'éleva de derrière un arbre, et dans la seconde, notre cambrioleur se trouvait devant nous.

**« Non. »,** lança-t-il. **« Il n'est pas loin. » **Des exclamations de soulagement fusèrent.

**« Bilbon Sacquet. », **ria Gandalf, heureux de retrouver son ami sain et sauf. Je tournais mon regard vers Thorïn, évaluant sa réaction, et comme je m'y attendais, il parut déçu de voir le Hobbit. **« Je n'est jamais été aussi content de voir quelqu'un. »**

**« Bilbon, on ne vous espérais plus. », **s'exclama Kili.

**« Comment avez-vous échappé aux Gobelins ? », **demanda son frère. _« C'est vrai ça…comment ? »_

**« Comment en effet ?****», **murmura Dwalin, visiblement sceptique.

Bilbon ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui éveilla ma curiosité. Il se contenta d'un « Ah ah ah ! », avant de glisser quelque chose dans sa poche. Quand je levais les yeux vers la compagnie, seul Gandalf paraissait avoir remarqué la même chose que moi. Mais il ne sembla pas enclin à divulguer cette information, vu qu'il changea de sujet. Je décidais donc de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu.

**« Oh, mais quelle importance ! Le revoilà ! »**, s'exclama-t-il.

**« C'est très important. », **déclara la voix grave de Thorïn.** « Je veux savoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? »**

**« Je sais que vous doutez de moi, que…que c'est le cas depuis le début. », **répondit le Hobbit. **« C'est vrai, je pense souvent à Cul-de-sac. Mes livres me manque…et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas. Hum…c'est mon foyer. Alors je suis revenu parce que…vous n'en avez aucun. De chez vous. » **Je souris devant la gentillesse du Semi-Homme.** « On vous l'a prit. J'essaierais de vous aider à le reprendre. »**

En me tournant vers Thorïn, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire devant l'expression qu'il affichait. De la surprise et…une étincelle de gratitude. Tous parurent touchés par les paroles de Bilbon. Mais mon sourire disparut, lorsqu'un frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébrale. Je me tournais alors vers Gandalf, qui remarqua rapidement la peur dans mes yeux.

**« Qu'y a-t-il ? »**, me demanda-t-il, tandis que tous les autres se mirent à me fixer.

**« Ils nous ont retrouvés… »**, murmurais-je, avant que des hurlements stridents ne déchirent les ténèbres naissantes.

**« Fuyez vite ! Fuyez ! », **tonna Gandalf.

Nous nous élançâmes dans la direction opposée des cris. Dévalant le flanc de la montagne. Mais nous fûmes vite rattraper, ce qui nous obligea à nous servir de nos armes. Je tuais un warg, qui tentait d'attaquer Bofur, d'une flèche dans le crâne, avant de continuer ma descente.

Mais que ne fut pas notre déception, quand nous arrivâmes sur une falaise abrupte, nous empêchant de nous enfuir, où que ce soit.

**« Tous dans les arbres ! Dépêchez-vous ! »**, s'écria Gandalf. **« Allez grimpez ! Bilbon, Maïwenn, grimpez ! »**

C'était une première pour moi, mais je n'eus pas beaucoup de mal à me hisser sur une branche. La difficulté ayant été plutôt d'en trouver une à ma hauteur…Toute la compagnie suivit le mouvement, et quelques secondes plus tard, nous trônions tous sur une branche. Pour ma part, je me retrouvais dans le même arbre que Fili, Kili et Bilbon.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, regardant les wargs qui se mouvaient juste en dessous de nous, jusqu'à ce que l'un des orques s'approche. J'entendis alors Thorïn, qui se trouvais dans l'arbre à côté du notre, prononcer un nom qui ne m'étais pas inconnu.

**« Azog. »**

L'orque pâle, se mis à parler dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas, mais que je devinais comme était le _Langage Noir_, la langue du _Mordor_.

**« C'est impossible… »**, souffla le roi Nain avec peine.

L'orque donna un dernier ordre et ses troupes s'élancèrent dans notre direction. Les wargs sautaient plus haut que je ne l'avais imaginé. Si elles continuaient, elles finiraient par nous atteindre à un moment ou à un autre. Mais, à force de sauter sur les troncs des arbres sur lesquels nous étions, les gigantesques loups parvinrent à les déraciner. Nous forçant à sauter sur l'arbre le plus proche.

Après que les sapins soient tombés comme des dominos, nous nous retrouvâmes tous sur celui qui se trouvait le plus près de la falaise. Étant plus grand que les autres, les wargs ne parvenaient plus à nous atteindre, ni même à faire remuer le sapin.

Après quelques secondes, je vis une boule de feu tomber du ciel, pour exploser au sol et faire fuir les wargs. En levant la tête, je remarquais que Gandalf faisait circuler une pomme de pin enflammée. Je m'empressais donc d'en cueillir une et attendis mon tour. Quand elle parvenue à Kili, ce dernier m'aida à enflammer la mienne, avant de la faire passer à son frère. Je m'empressais alors de jeter ma pomme de pin devenu brulante sur les créatures se trouvant plus bas. Je réussis à en atteindre une en pleine tête, et l'animal s'enfuit en glapissant de douleur, pendant que le feu se propageait sur l'herbe et les autres sapins.

Très vite, les wargs reculèrent devant le mur de feu qui s'était créé. L'orque pâle hurla de colère, tandis que nous nous esclaffions de joie d'avoir repoussé notre ennemi. Mais notre victoire fut de courte durée…

L'arbre se mit à trembler et à s'incliner vers le vide qu'offrait la falaise. Je m'accrochais à la première branche que je vis, la serrant contre moi, comme si ma vie en dépendait…ben…en fait…c'était bien ça…

Le sapin s'inclina, encore et encore. Pour finalement rester en équilibre au-dessus du vide, retenu par quelques une de ses racines. Mais le choc provoqué par la rencontre avec le sol, fit lâcher prise à Ori, qui se rattrapa de justesse à son frère, qui chuta à son tour, avant d'attraper l'extrémité du bâton que Gandalf lui tendait.

J'inspirais alors profondément, me rendant compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration. Secouant la tête pour retrouver mes esprits, je me hissais sur la branche à laquelle j'étais accroché. Et c'est là que je le vis.

Thorïn s'était relevé et se tenait sur le tronc de l'arbre, dans une pose des plus…royales. Il commença ensuite à avancer, épée et bouclier en écorce d'arbre en main. D'abord lentement, et puis il s'élança…en direction de l'orque pâle. _« Mais quel idiot ! »_

Je forçais donc mon corps à se hisser sur le tronc de l'arbre, mais mes bras ne me portant pas, je faillis lâcher prise. Je ne pouvais rien faire, si ce n'était que regarder le combat entre Thorïn et Azog. J'étais trop épuisé pour me servir de mes bras ou de mes jambes.

Quand le roi Nain fut proche de l'orque, ce dernier fit sauter le warg sur lequel il se tenait. Quand il fut sur Thorïn, il le mit à terre d'un seul coup de patte. Mais il se releva, tandis que son ennemi revenait à l'assaut, brandissant son énorme massue, que le Nain se prit en plein visage.

**« Thorïn ! »**, hurlais-je sans pouvoir me contrôler.

A cet instant, une image apparut dans mon esprit. Thorïn…gisant dans son sang…mort. Cette vision m'effraya à tel point que je me retrouvais, sans aucun effort, sur le tronc de l'arbre dagues en main. Je vis alors, Bilbon s'élancer en direction de l'orque qui était sur le point de décapiter le roi Nain.

Le Hobbit parvint rapidement, à ma plus grande surprise, à éliminer l'orque. Mais Azog s'approchait déjà de Thorïn pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Je m'élançais alors à mon tour, mais de façon à ce que l'orque…ne s'en doute pas un seul instant.

Je m'étais entraînée lors de notre escale à _Imladris_, et le moment était venu de voir si ma détermination avait porté ses fruits. Ce qui fut le cas, étant donné qu'il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour…disparaître.

Je me retrouvais face à Azog, sans que celui-ci ne puisse s'apercevoir de ma présence. Mais il y a une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé…c'était le warg. Il me sentit rapidement, et se mit à grogner dans ma direction. L'orque observa sa monture, l'air surprit. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, il fallait que j'agisse, et maintenant.

Je pris de l'élan, et sautais en direction de l'orque pâle, cherchant à atteindre sa tête. Mais le warg blanc me repéra et me donna un coup de tête qui dévia ma trajectoire. Je ne parviens qu'à infliger une large entaille sur la joue d'Azog. Une fois au sol, le warg se retourna vers moi et me saisi dans sa gueule, pour m'envoyer valser près de Bilbon, qui était étaler par terre, non loin de Thorïn.

C'est à ce moment là, que les autres Nains débarquèrent. Mais Azog se dirigeait dangereusement vers le Hobbit et moi-même, ses yeux bouillants d'une colère noire. Nous reculions, rampant misérablement en arrière, quand un cri déchira le ciel. Nous levâmes alors les yeux, et aperçûmes, volant dans le ciel, de gigantesques aigles.

Les rapaces commencèrent à se saisir des wargs et des orques, pour les relâcher dans le vide. Ils entreprirent ensuite, de s'occuper des Nains, en les saisissants dans leurs serres, pour finalement les larguer sur le dos d'une autre aigle. Bilbon et moi, n'échappions pas à la règle. L'un d'eux nous saisi, chacun dans une patte, pour ensuite nous laisser tomber sur le dos d'un de ses frères. Je me cramponnais au plume de l'animal, soudain effrayé par le vide qui s'ouvrait au-dessous de nous.

* * *

Nous volâmes de longues minutes, durant lesquelles je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de Thorïn, que j'espérais inconscient, entre les serres d'un aigle. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand les rapaces nous déposèrent sur un pic rocheux.

Le roi Nain fut le premier à y être déposé, et quand se fut mon tour, je me précipitais vers lui. Mais remarquant que Gandalf avait posé sa main sur le visage du blessé, et psalmodiait une incantation quelconque. Je préférais rester près de Bilbon, ne souhaitant pas gêner le magicien. Et c'est alors que Thorïn ouvrit les yeux. Je soupirais de soulagement, tandis qu'il murmurait faiblement :

**« Le Semi-Homme…la magicienne… »**

**« Tout va bien… », **lui répondit l'Istar.** « Bilbon et Maïwenn sont là. Ils sont sains et saufs. »**

Thorïn se releva, aidé par d'autres Nains. Mais il repoussa ces derniers, avant de fixer un regard dur sur nous.

**« Vous ! »,** tonna-t-il. **« Qu'est-ce qui vous à pris ? »** Je ne pu prononcer un seul mot devant le regard de reproche qu'il nous lançait. **« Vous avez faillis être tués ! » **Et il continua en s'avançant vers nous, tandis que nous reculions.** « N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez des fardeaux. Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les Terres Sauvages. Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous ! »** Il n'était qu'à deux pas de nous, et je baissais les yeux de tristesse et de déception.** « Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé…de ma vie. »**

Et il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Il nous enlaça, chacun dans un bras. Je réalisais alors la signification des derniers mots qu'il venait de prononcer, et je ne pu retenir une larme, tandis que je répondais à son étreinte. Il se détacha quelques secondes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres, qui était aussi gravé sur les miennes et sur celle du Hobbit. Enfin…j'avais réussis.

**« Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous. »**, s'excusa le roi Nain, passant du regard du Semi-Homme au mien.

**« Non, j'aurais aussi douté de moi. »**, répondit Bilbon.** « Je ne suis pas un héro, ou un guerrier…pas même un cambrioleur. »** Plusieurs Nains rire à la remarque du Hobbit.

**« Quand à moi…même si je sais me servir d'une arme…je ne suis pas réellement une guerrière. », **avouais-je à mon tour.** « Mais je suis douée pour prendre soin des gens qui me sont chères. » **Je vis plusieurs Nains sourire de toutes leurs dents.

Thorïn planta alors ses yeux dans les miens, et nous restâmes ainsi de longues secondes, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce regard m'avait manqué… Mais il rompit le contact pour relever les yeux. Il fixa un point derrière moi, une expression de nostalgie sur le visage.

Bilbon et moi nous retournâmes pour apercevoir au loin, par delà la sombre forêt qui s'étendait en-dessous de nous, un pic solitaire. _Erebor_.

**« Est-ce…ce que je pense ? »**, demanda le Hobbit, tandis que Thorïn s'avançait vers le bord du pic rocheux.

**« **_**Erebor**_**…la **_**Montagne Solitaire**_**. », **dit Gandalf, une fois que nous étions tous réunis près du roi Nain. **« Le dernier des grands royaumes de Nains, de la Terre du Milieu. »**

**« Notre royaume… », **murmura Thorïn.

**« Un corbeau ! », **s'écria Oïn, en apercevant un oiseau voler en direction de la montagne. **« Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la montagne. »**

**« Ce n'est pas un corbeau. », **lançais-je.

**« Mon cher Oïn, il s'agit d'une grive. », **répondit le magicien.

**« Considérons ça comme un signe. », **dit le roi. **« Un bon présage. »**

**« Vous avez raison. Je crois bien que le pire est derrière nous. », **approuva Bilbon.

_« Je ne parierais pas là-dessus quand même. Mais bon, on ne va pas gâcher leur plaisir. »_ Tandis que les autres étaient occupés à admirer _Erebor_ de loin, je sentis un vertige m'envahir, ainsi qu'une sensation de froid. Je fis quelques pas, m'éloignant du groupe pour respirer un peu. C'est alors qu'une douleur fulgurante me submergeât. Je venais de plaquer ma main juste au-dessus de ma hanche droite, et quand je retirais ma main, je m'aperçus…qu'elle était pleine de sang.

Un voile apparu devant mes yeux, tandis qu'un nouveau vertige s'emparait de moi. Je me retrouvais assise sur la pierre du pic rocheux, sans vraiment savoir comment j'étais arrivé là. Fili dû m'entendre tomber, car il se retourna vers moi.

**« Maïwenn ! »**, s'écria-t-il, tout en se précipitant vers moi, suivis par les autres. Quand Thorïn remarqua que je me tenais le flanc, il me demanda avec inquiétude.

**« Qu'y a-t-il ? »**

**« Laissez-moi voir. », **me demanda calmement Gandalf, en s'accroupissant près de moi.

J'enlevais alors ma main, pour découvrir la large tâche de sang qui imprégnait ma tunique. Des exclamations d'horreur résonnèrent, mais je les entendais à peine. Je n'avais jamais aimé la vue du sang…surtout du mien. Mais, c'est lorsque Gandalf répondit à la question qui tue, que j'ai commencé à vraiment me sentir mal.

**« Est-ce grave ? »**, demanda Bilbon,

**« C'est trop profond. Je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie. », **répondit le magicien.

Je sentis ma tête partir en arrière, mais quelqu'un me rattrapa de manière à ce que je ne me fracasse pas le crâne contre la roche. Alors que je voyais de moins en moins, mon regard parvint à s'accrocher à deux orbes d'un bleu glacé.

**« Maïwenn ! »**, disait-il. **« Restez avec moi ! »**

**« Thorïn… ».**

Et ce fut le dernier mot que je prononçais…avant que les ténèbres ne m'envahissent…

**Fin première partie.**

* * *

Et voilà !

...oui je sais...je suis une grosse sadique d'arrêter mon histoire à un tel moment. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD Pardonnez-moi !

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus ! Rendez-vous pour la suite !

Gros bisous à vous tous ! Et encore merci !


End file.
